Fairy Tail: The Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania
by Draco711
Summary: Erza is in a dilemma which involves her secret love: Natsu and her best friend: Lucy. She wants to do the unspeakable with them. Problem? Well, it may or may not be a problem, but she's a futanari. Well, lets see how this goes. Warning: This became a NatsuxFuta!ErzaxHarem, NatzaxHarem, story
1. Erza's Dilemma

**Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Titania**

**Draco711: Hello everyone to another story of mine! As I might have stated, Natsu will be joining me on my stories of Fairy Tail. Where is he you ask? Well, he got motion sickness and is out of it for the time being. Well, lets wish him well. But without further ado~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, for if I did, NatsuxErza will happen hands down, guaranteed,**

* * *

Erza is at the guild eating her favorite cake, strawberry cheesecake. She wants to enjoy it, but today, she can't really enjoy it. She has a lot on her mind at the moment. And the thoughts mainly consists of her two closest friends: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. For weeks now, she can't get them out of her mind, especially Natsu. Besides, he's the object of her affections, the person she loves with all her heart and soul. But there is one problem that held her back from confessing to him.

She's a futanari, a female with both female and male privates. Natsu may not look at her the same way again if he found out. Also, her manhood increase her desires for those of the same sex. And that's where Lucy comes in. Lucy is one of Erza's closest female friends, and Erza's desires increases more when she thinks about the Celestial mage. And of course, the same problem she has with Natsu pops into her mind. She finish her cake as said Celestial mage sat next to her.

"Hey Erza." Lucy greets, groggily.

"Hey Lucy," Erza greets back "What happen to you?"

"Natsu and Happy happened." Erza nodded, disappointed that she wasn't there. All she had to do was get rid of Happy and keep Gray from coming in. Then she can reveal that she's a futanari, that she loves Natsu, and wants Lucy in more than a platonic way. Suddenly she had an image of her thrusting into Lucy inside her home, making her scream her name. And then let Lucy ride her manhood as long as her heart desires. Well, until Natsu want to take her from behind and make her go crazy with pleasure. Then she wants to ride Natsu's manhood all night long. She didn't know that she gained a happy, dreamy expression.

"Erza, you okay?" Lucy asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I was just thinking." Erza answers.

"Sure? You just blanked out for a moment."

"Yes, I'm fine." Lucy nods as two more people and an Exceed sat next to them.

"Hey Erza, Lucy." Natsu greets, grinning.

"Hey Natsu, Happy, Gray." Erza greets back.

"Hey, we figured we could go on a mission." Gray responds.

"Aye!" Happy agrees. A light bulb went on in Erza's mind as she gained an idea. An idea that would get Natsu and Lucy in the same place.

"Natsu, meet me at Lucy's house after the mission." Erza states.

"Why my house?!" Lucy asks, shocked.

"Because it will involve you and don't want to be overheard."

"Should me and Gray come?" Happy asks.

"No."

"Aww~ okay."

"Fine with me." Gray said.

"Mind if I be late? Me and Happy are planning to go fishing after the mission." Natsu explains.

"Sure," Erza said "Just don't be too late."

"Aye!"

"Well, let's get started." Erza went to get a job that could take all day, and wouldn't tire Lucy out too much. She knew Lucy would be irritable when tired from a mission and she doesn't want Lucy to be in that mood. Luckily, she found one and took it to Mira to record it. Once she did that, her and the rest of Team Natsu left for the mission. Later in the day; Erza, Gray and Lucy walked into the guild. Natsu and Happy had went fishing the second they got back to Magnolia. Natsu wanted to catch a lot of fish with Happy and spend time with his surrogated son and closest friend before meeting with Erza and Lucy.

"I better go take a shower." Lucy informs.

"Okay, I'll meet you in within an hour." Erza replies. Lucy nods and left right back out the guild. Knowing Erza, she may come more early than the time set. So it gives Lucy an unknown amount of time to think on how to tell Erza her secret.

"Forty five minutes passed as Erza knocks on Lucy's door. She chose to not wear her armor tonight as it would hinder tonight's activities. In fact, she only wore a red dress that shows off her curves. She wants to seduce both Natsu and Lucy. Lucy will be easy, but Natsu will take work. The Fire Dragon Slayer can be dense in these kind of situations. While she thought on how to seduce Natsu, the door to Lucy's home opens, bringing the Knight mage to come out of her thoughts.

"Hey Erza." Lucy greets, happy that Erza chose to knock instead of coming in the usual way.

"Hey Lucy." Erza greets back.

"Come on in." Erza nods and walks in. As Lucy shut the door, Erza sat down in the chair. She notice Lucy is in her bathrobe, meaning she just let the bath. When Lucy turned around, Erza could see most of the blonde mage's cleavage. Luckily she left the bath, she wasn't wearing a bra at the moment. As Lucy sat down, this allowed a view of her sexy legs. A faint blush graced the Titania's features, her manhood hardening. Lucy had notice the red hair mage attire the second she opened the door. She wore a red dress that shows off her perfect curves, especially her cleavage. She also notice the faint blush on Erza's face. Now she know what Natsu meant, Erza is beautiful when she blush. All that caused Lucy to blush as she felt an uncomfortable feeling at her lower regions.

"Lucy, I want to tell you something." Erza said.

"Oh? What's that?" Lucy asks.

"Its…um…its…uh…oh screw it!" Erza stood up, walked over to Lucy, cups her face and kisses her deeply. This surprised Lucy greatly that she couldn't help but return the kiss. Slowly, Lucy wraps her arms around Erza and pulled her closer. Since Lucy had sat on her bed, Erza lays her back deepening the kiss. Lucy moans into the kiss as she entangled her fingers into Erza's hair. Erza pulls back for a moment for air, then kissed the blonde mage again. She then pressed her tongue against Lucy's lips who readily allowed entrance. Erza explored her mouth, enjoying the vanilla taste. They then pulled back for air.

"I assume you have more in mind when Natsu comes…" Lucy said, panting.

"Yes…but for now…" Erza responds, panting also. She opened Lucy's robes to expose her large mounds. Erza was mesmerized by them as she reached and fondled Lucy's left breast. Lucy moaned as Erza did that. Soon, Erza captured her left nipple into her mouth. Lucy moaned out as Erza sucked, lick, twirl and gently bit her nipple. Erza switched to Lucy's right nipple and repeated the process. The Celestial mage arched her back as Erza did so. After a few minutes, Erza pulls back and stood on her knees. She lowered her dress where it rest on her waist. It reveals that Erza wasn't wearing a bra.

"Lucy is amazed as she stared at Erza's perfect mounds. She sat up and licked Erza's left nipple, causing the latter to moan. Her nipples were sensitive. Lucy took Erza's nipple into her mouth and began playing with it as Erza did to hers. She loved how Erza moans as she did this. Erza then pulls back, much to Lucy's disappointment.

"Lucy…I have to tell you something." Erza said.

"What is it, Erza?" Lucy asks.

"Well…it's easier to show you." Lucy watched Erza lower her dress all the way down, noting that she wasn't wearing panties and is shocked. Erza had an erect manhood. She is surprised she didn't feel it during that whole time. But the thought that came to mind was:

"She's like me!?"

"Like you?" Lucy then realized she said that out loud and sighs.

"I'm a futanari also." Lucy confessed. She removed her bathrobe and showed her also erect manhood. Erza is amazed as she saw Lucy's manhood. It may not be as big as hers, but it is big. She slowly reached and touched it, causing Lucy to moan lightly. She began to stroke her, causing the Celestial mage to moan more. Erza then took Lucy's manhood into her mouth, causing the blonde mage to gasp. Titania smiled as she began to blow her closest friend. Lucy moaned as she got her manhood sucked by the red haired mage. Said red haired mage began stroking herself as she sucked Lucy. Her free hand was playing with Lucy's balls and womanhood, adding more to her pleasure. Lucy moans louder as she lays back onto her bed. This action caused Erza to take her entire length into her mouth, to her surprise. However, she continued to blow her repressing her gag reflex. Lucy's face is red as she gripped the sheets and toes curled.

"Ah…E-Erza…I'm close…" Lucy moans out. Erza continues, deepthroating her as she does so. Lucy moaned out Erza's name as she came into Erza's throat. Erza swallowed most of it, though had to pull back. This caused Lucy to cum over her face and chest.

"Wow…" Erza breathes, as she licked her breasts. Lucy blushed as she watched Erza do this. Erza then looks at Lucy and smiles. She lays Lucy back down and moves over her till her manhood is over her face. Lucy blushes as she lick the tip, causing Erza to moan lightly. Lucy then took the head into her mouth, as Erza moaned more. After a moment, the Celestial mage began to blow Erza. Erza tossed her head back as Lucy blew her. Lucy used one hand to play with the Knight mage's balls while the other played with her womanhood. Erza's face had become red, gripping the sheets. She thrusted down, causing her length to go all the way into Lucy's mouth. This surprised Lucy, who had to suppress her gag reflex. Erza continued this as Luc held the Knight mage's thighs.

"Ah…ah…L-Lucy…I-I'm close…" Erza moans out. Lucy tightened her grip on Erza's thighs. After a few more thrusts, Erza came into Lucy's throat. Lucy swallowed as much as she could as half of it had shot out of her mouth. Once she finish, Erza pulls out of Lucy's throat and mouth with a small pop. Lucy was taking deep breaths as Erza moves from over her for a moment. After a few minutes, Lucy regained her breath sitting up.

"Wow Erza, who knew you can cum that much." Lucy said, blushing.

"Same could be said to you." Erza replies, smirking, yet also blushing. Lucy giggled as Erza lays her down. This caused the Celestial mage to blush deeper as Erza moves on top of her. Erza then asks in a sultry voice:

"Ready?" Lucy nods as Erza lines herself up and enters into Lucy's warmth. Lucy gasps as Erza go further in. Lucy grips Erza's shoulders as Erza finally fit her entire length inside. Once Lucy was comfortable with the size, Erza began thrusting at a slow steady pace. Lucy moans softly as Erza did this. Erza slowly pulled out, and before the head is withdrawn, slowly goes back in. She continued this process over and over again.

"Erza…stop teasing...and go faster…" Lucy moans softly.

"Hmm? What was that?" Erza asks, continuing the slow thrusting.

"Faster…"

"Sorry, I still can't hear you."

"JUST FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD AND FAST! DRILL INTO ME TILL I CUM ALL OVER!" Erza smirks and indeed went faster and harder. Lucy gasps and moans loudly as she felt her womanhood get pounded by her red haired lover. Lucy knew it was false, that Erza's manhood causes her to want her. She knew Erza's heart belongs to Natsu and Natsu alone. But right now, she doesn't care as Erza pounds into her. Erza knew she should have waited till Natsu had arrived. But Lucy was so sexy in her bathrobe, that Erza couldn't hold herself back. If Natsu do come, she going to make it up to him by letting him have his way with her and be his maid for a year. But for now, she will enjoy Lucy's tight womanhood

Erza deepens her thrusts as Lucy wraps her legs around her. Erza felt Lucy's manhood flopping against them both, thus turning her on even more. She then lifted Lucy up and continued thrusting into her. Lucy wraps her arms around Erza's neck as she matches Erza's thrusts. Erza held Lucy's ass firmly, thrusting harder into her. With each thrust, Lucy moans louder and louder. The Knight mage then latched onto Lucy's left nipple, causing the latter to moan louder to the point of screaming. Soon Lucy came from her manhood and womanhood. Both girls were covered in Lucy's release but Erza continued thrusting into the blonde mage.

"Lucy fell from Erza's neck as she fell back, legs still wrapped around Erza. This allowed Erza to go deeper into Lucy. Erza thrusting became harder as Lucy's breasts sways back and forth along with her manhood. The love making is so intense the bed was creaking.

"Lucy…I'm gonna…" Erza moans out.

"Cum…cum inside me…I want your cum in my womb…" Lucy managed to moan out. Erza thrusted a few more times before exploding deep into Lucy. Lucy arched her back as she felt herself be filled to the brim. She was overcome with pleasure that she exploded covering herself with her own cum. Erza pulls out and shot the rest of her cum on Lucy. She fell beside Lucy, with a satisfied smile for the time being. Lucy looked to Erza and smiles. She looked so cute, though for now, they're not done as she sat up and moved behind Erza. Erza was resting, figuring she will need it when Natsu arrives. She is surprised, however, as she felt her bum lifted into the air.

"L-Lucy?!" Erza said, blushing.

"What? You don't think you're going to have all the fun, do you?" Lucy asks seductively.

"But Natsu…"

"Can join us when he gets here." Lucy then slapped Erza's ass earning a moan. Lucy giggled.

"Ooh~ I didn't know that the Titania is a masochist." She slapped Erza's ass again, only harder. This caused Erza to moan louder. Lucy continued this till Erza's ass was red. Erza's manhood is leaking precum as her womanhood is leaking her juices. Lucy then lines herself up.

"Ready?" Lucy whispers.

"Yes…" Erza whispers back. Lucy smirks and rams into Erza, causing her to scream out in pleasure. Lucy began thrusting into Erza hard and fast. Erza screams out in pleasure as her womanhood is brutally pounded. Lucy held Erza's hips as she added more force to her thrusts. Erza grips the sheets tightly. Her breasts are swaying furiously as her manhood is flopping around wildly. Lucy smirks then inserted a finger into Erza's anal entrance, causing the Knight mage to gasp. The headboard is hitting the wall as Lucy's thrusts became harder and more uncontrolled.

"Oh Erza…I'm close…" Lucy moans out.

"M-Me too…ah…lets cum together…" Erza moans out also. Lucy thrusted a few more times and exploded deep within Erza who exploded onto the bed and around Lucy's manhood. Once Lucy finish, she began thrusting into Erza again hard and fast. Erza moans out loudly as she grip the sheets tighter. Lucy goes harder and deeper, exploding again into Erza. Erza mind blanked out as she exploded more onto the bed. They fell beside one another, panting heavily. They looked at one another and knew they were far from done.

"Morning soon came as the sunlight hit Erza's face. She slowly woke up from her slumber, sitting up. She looked around and noticed she isn't in her room at Fairy Hills. In fact, she's in Lucy's room, and that's when the night's previous events came to her. She looked down and saw Lucy sleeping soundly. The Knight mage smiled and kissed the Celestial mage on the forehead, Now her thoughts went to an important matter: Where the HELL was Natsu last night? She told him to meet at Lucy's house. She allowed him to be lightly late since he gave advance notice of his plans with Happy. But not showing up is a whole another thing. She soon felt the blonde mage begin to wake.

"Morning Lucy." Erza greets.

"M-Morning Erza…" Lucy yawns. After a few seconds, Lucy sat up quickly and looked at Erza.

"Erza?! Why are you here?!"

"We slept together."

"Why are you naked?! And why am I naked?!"

"We had sex last night. Quite intense and passionate if you ask me." Lucy face became red as a tomato. Then a thought passed through her mind and asks:

"Where's Natsu? Wasn't he supposed to be here?"

"That's what I want to know." Lucy saw Erza's downcast expression. Natsu not appearing must've really affected her. Suddenly, something flew in with the form of a blue cat.

"Lucy! Is Erza still-AHHH~!" Happy shouts. He was shocked at what he saw and flew into the wall. Worried about the blue Exceed, Lucy helped him up.

"You okay, Happy?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine…you two just surprised me," Happy answers rubbing his forehead. "Why are you two naked?" Lucy and Erza blushed as Lucy answered:

"We…um…had a night of passion…" Happy looked surprised as his mouth hung open. After a moment, Happy snapped back to his senses.

"So that's must be why Natsu was upset last night." Happy said, with his paw on his chin.

"Natsu was here?" Erza asks surprised.

"Aye. After we took the fish we caught home, he went to meet you at Lucy's house. But like an hour later, he was back. He looked physically shaken, as if he was trying to keep himself together. Now I know why."

"Why didn't he come in? We were expecting him."

"Well, thanks to his high sense of smell, he must've smelled…you know… you having sex." Erza didn't speak, she just Requip into her white blouse, blue skirt, and black boots and ran out. Happy made to follow her, but Lucy stopped him. She shook her head, which Happy slowly understood.

"Erza ran straight to the cabin Natsu and Happy lives in, It is located in the woods, and she is one of the few people who knew exactly where its located. After thirty minutes, she saw it in sight. She slowed to a walk, wondering if Natsu wanted to see her. It wouldn't surprise her if he didn't and that scared her. She should've waited for Natsu to arrive, but chose to let her lust take control. She knocked on the door timidly, and waited. Minutes passed and Erza thought Natsu had left. Right when she was about to leave, the door opened.

"…Yeah?" Natsu asks. Erza looked at Natsu and covered her mouth. She never seen Natsu so dejected and broken. It's like a shell of his former self.

"Natsu…" Erza said, timidly.

"Erza?" Natsu responds surprised. He thought of all the people who would be there and Erza wasn't one of them. The next thing he knew was Erza throwing her arms around him, crying. Shocked and surprised, he hugs her back.

"I'm sorry Natsu…I been stupid!" she cries.

"Erza…" Natsu whispers.

"Me and Lucy…we were to wait for you…before we engaged such activities…"

"You were waiting for me?"

"Yes, so I can tell you that I'm a futanari. And before you asks, it's a girl with both female and male parts." Natsu nods as she continues:

"We were to have that night of passion together, but we messed that up by not waiting for you…and I wanted to tell you that I love you!" Natsu is shocked at that confession. He loves Erza, but didn't know if she felt the same. But now he know as he said:

"I love you, too, Erza." Erza looked up at the Fire Dragon Slayer as tears fell.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, I love you more than anything. Even if you have male parts."

"Oh…Natsu!" Erza captured his lips with her own. She is so happy that she can't think of a word to describe the depth. She hopped and wrapped her legs around Natsu. Natsu then carried her inside and shut the door with his foot. Natsu entered his and Happy's room since Erza moans her displeasure of the other rooms. He lays her on the bed and pulls back from the kiss for air.

"I love you, Natsu." Erza breathes.

"I love you, too, Erza." Natsu breathes also.

"Oh~ then prove it~" Natsu smirks and kissed her deeply and passionately. Erza kissed back wrapping her arms around the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu pressed Erza's lips with his tongue which she allowed entrance. Their tongue soon engaged in a tongue war which Natsu won. He explored her mouth and enjoyed her taster which is the taste of strawberries. Soon, Erza push his tongue back and explored his mouth. She couldn't place the taste, though if fire had a taste to it, it would be this. And she found a taste that rivals her strawberry cheesecake. Because this isn't any fire taster, it's her loves fire taste. Natsu then lowers to her jawline, then to her neck causing Erza to moan. Natsu kissed, licked, sucked, and bit the Knight mage's neck causing her to moan more and more. Natsu slowly unbuttoned her blouse and took it off.

"Wow...no bra?" Natsu said.

"And no panties." Erza confirms. Natsu chuckled as he fondled her breasts. Erza moans as Natsu continued before taking a nipple into his mouth. Erza arches her back as Natsu twirled his tongue over her nipple/ He gently pinched the other nipple causing Erza to nearly scream. After a few minutes, he switch nipples to give the same pleasure to the other. Erza entangles her fingers in Natsu's pink hair. Natsu pulls back, and looked at Erza who is red in the face. The Knight mage sat up and removed his vest. Once she tossed it, she began to remove his pants and boxers. When she lowered his boxers, his manhood had shot out and hit her forehead.

"Ah?! Sorry Erza!" Natsu apologizes. But Erza was to focus on his manhood. His manhood is bigger than hers and Lucy's. She reached and began to stroke at a steady pace. Natsu lightly moans as he watches her stroke him. After another minute or two, Erza took half of him into her mouth causing Natsu to hold in a gasp. Seeing this, Erza smiles and began to blow him. Natsu moans deeply as he got blew. He loved the feeling of her mouth around his manhood. He then held her head and lead her down further. Erza is surprised as Natsu led her down his manhood, causing her to deepthroat him.

"Ah...Erza...I'm gonna cum..." Natsu groans out. Erza nods the best she could as she went faster. Soon Natsu released his thick seed directly into her throat. Erza is surprised on how hot his cum is and the amount that caused her cheeks to bulge to contain it. Natsu pulls out as some hit her chest. It took a moment, but Erza managed to swallow it all. She smiled up at a blushing Natsu. His blush deepened when she began licking the cum from her breasts sexily.

"Wow..." Natsu breathes. Erza smile widens as she stood up. She undid her skirt and let it fall to the floor as Natsu saw her manhood. He didn't know what he would think, but now he do. Its a nice addition to her as he smiled. Erza lays back onto the bed and spreads her legs as her manhood rests on her stomach. Knowing what she wants, Natsu went over and knelt in front of Erza's womanhood. He looked up at Erza who gave a reassuring smile. The Fire Dragon Slayer nods and licks her womanhood. This caused the Knight mage to shiver and moan softly. Natsu continued his licking process causing Erza to squirm and moan. He then inserted his tongue causing Erza to moan out louder. He swirled his tongue inside her, then began thrusting it. Erza felt her toes curling as she arches her back. She never knew Natsu was so good at this, she wonder if this really is his first time. Before she could continue, her mind was overloaded with please as she suddenly came all over Natsu's face. This surprised Natsu as he pulls back, licking around his mouth. Once he finish, he grinned.

"Mm~ strawberries~" Erza blushed crimson that nearly put her scarlet hair to shame as he watched him lick away her juices from his fingers. Once he did that, he moves over her and looks into her eyes. Both pair of eyes shows lust, desire, want, need, and most of all: love. Natsu slowly enters Erza, causing her to gasp from his size and length. Once he felt she was comfortable, Natsu began thrusting at a steady pace. Erza held Natsu's shoulders as he continued steadily.

"Erza...you're so tight..." Natsu groans.

"And you're so big..." Erza moans. Natsu then went faster and harder into Erza, causing her to moan loudly. Natsu just began and she felt her mind beginning to melt. She felt him hitting the entrance to her womb. She thought it was because he couldn't fit no more inside of her-she could not be more wrong. After a few minutes, she felt Natsu penetrated her womb, causing her to scream out. Natsu went harder and deeper into her, turned on further by her scream. He lifted her legs which she wrapped around him. He then lowered his lips to her neck and bit harshly down. Erza gasps in both pain and pleasure, wrapping her arms around him knowing he had marked her as his. Soon, Natsu pulled back from Erza completely.

"Erza pouted from feeling empty until Natsu lifted her and placed her on all fours. Erza, who is already red in the face, blushed more as she smiled at Natsu over her shoulder. Natsu blushed crimson which is the same shade as Erza's hair as he watched Erza's beautiful smile. And it made her even more sexy. But the second she shook her ass enticingly toward him, he pounced on her and entered her again. This time, he began thrusting into her with reckless abandon. Erza moans his name loudly as she grips the sheets. Her breasts were swaying as her manhood flopped around wildly with precum flying everywhere. The sweat that was formed on her body seems to fly off her with each powerful thrust of Natsu. Natsu went deeper and harder, causing the Knight mage to moan out his name louder. Natsu loved the way she moans as he lifts her up by her legs. Erza felt herself slide further down his manhood. She wrapped as arm around Natsu pressing her back against his chest. Natsu then began thrusting into her again, only faster. At this point, Erza couldn't stop moaning the Salamander's name. Natsu was mesmerized as he watched Erza breasts bounce around wildly as her manhood was flopping around just as wild. All that had caused him to reach his limit.

"Erza..."I'm gonna cum..." Natsu grunts.

"M-Me too..." Erza moans out.

"ERZA!"

"NATSU!" With a few more powerful thrusts, Natsu exploded violently within Erza, instantly filling her to the brim as cum shot out. Erza not only exploded her own orgasm, releasing her juices around Natsu's manhood, she also exploded from her own manhood, painting the bed and floor white with cum. Once both felt their orgasm die, they fell onto the bed of cum as Erza cuddled into Natsu.

"W-Wow..." Erza breathes.

"Yeah..." Natsu agrees. Erza smiles contently then blushed.

"Um...Natsu?"

"Yeah...Erza?" Erza regained some of her breath.

"M-Maybe next time...when we make love...m-maybe I could...do you...?" Natsu looked at her with a blank stare, making it difficult to read him. Five minutes passed and Erza began to panic. She guess she asked too soon, but then another thought occurred. What guy will allow his girlfriend to fuck him? Guessing his answer, she was about to tell him to forget everything she said when he answered:

"Sure!"

"W-What?"

"Sure, you can do me." He gave her his trademark grin she loved so much.

"B-But won't that make you gay?"

"Erza, it will make me gay if I let a guy do me. And the only person I see is a beautiful girl with an added bonus. So of course you can do me." Tears of joy fell as Erza hugged Natsu closer as she whispered:

"Thank, Natsu." Natsu smiles softly and kissed the top of her head. The two then let sleep overtake them, as their smiles never left their faces. At Lucy's house~

"Ah...harder...faster...right there..." Lucy moans out. Lucy is getting both her womanhood and anal hammered by both Virgo and Aquarius. The two Celestial spirits are also futanaris. Virgo is pounding into Lucy's womanhood as Aquarius is pounding Lucy's anal. Lucy already came ten times as her bed is covered in cum. Its a good thing Lucy sent Happy to Lisanna's. She didn't want to scar him, or Natsu will never let her hear the end of it. And also, she knew the two spirits isn't going to stop till she can't walk straight for weeks. With that in mind, she couldn't help but smile.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And here we have it folks~ I hope you enjoy this. I was wondering if I should make two or three more chapters: one which is pure NatsuxErza another is pure LucyxVirgoxAquarius and the third (maybe) NatsuxErzaxLucy? I probably won't do it. I'll see where the writing winds take me. But other than that, please review on what you think of the story. Ah~ Natsu you're better.**

**Natsu: Yeah...what I miss?**

**Draco711: Go and read the story.**

**Natsu: Okay, hope its good.**

***Left to read the story***

**Draco711: Wonder how he'll take it. **


	2. NatsuxErzaxMira

**Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Titania**

**Ch. 2**

**Draco711: Okay, I'm back with a second chapter due to requests. When I was thinking, I wanted this chapter to only include Natsu and Erza. But as you will read, I decided to change that. Yes, Natsu and Erza will have their 1-on-1 time without anyone else joining in with them. Question is: When? Not sure till we get to that point. Well, on with the-Oh Natsu, you finish the first chapter.**

**Natsu: *face crimson red***

**Draco711: I will assume you like the story. Well, anyway~ on with the story. Hobey Ho lets go~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

* * *

Erza slowly woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She figured she could get us to that as she opened her eyes. She looked around and notice that she isn't in her room. And that's when her eyes landed on someone with pink hair. She smiles as she watched Natsu's sleeping face. She remembers they finally had their day of passion, and her smile widened. She kissed his cheek gently before getting up. She left to the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, she walks out with a towel covering her. Once she got back to the room, she walked to where her clothes were at. However, once she got to the spot, they were dirtied by cum. Sighing, she sent it to her pocket dimension while Requipping into a lavender flower dress. She then went to make breakfast for herself and Natsu.

The sun's rays began flowing into the room. The rays hit Natsu's face, causing him to furrow his eyebrows. He grumbled and turned over to keep the sun from hitting his face. He mumbled something about eating the sun one day. Right when he was about to go back to sleep, two things caught his attention. One was the fact Erza is gone. The second is that he smelled cooking from the kitchen. Figuring Erza would be doing the cooking, he got up from the bed, He chose to take a shower first which took twenty minutes. Once he finish, he went and changed into another outfit since his previous one was too dirty from the cum. The outfit he wore is a dark crimson vest, around his waist is a black sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes with crimson wraps, and black wristbands. After that, he went to the kitchen.

Natsu entered the kitchen as Erza is at the stove, making pancakes. From the looks of it, she already finish the eggs, toast, and bacon. He smiles and went up to hug her from behind, causing her to jump.

"Morning, love." Natsu grins. Erza smiles warmly as she replied:

"Morning~"

"I see you had made breakfast."

"Yes, I figured I could do that at least."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, but I wanted too." Natsu smiles as he kissed her neck, causing her to shiver. Erza finish the pancakes and put them on the plates. She handed one to him as they went to sit at the table.

"Time to eat!" Natsu states. Natsu took a bite out of the pancakes as Erza watched apprehensively. Suddenly, Natsu's expression went completely blank.

"Natsu, what do you think?" Erza asks, softly. No response came from the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Come on, stop joking around." Still, no response had come forth. She then began to panic and worry. Maybe she shouldn't have tried to cook breakfast, thinking she is awful at it. She looked down, about to grab both plates to throw the food away till…

"This tastes so incredibly awesome!" Natsu exclaims. Erza looked up surprised to see him begin eating vigorously.

"I-It's not horrible?" she asks.

"Of course not! It's one of the best I had eaten in my entire life!" Erza smiles softly as she watched Natsu eat. She can assume that one other person's cooking he enjoys is Mira's. She smile slightly wider as she began eating. Once they had finish eating and cleaned the dishes, they made their way to the guild.

"Hey Erza." Natsu said.

"Yes, Natsu?" Erza replies.

"Are you the only futanari in the guild?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh? Then who are the others?"

"Well, one is Lucy. I found out recently." She mumbled the last one, still feeling guilty about the ordeal. Natsu still heard her though due to his enhanced hearing. Figuring she still guilty about it, he took her hand. She looked up to him, seeing him giving her a reassuring smile. She couldn't help but smile as she continued.

"Another is Mira."

"Really, Mira?"

"Yes, she is also a futanari."

"So that what she meant before."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, back when she was mean and scary. You two were arguing as normal. You said that you were tired of yelling her name over stupid stuff. And she countered that you weren't complaining about yelling her name the night before." Erza blushed crimson as she remembered it. Mira had invited her, surprisingly, to her home. Elfman and Lisanna weren't there, which was ominous. And the smile on Mira's face was even more ominous. Mira walked over to the scarlet haired knight and kissed her, causing said knight's eyes to widen. Mira's hands wandered around Erza's body. Erza couldn't help but moan at that. Mira then pulls back, and pulls Erza to her room. All can be said is she's lucky her siblings weren't there at the time.

"Um…Erza." Natsu said.

"Huh? What?" Erza responds, looking at him.

"You're getting alittle too aroused." Erza looked down and saw her skirt rising from her growing erection. She blushed a deep crimson as she covered herself looking around.

"This is so embarrassing!"

"Yeah, getting a hard-on in public is embarrassing. Was your time with Mira all like that?"

"Yeah, she really knew how to pleasure a girl and make her go insane. Not that you don't either!" Natsu laughs lightly.

"Its fine. Though I know why I suddenly began fighting Mira each time you and her came back from whatever that caused your flushed face now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's because I cared more about you than I was letting on. And the fact Mira was able to make you all hot and bothered didn't sit well with me. But I wouldn't admit it." Erza looked at Natsu with a surprised look. That also explains why he avoided her at the time. She smiles and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush lightly.

"And now I'm with the love of my life who loved me before he even knew it himself." Erza states. Natsu blushed more, then he grins. Seeing the grin she loves so much caused Erza's smile to widen. They intertwined their fingers, as they continued to the guild.

"Hmm? Isn't that Lucy?" Natsu asks. Erza looked to where he was pointing and saw the familiar blonde hair of their teammate. On closer inspection, it is indeed Lucy.

"Yes, it is her." Erza answers.

"I wonder why she is walking funny."

"Yes, let's go ask her."

"Hey Lucy!" Lucy turned to see who called her to see Natsu and Erza. She smiles and waited for them to catch up. Once they caught up, they continued to the guild.

"So you two are a couple now?" Lucy asks, smiling.

"Yeah, we are." Erza answers, smiling.

"And you're okay Erza is a futanari?"

"Yup!" Natsu answers, grinning.

"Wow~ I'm so happy for you!" The couple smiles warmly to one another.

"So Luce, why are you walking funny?" Lucy blushed at Natsu's question.

"Well…let's say me, Virgo, and Aquarius had a lot of fun…"

"Oh…ohhh~" Lucy nods, happy she didn't have to spell it out for him. Then Natsu remembered something as he turned to his girlfriend and asked:

"So other than you, Lucy, and Mira; who else are futanari?" Surprised, Lucy turned to Erza.

"Well, they're: Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy. I suspect Kinana and Evergreen are futanari also." Erza answers.

"Wow, you sure know your stuff about who they are." Lucy said.

"Well, we share the same bath. So it's only natural that I know."

"Bath…wait! Natsu, you and Gray took baths with Erza! How come you didn't know?"

"It wasn't as pronounced back then. So they couldn't tell one way or another." Lucy nods as they arrived to the guild. They could hear everyone inside, so they walked in. Suddenly, everyone went quiet at the three entrance.

"What's up, everyone?" Natsu asks. No one responded to the question.

"Everyone, what's going on?" Erza asks. Still, no one answers.

"Is something wrong everyone?" Lucy asks.

"Natsu…Erza…your hands…" Mascao said, pointing. Confused, they looked to their free hands and saw nothing wrong with them.

"Nothing is wrong with our hands." Erza replies.

"Your other hands." Wakaba informs. They looked at one another, then at their interlocked hands. That's when realization hit them.

"Oh, we're holding hands." Natsu said, simply.

"Why?" Romeo asks.

"We're a couple." Erza answers.

"…WHAT?!" the guild yells in shock.

"Yeah, not sure why you're surprised." Natsu states. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the guild's reaction as she and the couple took their seats at their usual table by a shock Gray.

"Hi Gray!" Lucy greets, smiling.

"Huh? Oh, hey Lucy." Gray greets back, shaking his head.

"You surprised they got together?"

"To be honest, not really. Just surprised they are together now, figured they would get together later on down the line." Lucy nods at his reasoning, understanding why he thought that way.

"Erza, can you come here for a second?" Mira calls. Erza looks over to Mira, and nods. She stood up, kissed Natsu briefly, then walked over to the barmaid.

"Yes, Mira?" Erza asks.

"I see you and Natsu finally got together." Mira answers, smiling.

"Yes, we are." Erza smiles as she looked over to Natsu who is arguing with Gray once again.

"Well, at least we had fun."

"Yeah, we did." Mira smiles as she cleaned a glass.

"I will wish you luck in your relationship."

"Mira, thank you."

"Anytime…hey, Erza."

"Yes?"

"I wish we could do it one more time. Before you gotten together with Natsu."

"Mira…"

"Oh hey Natsu!" Erza looked and saw that Natsu had took a seat by her.

"Hey Mira!" Natsu greets, grinning.

"How are you?"

"I'm great! Just taking a break from fighting Gray who is looking for his clothes."

"Natsu…!" Erza growls, a dark aura appearing.

"D-Did I say f-fighting? I-I meant enjoying a game! Yeah, a game, we were playing a game!"

"Good."

"Hey Mira!"

"Yes, Natsu?" Mira replies.

"Come by my house later tonight. Erza is going to be there too."

"Why?"

"We're going to play a game and need a third person."

"Why not ask Happy to join you?"

"He's going to spend the night with Wendy and Carla."

"Why not anyone else?"

"It has to be you!"

"Well, okay. I'll be there."

"Great!" Natsu kissed Erza on the cheek, then ran into the brawl that started courtesy of Gajeel and Gray.

"That Natsu, he must have something planned." Mira said, a hand on her cheek.

"He must do, but I have no idea what it is." Erza replies, sighing.

"Guess we will see later tonight."

"Yes, we will." The day went by as normal. Natsu and Erza had left early to prepare for Mira's arrival. Soon, it was the end of the day.

"Master, can you lock up tonight?" Mira asks, from the door.

"Of course, my dear." Makarov answers, smiling.

"Thank you Master." Mira smiles as she left the guild. She walked through town till she arrived to the forest. That's when she took the path that lead to Natsu's and Happy's home. She looked around, smiling at the scenery. She wonders if this is why Natsu and Happy chose to live out here. Soon she saw the two home. She arrived to the front door, and knocked. Yet, no one answered after a few minutes. So she knocks again, a little louder this time. Still, no one answered the door. Worried, she reached for the doorknob and turns it. The door opened, so she walks in.

"Natsu? Erza? Are you two here?" Mira calls out. She walked through the house, seeing neither of them. It was kind of confusing really, Natsu usually plays a game with others in his living room. As she passed Natsu's room, she heard a moan coming from there. Confused, she walked to the door and opened it. The sight before her caused her to stop, shock.

"Natsu is intensely thrusting into Erza from behind. Erza is moaning loudly, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Natsu seems to go faster the more Erza moans out his name. Mira went red as she felt herself grow harder. That's when Natsu noticed her as he thrusts deeper into Erza.

"Ah...you made it...hrn...Mira..." Natsu grunts.

"N-Natsu...you planned this?" Mira asks, softly.

"Yeah." the Fire Dragon Slayer continued till Erza had came onto the bed and around his manhood. He then pulls out of Erza who pouted. She wanted him to release inside her. She looked around to glare at him to continue till she saw Mira.

"M-Mira!" Erza breathes.

"Hi." Mira greets, slightly breathless.

"H-How long were you standing there...?"

"Not long." Natsu answers.

"Natsu...you asked Mira here for a threesome?"

"That's part of the reason."

"Part of..."

"I overheard your conversation at the guild. About wishing you two did it one last time before getting together with me." Mira blushed, embarrassed that he heard that. Then a thought came to her.

"B-But how can you know Erza wanted to?" Mira asks.

"You'll ne amazed on the questions she'll answer while fucking her brains out." Erza blushed heavily as she hit Natsu's arm. He chuckled rubbing his slightly stinging arm. He then moved and placed Erza on all fours with her bum in the air, causing her to blush a red that put her hair to shame. He looked over to Mira and said:

"I also heard you like to do anal. So here you go~" Natsu spread Erza's ass, making the Knight to blush more if that is even possible. Mira is also blushing crimson as she looked. From her spot, she can see cum leaking from Erza's manhood as well as her womanhood. Mira began removing her dress and high heels as she walked over to them. She crawled into the bed and over to the. She stood on her knees once she was behind Erza, looking at Natsu.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Of course!" Natsu assures, grinning.

"Then you're gonna let Natsu bring you to overwhelming bliss." Erza states, smirking. Mira blushes again, then smiles.

"Okay~" And with that, she slid herself into Erza's anal. Erza bit her lip at the familiar sensation. Mira let out a soft moan as the sensation flowing up her manhood.

"Ah~ you're as tight as always Erza." Mira moans.

"And you're as big as always..." Erza moans back. Once Erza was comfortable enough, despite being stretched to the limit by Natsu, Mira began to thrust at a steady pace. Erza moans softly as she felt Mira begin to move. To be honest, she missed the feeling of Mira's manhood inside of her. And once she and Natsu are truly alone, she's going to show Natsu just how much she is grateful to him for allowing this. She looked to Natsu with a smile. He smiled back when she had caught his attention. Erza smiled wider, then began moaning loudly as Mira went faster with her thrusts. Erza's manhood swung back and forth as she grips the bed sheets.

"Erza...you sure love my manhood in your ass...do you..." Mira asks, thrusting harder.

"Yes~ I love it so much...!" Erza moans loudly. Mira smiles as she gave a slap to Erza's ass causing her to moan. Mira did it again, harder and causing Erza to moan louder. Mira continued slapping Erza's ass with each thrust. Erza moans Mira's name loudly as she got her ass pounded.

"Ah...I'm close..." Mira moans.

"M-Me too..."Erza moans also.

"ERZA!"

"MIRA!" Mira exploded within Erza, coating her insides white. Erza explodes also onto the bed. Erza's mind blanked out as she fell unconscious. Mira pulls out, as a trail of cum followed.

"Wow...just like old times..." Mira breathes. She then seen a shadow looming over her. She looked around and saw Natsu standing there, his manhood standing at attention. It took a moment for Mira to wrap her mind around Natsu's size.

"Well, seems little Natsu is ready to go~"

"Well, watching you fuck Erza caused him to come out to play. Sorry, I kind of caused her two or three orgasms before you arrived." Natsu admits.

"Its okay, she will wake soon. So till she does, let me take care of you." And with that said, she licked his tip causing a shiver down his spine. Mira smiles as she licks up and down his manhood, playing with his balls.

"Mm! that's nice~" Natsu moans. Mira giggles as she took him into her mouth. As soon as she did, she could confirm he is bigger than Erza for sure. She began to suck him as he leaned his head back. Mira then pulls back, and wraps her breasts around his throbbing manhood, causing Natsu to moan deeper. She began moving her breasts up and down causing Natsu to moan out more.

"Ah~ Mira..." Mira smiles as she took the head into her mouth, sucking it.

"M-Mira!" Natsu came into Mira's mouth. She swallowed all that she could before pulling away, causing the rest of the cum to land on her face and breasts. Once he finish, she began to lick her breast sexily.

"Mm~ delicious." Mira purrs. Natsu blushed as Mira got onto all fours. She looked over her shoulder to Natsu.

"Natsu, I want you to fuck me...fuck me silly...fuck my brains out...I don't care, just fuck me..."

"Mira, as much as the sight before me is very tempting, I have to pass that to my girlfriend." Mira looked, and saw Erza smiling at her. And she saw the Knight's manhood standing at attention. Mira blushed as Erza moves behind her, and lines her manhood up to her womanhood.

"Are you ready, my sexy little demon?" Erza asks in a sultry voice.

"Yes, my sexy little knight." Mira answers in anticipation. Erza smiles and enters Mira, causing her to moan out. She began thrusting into her hard and fast. Mira moans loudly as she got pounded from behind. She grips the sheets tightly, her breasts and manhood swaying. Erza used her index and middle fingers to play with Mira's anal, causing Mira to gasp. Natsu had took a seat, watching Erza fuck Mira as he jacks himself off.

Erza then lifted and held Mira, causing the barmaid to slide further down Titania's manhood. Mira wrapped an arm around Erza as she began thrusting into her again. Mira moans loudly as her breasts bounced wildly as her manhood flops around just as wild. Erza planted kisses to Mira's neck as she increase the speed of her thrusts. Precum was flying everywhere from Mira's manhood. After a while, Mira is riding Erza hard into the bed. Both girls are moaning loudly as Erza held Mira's waist. Erza rolled over on top of Mira and began thrusting into her harder and deeper. Mira screams out in pleasure as Erza fucked her brains out.

"M-Mira...I'm close..." Erza grunts.

"M-Me too..." Mira moans.

"MIRA!"

"ERZA!" Erza thrusts rapidly a few more times before exploding inside of Mira. Mira exploded from both her manhood and womanhood, her mouth open in a silent scream. Natsu, who was watching the whole time, came also onto the floor. Mira then passed out. Erza pulls out of the barmaid, leaning back on her hands. She looked and saw that Mira is leaking with both of their release. She smiles, then looked over to Natsu.

"Thank you for this, Natsu." Erza said.

"Anytime Erza." Natsu replies. He smiles causing Erza to smile wider. She got off the bed and walked over to him, swaying her hips. Natsu blushed as he watched her manhood sway back and forth, causing his own manhood stand at attention once again. Erza smiles as she knelt down in front of him.

"My, my, someone is excited." Erza states.

"W-Well, its not my fault I was looking at a goddess." Natsu responds, blushing deeper. Erza blushed at that, and smiles. She then licked the tip, causing him to moan softly. Erza licked him up and down before taking him into her mouth. Natsu moans as Erza blew him. Erza hands roams upwards to his chest as she sucked Natsu. She wraps her tongue around the head, then prodded the entrance of the tip wither tongue.

"E-Erza..." Natsu moans. Erza pulls back with a smile, stroking him.

"Natsu, you remember what I said earlier?" Erza asks, with a sultry smile.

"Not at the moment..."

"You were to bring Mira to an overwhelming bliss." She kissed the tip, causing Natsu to moan again. Erza looked over and saw Mira waking up. She smiles and went over to her. Mira had just woken up, and barely got her bearings when she felt herself being lifted. She looked and saw Erza smiling.

"E-Erza..." Mira breathes. Erza smiles wider as she went over to Natsu. Mira is red at what's happening at the moment. Erza then gave a mock frown.

"Natsu, how could you let your manhood to go soft?" she asks.

"Huh? Oh sorry, kind of got distracted by a thought." Natsu apologizes.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Erza lifted her foot and placed it on his manhood. She then began giving him a foot job, causing Natsu to moan. She smiles and continues doing so. She then kisses Mira deeply, groping her breast with the hand under her torso. Mira moans into the kiss, licking Erza's lips with her tongue. All that caused Natsu to be hard once again. Erza removes her foot that has quite a bit of precum under it. She then lowered Mira onto Natsu's manhood, causing her to gasp. Natsu moans softly as he felt Mira around him. She was so tight, almost as tight as Erza. Mira had lost her breath at Natsu's size entering her. Once he felt that she was comfortable enough, he began moving. Mira moans out loudly, nearly going blank with pleasure as she wraps an arm around his head.

She couldn't believe that her mind nearly blanked out, and he just started! Natsu had kept up a steady pace for awhile, then he sped up his thrusts causing her to moan out his name. He went in super deep due to their position. Erza is jacking off as she watched the two go at it. Mira's breasts bounced wildly as her manhood flops around just as wild. Natsu planted kisses all around Mira's neck, causing her to moan louder.

"Mira...I'm close..." Natsu moans.

"M-Me too..." Mira moans out as well.

"MIRA!"

"NATSU!" Natsu went faster till he exploded within Mira. Mira came around Natsu's manhood while exploding from her own manhood. Erza, who had stroked herself faster, came all over Mira. Mira moans as Natsu filled her up and being covered in Erza's cum. She then passed out for the last time, with a satisfied smile. Natsu made to get up to take Mira to the bed, but Erza kept him in the chair. Natsu looked to her questioningly as she smiles. She lifted Mira up from his manhood, and carried her to the bed. She lays her down and covers her up. Once that was done, she walked back to Natsu with a sultry smile. Natsu smiles as Erza got onto his lap.

"Now its only us." Erza purrs.

"Yeah." Natsu agrees, with a growl. This sent a shiver up Erza's spine as she smiled more. She began grinding against Natsu's semi-hard manhood. Once again, Natsu's manhood became hard as he moans. Erza smirks as she lifted herself and lowered onto his manhood, causing both to moan/gasp. After a moment, Erza began bouncing on Natsu's manhood as he held her hips. Erza held his shoulders as she sped up her bounces after a minute. Natsu moans as Erza rode him into the chair.. He moved his hands down to her ass, and held it firmly. As she rose up, he slammed her down thrusting upwards. Erza screams out in pleasure as Natsu does this. They continued till they let lust take over. Natsu stood and carried Erza to the bed, who was still bouncing on his manhood. He lays her down and began thrusting into her with reckless abandon. Erza screams out his name as she wraps her arms and legs around him tightly. This caused Natsu to go deeper into her, penetrating her womb. The bed creaked loudly as the lovemaking became more passionate and intense.

"I'm cumming...cumming...CUMMING!" Erza screams out.

"ME TOO!" Natsu screams also. Both exploded violently: Natsu within Erza, filling her to the very limit as Erza covered them both with her release. After they finish, Natsu fell beside Erza. He pulls her close to himself.

"That was...huff...awesome...huff..." Natsu pants.

"Yes...huff...it was..." Erza agrees, panting also. Natsu kissed the top of her head as he looked over. Mira was still sleep despite all that which is surprising. So he pulls her close to himself as well. Erza smiles as she said:

"That's nice of you...you are warmer than the blanket."

"Yeah, I'm awesome." He boasts grinning. Erza hit his arm playfully, before snuggling against him.

"Good night, my handsome dragon."

"And good night to you, my beautiful Knight." They kissed briefly before looking to Mira saying:

"Good night, our lovable demon." And with that, they drifted to sleep. Though they never saw the smile grow on the sleeping Mira's face.

**End of Ch.2**

* * *

**Draco711: And done!**

**Natsu: That...um...*blushes more***

**Draco711: You're happy you is with Erza because you liiiiike her~**

**Natsu: S-Shut up!**

**Draco711: Well, anyway, as I stated before Natsu and Erza will have their 1-on-1 time. Not sure when, though. As Erza had a 1-on-1 with Lucy, Natsu will have a 1-on-1 with Lucy as well. Maybe next chapter or later on down the road, but they will. And then they will all go at it at the same time. It will be on Erza's suggestion also. As you know, Mira is part of it and of course, can't forget Lisanna. Going to add Juvia as well, along with Cana, Levy and Wendy. Or I might not. Now, I been using phrases as 'Hobey Ho lets go~' and 'And so we go~'. If you can tell me where I got that from, without looking it up on Google because I pretty sure you will get the answer that way, I will let you choose the girl for the next chapter. Then after next chapter, it will be a poll on who is next. So see you next time.**

**Natsu: *muttering something about him and Erza in love***

**Draco711: Don't worry, Natsu is fine...I hope. And so we go~**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Draco711: Sorry if you think this is another chapter, but it's an author's note. I read two comments and I have to say this: if you don't like it, don't read. Especially if you comment as a guest. One saying there is no love in the story, if you look closer, there is love. **

**Natsu: No one has time for what you don't like! As Draco711 said, don't read it if you don't like it! And I love Erza, so the story isn't all about lust and what not! Get your facts straight!**

**Draco711: Anyway, thank you to all who follow and favorite my story. I guess no one would be able to figure out the answer to my question in the last chapter. So I'm going to put up a poll on to who you will want next. Note that it will be only girls of Fairy Tail. Sorry if you wanted others in the story (Ultear, Meredy, Kagura, etc.) but they won't except with a special condition. I will leave the question up as well, as to those who manages to answer it will have their choice chosen girl in the next chapter. This is the special condition for other girls outside of Fairy Tail to join. So unless you answer correctly, they won't be in the story. So keep till the next chapter~**

**Natsu: And so we go~**


	4. NatsuxErzaxKnightwalker

**Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania**

**Draco711: Hello to my third chapter!**

**Natsu: Alright! **

**Draco711: The question has been answered by NarutoHarem123. The answer was from the book series Pendragon. So this chapter will involve Erza Knightwalker. As for the polls, it still going strong. As it follows, the top five are:**

**Tied for first place is Juvia and Mavis**

**Second place is tied for Wendy, Lisanna and Edo Wendy**

**Third place is tied with Cana, Levy and Edo Mira**

**Fourth Place is tied with Evergreen, Lucy (1-on-1 with Natsu), and Lucy (with Natsu and Erza)**

**And fifth place is tied with Kinana, Laki, Edo Lucy, Edo Juvia, Edo Levy and Edo Cana (granted I just added Edo Cana yesterday).**

**Natsu: Wow, how are you going to do that?**

**Draco711: Well, I'm going to wait to see if the results will change. Other than that, I will go in order. So the next chapter will be NatsuxErzaxJuvia (unless the results change when I look at it again). I will ask another question at the end, and whoever answer that correctly, will have a girl of their choice in the fifth chapter.**

**Natsu: Enough with this, get on with the story.**

**Draco711: Fine, lets go on with our story! Hobey ho lets go~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

Natsu, Erza, and Mira walks into the guild the next day. Mira had a brighter smile than normal as she walked over to the bar. Natsu and Erza went and sat at the team's table. Lucy is already sitting there.

"Hi Natsu! Hi Erza!" Lucy greets smiling.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu greets back, grinning.

"Hello Lucy." Erza greets back as well, smiling.

"Hey, did something happen with you two and Mira," Lucy asks "I mean, Mira is happier than usual." Natsu and Erza looked at one another, then back at Lucy.

"Well, let's say we had a pleasurable night." Erza answers.

"Yeah." Natsu assures. Lucy thought on it for a moment, thinking on what they meant. Then it clicked for her as her face turned crimson.

"O-Oh, I see…"

"Are you okay, Lucy? You're not running a fever, are you?" Natsu placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!"

"Are you sure?" Erza asks.

"Yes! Totally!" Natsu and Erza looked at one another, then shrugs. Soon Happy flew over and landed onto Natsu's head.

"Hey Little Buddy!" Natsu greets, grinning.

"Hey Natsu, did you have fun?" Happy greets back.

"Yeah, I did! How about you?"

"Yeah, I did. And it was really fun!"

"Awesome!" Suddenly, the doors were kicked open. Everyone looked over to see a group of people. They wondered who they was till one spoke:

"So this is Earthland's Fairy Tail."

"Their guild is more amazing than ours, that's for sure." Another compliments.

"Don't forget on why we are here." A stern voice states.

"Aye." Another agrees.

"Just because you two are together doesn't mean to agree with her all the time!" a harsh voice shouts.

"S-Sorry!"

"I think it's cute that he does." A voice giggles. Everyone in the guild is shocked as they looked at the people in the doorway. Natsu then stood up shouting:

"Other me!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Other me!" Dragion responds.

"Ashley!" Lucy exclaims.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ashley replies, grinning.

"Knightwalker? How are you all here?" Erza asks, stunned. Knightwalker walked over and took a seat.

"We're here to find out why Animas are opening up all over Edolas." Knightwalker explains.

"You mean the one that took us to Edolas in the first place?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, the King sent us here to close them on this side. We have to close them before magic begin to flow back into Edolas." Ashley answers.

"We want to ask you for help with this." Mirajane adds.

"Of course we will help." Erza states.

"That is all we asks. We will be taking our leave for now." Knightwalker said.

"Wait, do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes, we stopped by an inn before coming here." Erza nods as Ashely smirks to Knightwalker.

"And I want to take my winnings." Ashley states. Knightwalker paled, then glared at the blonde.

"Winnings?" Mira asks. She had come over with a plate of strawberry cheesecake and gave it to Erza, who is beaming.

"Yes, from winning a game of Blackjack. And I will have Dragion all to myself. And the main thing we will be doing is fucking all night long." Mira, Lucy, and Erza, who had just took a bite of her favorite treat, blushed crimson.

"That's because you didn't tell us what was at stake!" Knightwalker snaps.

"Hey, be lucky you already took his virginity, if you know what I mean." Knightwalker growls as Ashley smirks. She then searched for Dragion among Earthland's Fairy Tail members. She found him dancing with Natsu and Happy, so she marched over to them.

"Hmm? Other Lucy is coming over here." Happy states. The two Natsus looked and indeed saw Ashley coming over to them.

"Dragion, let's go! It's time for us to have some fun alone." Dragion's expression was blank for a moment, then it paled. He tried to make a break for it, but Ashley caught him by the collar.

"No! No! No! Please! Can we talk this out!?" Dragion, pleaded. The members of Earthland watched on looked on, pitying him.

"No, I'm not going to wait any longer on this," She looked to the other Edolas Fairy Tail members "We'll be in my room if anyone needs us." She smirks and dragged Dragion out, who is still trying to get away/

"Babe! Help me, please!" Knightwalker couldn't bare the way he pleaded for her help that she stood up to stop this. However; Mirajane, Edo Levy, Edo Wendy, Edo Juvia, and Edo Cana had held her back till Ashley and Dragion were gone out of sight. They knew Knightwalker wanted nothing more than rip Ashley to shreds, despite the fact King Mystogan told her to not harm them in any way. Otherwise, she would be thrown in prison and that would hurt Dragion. Knightwalker sighs deeply, and sat back down in defeat.

"You know what…I don't even want to go back to that inn…" Knightwalker said. Erza looked to her counterpart, and saw disappointment. Who can blame her? Because of her carelessness, her boyfriend is going to sleep with someone else through a bet. She would feel the same way if that happened with Natsu. She glared at Lucy, daring her to make a side bet like that without her consent. Lucy waved her hand back and forth, scared for her life.

"But Knightwalker…where will you go?" Mirajane asks.

"I don't know…I'll find somewhere to stay. Maybe out of Magnolia…"

"Nonsense! You can stay with me and Natsu!" Erza states.

"Scarlet…"

"Natsu, you don't mind that Knightwalker stay with us, do you?" Natsu had walked over to the group.

"Not at all." Natsu said. He grins as Erza smiles, she then looked back to Knightwalker.

"Well, there you have it."

"Scarlet…Dragneel…thank you." Knightwalker said.

"It's no problem at all." Natsu states, grinning.

"Let's go get you settled in." Erza adds, finishing her cake and standing. Knightwalker also stood up, and the three left. Mira then walked over to Mirajane.

"So, you are my Edolas self?" Mira asks.

"And you're my Earthland self." Mirajane replies.

"Oh~ nice~"

"Sweet!" They began chatting, mostly about the various couples of both Fairy Tails. To Natsu and the Erzas, they are walking to Natsu's home. On their way, they passed the inn the members of Edolas Fairy Tail are staying at. Knightwalker looked over to it.

"Knightwalker…" Erza mutters. Knightwalker walks slowly toward the inn. Erza and Natsu looked to one another, then followed her. Again, as people was outside, people looked again at seeing two Erzas. Some wondered how Natsu is in two places at once. But the three continued moving to their destination. Knightwalker stops by Ashley's room She reached for the doorknob, but Natsu grabs her shoulder. Knightwalker hesitated, but entered the room. She saw nothing at first, but heard familiar moans. She walked to the room, and saw the door open. She reluctantly looked in, and her heart clutched. Ashley is wildly thrusting into Dragion, part of her hair covering her face. Dragion is moaning deeply as his ass got pounded. His expression is one that wasn't enjoying himself, like he was with her. The bed is covered in cum from the multiple orgasms they mostly likely went through. Before Knightwalker decided to walk in and end this, and most like cause murder, Erza took her hand and lead her away. They left the inn and went toward Natsu's home. After a moment, they walked into the forest where Natsu's home is located. Once halfway there, Knightwalker punched a tree, denting it greatly.

"I can't stand it!" she snaps. Tears fell down her face, as her body shook. Natsu and Erza went over to her and hugs her. Knightwalker leaned into them both, enjoying their warmth. She especially enjoyed Natsu's warmth, which is very similar to Dragion's. And before she could stop herself, she turned her head and kissed him, surprising both Natsu and Erza. After a moment, Knightwalker pulls back quickly, blushing.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! It's just that Dragion always comforted me and his warmth was very similar to it, so…" Knightwalker explains.

"Knightwalker…" Erza mutters. Knightwalker looked over to Erza, only to find her lips on hers. Her eyes widens as her Earthland counterpart had begun kissing her. And after a moment of shock, she began to kiss back. She felt Titania's tongue poking her lips, so she gave entrance to the probing tongue. Erza entered the Ex-Fairy Hunter's mouth, exploring every corner her tongue can reach. Knightwalker moans, then uses her tongue to push Erza's tongue back into her mouth and explored every corner of her mouth. The kiss between the two became more passionate, then Knightwalker gasps. Natsu had began planting kisses down her neck, rubbing her sides.

"D-Dragneel...Scarlet..." Knightwalker moans.

"You think you only going to kiss one of us, and not the other?" Erza asks, smirking.

"Wait...you actually fuck others?"

"Yes, as long as we are together when we do it."

"Wow..."

"Knightwalker...let us take your mind off the recent events." Knightwalker looks at them, and slowly nods. They then continued toward Natsu's house. Once they arrived, Natsu unlocks the door and let the two in first. As Natsu walked in, Knightwalker grabbed his scarf and pulled him into a searing kiss. Natsu returned the kiss with one of his, causing Knightwalker to moan. Erza walked up behind her Edolas counterpart and began planting kisses up and down her neck. Knightwalker moans again as Natsu moved to her neck as well. She then felt her top begin to rise from the helm. Erza is taking off Knightwalker's shirt and succeeded. She moves in front after Natsu removed Knightwalker's bra, and both latched onto her breasts. Knight moans out as her breasts got assaulted by Titania and Salamander. Erza's tongue flicks over Knightwalker's right nipple as Natsu sucks her left.

They slowly moved toward Natsu's room. Once they were there, Natsu and Erza lays Knightwalker onto the bed. They began to assault her breasts again. Natsu sucks harder as Erza bit gently, yet firmly. Knightwalker moans their names, then gasps. Natsu had removed his mouth from her breast, and began to remove her jeans. The way he did it caused both Erzas to blush. He grubbed as he fully removed her jeans. He did the same with her panties, causing their blushes to deepen. He saw her manhood, and like Erza's, it is a added addition to her beauty. He leaned forward and licked her womanhood, causing Knightwalker to moan. He licked her again, earning the same result. He continued this as Erza went back to work on Knightwalker's breasts. Knightwalker moans out as the two brought her pleasure. Her toes curled from Natsu's tongue on her womanhood as her back arches from Erza's work on her breasts.

"Ah...I'm cumming!" Knightwalker moans out. She came all over Natsu's face. Natsu pulls back, and licked the cum around his mouth. Erza went and licked the cum his tongue couldn't reach.

"Mm~ it tastes like blueberries." Erza comments. Knightwalker blushes for a moment, then pushes them onto their backs.

"Now its my turn to pleasure you.~" Knightwalker purrs. Natsu and Erza blushes as Knightwalker began to remove their clothes. Once she did that, she lowered down their bodies, planting kisses here and there. Once she reached her prizes, she planted kisses on both of their tips, earning her light moans. She licked Erza up and down as she strokes Natsu. She then switched, licking Natsu's manhood up and down as she strokes Erza. After a moment, Knightwalker took Natsu into her mouth. Natsu moans deeper as Knightwalker began to blow him. Knightwalker inserted two fingers into Erza's womanhood, and began thrusting them. Erza moans out as her counterpart does this. Knightwalker switched, and blew Erza as she jacked Natsu off. She kept this up for a good while.

"Cumming!" Natsu and Erza moans out. Knightwalker pulls back as the Earthland mages came all over her.

"Wow...you came a lot..." Knightwalker breathes. Natsu and Erza blushes as Knightwalker moves over Erza.

"Knightwalker..." Erza whispers.

"You don't mind me fucking Scarlet, do you Dragneel?" Knightwalker asks.

"Nope, because we will do you afterwards." Natsu answers. Knightwalker blushes as she looked down to Erza who was smiling. She smiles back, and enters her quickly. Erza gasps as she grips Knightwalker's shoulders. Knightwalker smirks, and began thrusting into Erza hard and fast. Erza moans loudly as her legs wraps around Knightwalker. Knightwalker moans as she pounded into Erza. Natsu watched as Knightwalker thrusts into Erza. To him, it look like twins were going at it. He then watched Knightwalker's ass as she went deeper into Erza. Knightwalker stood up onto her knees lifting Erza's legs onto her shoulders. She then continued her thrusts, only harder and deeper. Erza moans louder as she grips the sheets, her breasts and manhood swaying back and forth. Knightwalker thrusts harder, going in deeper. She then pulls out and turns Erza over onto all fours.

"Wow...you have a lovely ass Scarlet...I bet Dragneel loves to admire it~" Knightwalker said, in a sultry voice. Erza blushes crimson at that statement. Knightwalker smirks as she lowers and licks Erza's ass. Erza moans as the Ex-Fairy Hunter did this. Knightwalker then inserts her tongue into Titania's ass, licking around the walls. Erza arches her back as she got her ass ate out. After a moment, Knightwalker pulls back and grips her hips.

"Now I'm going to ravage it." She then thrusted into Erza's ass, and began thrusting wildly. Erza almost screamed out as her ass got pounded. Her breasts sways back and forth wildly along with her manhood. She could literally feel her ass get destroyed as Knightwalker increase the force of her thrusts. Knightwalker slaps Erza's ass, adding more pleasure.

"Ah...ah...I'm cumming!" Erza screams. Her cum came shooting out everywhere as her manhood flops around wildly. Knightwalker leaned forward and cupped around Erza's still cumming manhood. The feeling of Erza's tight ass and her cumming onto her hand caused Knightwalker to explode within Erza. Erza collapsed flat on her stomach as Knightwalker lays on top of her.

"Wow..." Knightwalker breathes.

"Yeah..." Erza breathes also. Knightwalker smirks, lifts her hips and slams them back down, causing Erza to moan out. The Ex-Fairy Hunter's smirk grew as she began pounding Erza into the bed. Erza moans out Knightwalker's name as she grips the sheets. Knightwalker wiggled her arm underneath Erza to pull her closer, and deepen the rough thrusts. After a few more minutes, Knightwalker exploded within Erza again right when she slammed down. Erza moans loudly as she came between herself and the bed. Once both orgasms died down, Erza passed out.

"Wow...that was amazing..." Knightwalker moans. She got up on all fours, pulling out with a small pop.

"And it will get more amazing." Natsu whispers into her ear. Knightwalker turned scarlet as she felt Natsu enter her ass. She moans as Natsu began thrusting into her hard and fast. His size is the same as Dragion's, though Dragneel is more aggressive. She gasps when Natsu reached depths she didn't think possible. You could hear the sound when his pelvis slaps against her ass. Natsu then stands up onto her knees, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Her breasts bounces wildly as her manhood flops around just as wild.

"I-I'm close..." Knightwalker moans.

"Same here..." Natsu grunts. Erza had woken up from her brief sleep. She sat up and looked around. That's when Natsu came into Knightwalker, causing her to cum all over Titania. Erza moans as the cum hit her, bringing the other two attention to her.

"Hey Erza." Natsu said, grinning.

"Hey Scar-oh~!" Knightwalker moans. Natsu had began thrusting again into her ass. Erza crawled over to them. Once she got to them, she stood onto her knees in front of Knightwalker. She kissed Knightwalker deeply, causing her to moan. Erza then entered the Ex-Fairy Hunter, and began thrusting. Knightwalker screams out as the two fucked her. After a moment, Erza had fell into rhythm with Natsu's thrusts. This increased the pleasure Knightwalker is feeling. Erza then pushes so Natsu is on his back and Knightwalker is on top of him. Erza then continues thrusting into Knightwalker as Natsu continues his thrusting into Knightwalker's ass. Knightwalker moans loudly as the Earthland mages fucks her.

"Ah...I'm gonna..." Knightwalker moans.

"M-Me too..." Erza moans also.

"Yeah..." Natsu grunts. A few more thrusts from Natsu and Erza, and both came deep within Knightwalker. Knightwalker screams out as she came from her manhood and womanhood. Erza and Knightwalker fell beside Natsu with Knightwalker in-between Titania and Salamander.

"That was...spectacular..." Knightwalker breathes. Natsu and Erza nods in agreement, smiling. Knightwalker snuggles up against them. Erza and Natsu kissed her on the cheeks before letting sleep overtake them. Knightwalker smiles to them, then looks out the window to the clear night sky.

"Good night...Dragion, my love." she thought. She smiles closing her eyes to let sleep take her. Back in Magnolia, at the inn Knightwalker originally suppose to stay, another pink hair guy opened his eyes. He looked around for a moment, then notice the girl beside him. She had blonde hair, and as his eyes travelled downward, he saw her manhood. Cum could be seen, and he guessed what happened. His sore and leaking ass is proof of his guess. He then looked out the window into the clear night sky. He smiled and thought:

"Good night...Knightwalker, my love." And with that, Natsu Dragion went to sleep, waiting till he is reunited with his love.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And that the end of the chapter.**

**Natsu: Hmm~ something about this chapter that I can't put my finger on.**

**Draco711: Yeah, something is different about this chapter, not sure though. Anyway, some say this is a Natsu harem story. Well, they're half right. I want this to be a NatsuxErza harem story. The fourth chapter will be the leading girl in the polls which happens to be Juvia and Mavis. So I will work on NatsuxErzaxJuvia unless the results change. And the fifth chapter will be Mavis (again pending on polls) unless someone answers the question correctly.**

**Natsu: He's also planning on doing side chapters. Like Lucy with her spirits and what not.**

**Draco711: Yeah, I am planning on doing that. So if you have a question or something, review or PM me. Oh, here is the question: What is Naruto's worst Justus yet it is his best? So till we meet again, review, follow and favorite the story.**

**Natsu: And we will meet again.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu: And so we go~**


	5. NatsuxErzaxJuvia

**Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon and Titania**

**Draco711: And here we are with the fourth chapter!**

**Natsu: Alright! I'm all fired up~!**

**Draco711: We know you are.**

**Natsu: Shut up!**

**Draco711: Well, I'm not sure what to say at the moment, so on with our story. Hobey Ho Lets go~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. For if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

As the morning sun began to rise, it's rays began to shine into Natsu's room. The rays landed on Natsu's face, causing him to grumble. But he didn't begin to say that one of these days he would eat the sun. What caught his attention was the movement and creaking of the bed. He opened his eyes to an amazing sight. Knightwalker is wildly thrusting into Erza who is moaning loudly. He watched them for a moment before letting them know he's awake.

"Having fun, are we?" Natsu asks, grinning. The Erzas looked over to him surprised, though Knightwalker continued pounding into Erza.

"M-Morning love…ah…right there…" Erza moans out.

"Morning…" Knightwalker grunts. Natsu smirks then moves behind Knightwalker, and enters her. Knightwalker moans out as Natsu began pounding into her hard and fast. This also increased the pleasure Erza is feeling as well. They went at it for the next forty-five minutes till all three came.

"Wow…" Natsu breathes, smiling.

"Yeah…" Knightwalker agrees.

"Well, let's take a shower, get dress, and head to the guild." Erza said. Natsu and Knightwalker nods as the three went and took a shower together. Though it had become a fuck session halfway through. So they opted to take separate showers instead of together. Once they showered and dress, they left toward the guild. Both Erzas were holding onto Natsu's arms who was grinning. Again, people had to do double takes of seeing two Erzas again. Maybe they weren't dreaming or imagining it last night. The three soon arrived to the Fairy Tail. Knightwalker let go of Natsu's arm as they walked in. As soon as they entered, a flash of pink had ran into Knightwalker which belongs to Natsu Dragion.

"Babe! I missed you so much!" Dragion exclaims, crying anime tears.

"Aww~ I missed you, too, sweetie~" Knightwalker cooed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm lucky that I survived!"

"Don't worry, I won't let it happen again."

"R-Really?"

"Really~" Knightwalker kisses Dragion's cheek, cheering him up greatly. Knightwalker then whispers something into his ear, causing him to blush. She smirks then looked over to Erza and Natsu.

"We will begin looking into the Anima problem as soon as possible. So stay alert as we may need your help." She explains.

"And you will have our full support." Erza assures, smiling.

"You can count on us!" Natsu states, grinning. Knightwalker smiles as she and Dragion went to take their seats with Edo Juvia and Gray Surge.

"Natsu, let's go on a mission of our own." Erza purrs into Salamander's ear.

"Alright!" Natsu grins. They walked over to the job request board. They scanned it to see if there are any jobs that isn't too hard nor too easy. Once that turned out fruitless, Erza went to the second floor to grab an S-Class job. After a moment, she found one perfect for her and Natsu and took it down. She went back to the first floor so Mira can register it.

"Mira, Natsu and I are taking this job." Erza informs.

"Okay Erza!" Mira replies, smiling. Mira put the mission in the registry.

"Thanks Mira."

"Anytime Erza." Erza smiles as she walked back to Natsu. As she made her way over, she noticed Juvia sitting alone and depress. So she went over to see if she can help.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Erza asks. Juvia jumped slightly at the sound of her name. She looked over to see Erza with a concerned look.

"Oh, hi Erza. Yes, Juvia is fine." Juvia answers.

"Are you sure? You were depress just a moment ago." Juvia looked down, and she became depress once again. Erza then asks:

"Is it about Gray?" Juvia looked up quickly, wide eyed. Though she knew that it would be obvious if she denied, so she slowly nodded. Erza nods then called over to Mira:

"Mira! Juvia will be joining Natsu and I on our mission!"

"Gotcha!" Mira calls back. Erza nods and looked back to Juvia, who is surprised.

"You will actually let Juvia go with you?" Juvia asks.

"Yes, we would. I don't think Natsu would mind either. And speaking of Natsu, let's not keep him waiting."

"O-Okay." Juvia stood up, and followed Erza over to Natsu. Natsu is by the door with his arms crossed, looking bored. He then noticed Erza coming with Juvia and a grin broke across his face.

"Hey Juvia!" Natsu greets.

"Hi Natsu!" Juvia greets back, smiling.

"Natsu, Juvia will be joining us on our job." Erza informs.

"Yeah, I know. I heard you when you called over to Mira," Natsu states "Anyway, let's go!"

"We will meet back here in one hour, then head to the train station." Natsu and Juvia nods, and left to prepare for the mission as Erza went and did the same. After an hour, they had met up in front of the guild.

"Are you ready?" Erza asks.

"I'm always ready! I'm all fired up!" Natsu answers, grinning.

"Yes." Juvia agrees.

"Right, let's go then." Erza said. The three then made their way to the train station.

"So what happen with Gray, Juvia?" Erza asks.

"Hmm? What Ice Pick do this time?" Natsu responds.

"…Well, it's just that…Juvia doesn't like to keep secrets from Gray-sama…and it's putting a strain on our relationship…so much that…he said some things hurtful…" Juvia explains, tears stinging her eyes.

"That jerk! I knew he would do something like that!"

"He should wait till you are ready to tell him your secret." Erza adds. They weren't too surprised that the two are together. Everyone believed them to be a great couple, and is wondering when they will get together. And they had a pretty good idea on what the secret Juvia has is.

"Well, don't let that stripper get you down. Just let him mope, and he'll be back to normal." Natsu states. Juvia looks at Natsu and smiles.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anytime!"

"Yes, glad to help." Erza adds. They arrived to the train station. It took them a day and a half to get to their destination. Took them four days to locate and defeat the dark guild. And right now, they are currently resting ay an inn.

"Really, Natsu? You had to overuse your Lightning Flame mode, didn't you?" Erza asks.

"Hey, it was the only way to keep you and Juvia safe." Natsu answers. The fight against the dark guild almost turned out for the worst if Natsu didn't activate his Lightning Flame mode. It's a good thing the fight ended when it did. Natsu had to push pass his limits a few times, and was reaching his breaking point. Once he defeated the remaining dark guild members, Erza Requipped into her Flame Empress armor and gave Natsu fire to heal faster. They are currently cuddled together on the couch. They let Juvia have the bed. Natsu originally would be the only one on the couch, but Erza wanted to be with him.

"You always thought of others before yourself, no matter how dangerous it is to do so," Erza said "And that is one of the many reasons on why I love you." Natsu smiles, and kisses Erza softly. He pulls back and said:

"Erza, you are a very passionate woman. You always fought for what is right and what is important to you, no matter what the odds were. Your drive to protect the guild is second to none, as I saw at the Tower of Heaven, that you are willing to lay down your life for them. Despite the fact I will stop you every time," Erza giggles, knowing Natsu wouldn't let her sacrifice herself so easily "And Erza, those reasons are some of the many reasons I love you."

"Aw~ my Baby Dragon~"

"My Baby Knight~" They kissed again, only more passionately. Natsu's hold on Erza tightened as his tongue brushed over Erza's lips. Erza instantly permitted his tongue entrance. Natsu let his tongue roam every corner of Erza's mouth, always enjoying her taste. Erza moans as her love assaulted her mouth. They pulled back for air, and went back at it seconds after. This time, Erza assaulted Natsu's mouth with her own tongue. This caused Natsu to moan as well. Erza then lowered down Natsu's body, planting kisses on his neck, chest, and stomach. She reached his pants, which she took off along with his boxers. Natsu's manhood stood tall and proud.

"Well, Well, seems Little Natsu is eager." Erza purrs. Natsu blushes crimson as Erza licked the tip, thus holding in a moan. Erza smirks, and began to lick up and down his manhood like a lollipop. Natsu leans his head back, letting go of a deep moan. Smiling, Erza took his entire length in one go. This definitely caused another deep moan from Natsu. She began blowing Natsu, causing his breath to hitch from it. When she pulls up, she sucks harder causing Natsu to moan out her name. Suddenly, Natsu came into Erza's throat when she went down, much to her surprise. Erza had to pull back, which let cum hit her face and blouse. Natsu finish cumming, and blushed crimson at the sight before him.

"Sorry Erza, it's just your blowjob was amazing…" Natsu apologizes.

"It's fine, no worries." Erza replies, Requipping out of her clothes. She then lays down, holding her right leg up with her arm as he left leg dangled off the couch. She gave a sexy look toward a still blushing Natsu.

"Come on Natsu~ come and fuck me~" Natsu removed his vest instantly and descends onto Erza, entering her immediately. Erza moans out loudly, as she literally felt her own manhood harden more. Natsu then began pounding into Erza hard and fast. The couch began to creak as Natsu's thrusts became more harder and rougher. Erza wraps her legs around Natsu's waist, causing him to go even deeper. The Fire Dragon Slayer lowered and took the Knight mage's left nipple into his mouth, causing her to moan out his name louder.

"Who do you…hrn…love…?" Natsu asks in-between grunts.

"Y-You…I love you…Natsu…" Erza moans out. Natsu grins and began going faster and deeper. Erza wraps her arms around Natsu tightly, as he pounds into her. After a moment, Natsu sat upright as Erza began to bounce on his manhood. As Titania rode Salamander, her manhood hits against Natsu's stomach. Natsu grips Erza's ass firmly as he matched her bounces. Erza moans out Natsu's name, as her bounces became wild. Natsu moans deeply as Erza rode him into the couch.

"Erza...I'm close..." Natsu moans.

"M-Me too..." Erza moans also.

"ERZA!"

"NASTU!" Natsu came deep within Erza, filling her womb. Erza moans out as she came around Natsu's manhood. She also came from her own manhood, covering his chest and stomach. After a few minutes, they finish as Erza lays onto Natsu's chest.

"Wow..." Erza breathes.

"Yeah..." Natsu agrees.

"Ready for another round?"

"I'm always ready." Erza smiles as Natsu grins, he then gained a surprised expression.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"Um...Juvia...how long were you there...?" Erza gained a shock expression as she looked over. Juvia had come into view, face completely red. Erza then asks:

"Y-You heard...us?" Juvia nods, turning even more red, thus causing the couple to go crimson. They figured they should've been less quiet, which of course, would've been impossible. Erza then smiles, and stood up. She moved over to Juvia, who is confused.

"Why don't you join us, Juvia?"

"Y-You want J-Juvia to join you?" Juvia asks, shocked. Erza and Natsu nods, smiling. Juvia blushes, her mind going to Gray, then to the scene she saw moments before, and finally gave into her lustful urges. She walked up to Erza, and gave her a timid kiss. Erza, however, returned the kiss with passion. She forced her tongue into Juvia's mouth, causing the Water mage to moan. Erza explored every corner of Juvia's mouth, earning more moans. She pulls back, and began removing Juvia's night gown. Juvia blush deepens, if that is even possible. Once Erza fully removed the night gown, it revealed that Juvia isn't wearing any undergarments.

"Wow, you go to sleep without bra and panties?" Erza asks.

"Yes, in case Gray-sama wants to bed with Juvia." Juvia answers. Erza smiles as she took the Water mage's hands, and lead her over to Natsu. Once they got to him, Erza placed Juvia onto Natsu's lap. Juvia shyly looks to Natsu, who was smiling. And just like that, all of her worries seems to fade away. And just by looking at Natsu's smile. She didn't realize, due to her stupor, that she leaned in and captured his lips with her own. The kiss began gentle, but it quickly grew in passion. Their tongues fought for dominance, though Natsu quickly won. He entered Juvia's mouth, and explored every corner. Juvia moans into his mouth, then she gasps pulling back. She looked down, and saw Erza blowing her.

"E-Erza..." Juvia moans. Erza looked up to Juvia, and smiles. She continued sucking Juvia off as Natsu began fondling her breasts, and pinched her nipples. Juvia moans out, blushing as Natsu sucks at her neck. Erza used her index and middle fingers, and insert them into Juvia's womanhood. This earned another moan from the Water mage. She began thrusting her fingers, causing Juvia to moan loudly. Natsu leaned his head around and captured Juvia's left nipple, earning a louder moan from her. Erza then inserted three fingers, and began thrusting them.

"Ah...I'm gonna..." Juvia moans. Erza sped up her thrusts and blowjob. After a few more minutes, Juvia came into Erza's mouth. The thing that surprised/shock Erza is the amount of cum Juvia released. It seems like gallons were going down her throat. Her mouth had instantly bulged, trying to contain the cum within her mouth. However, she had to pull back for air or risk being drowned in cum. This allowed the rest of the cum to cover her. Juvia soon finished cumming, breathing lightly. She looked to Erza, and saw she was trying to swallow the cum in her mouth. The Knight mage managed it after two minutes or so. She looked up to Juvia and smiles.

"Well, they don't call you a Water mage for nothing." she compliments. Juvia blushes deeply as Erza stood up, her manhood in Juvia's face. Knowing what she wants, Juvia leaned forward and licked the tip. A soft moan escaped Titania's lips, so Juvia took the head into her mouth. Erza moans again, that she held Juvia's head and lead her further down. Juvia closed her eyes as she took more and more of Erza's manhood. Soon, the Water mage's nose touched Erza's public hairs. That's when she began blowing the Knight mage. Erza threw her head back, enjoying the sensation she is receiving from Juvia's mouth. Juvia is so focus to bring Erza pleasure, she didn't feel Natsu move from under her. He went and stood beside Erza. After noticing Natsu wasn't under her, Juvia opened her eyes to see him beside a moaning Erza. She pulls back from Erza's manhood, and began to blow Natsu. Natsu moans as Erza planted kisses along his neck. Juvia began switching between the two, blowing one while stroking the other.

"I'm gonna..." Erza moans.

"Me too..." Natsu agrees. Juvia began stroking them faster till they came all over her. She moans lightly as the cum hit her skin.

"Wow..." Natsu breathes, lightly.

"Yeah..." Erza agrees, breathing lightly as well.

"That w-was nice..." Juvia adds, blushing. Natsu and Erza smiles to one another. Juvia then climbed onto the couch on her knees as she held the back of it. She pushed out her ass while saying:

"Please...spank Juvia...Juvia been a bad girl~" Initially surprised at first, Natsu made to move forward, but Erza held his shoulder. He looked to her, which he saw her smile. He smiled, and stepped back. Erza then walked over, and stood behind Juvia. She then asked:

"You want to be spank, eh?"

"Yes..."

"If so, you will refer to me as Mistress and Natsu as Master."

"Yes, Mistress." Erza smirks, and lifts her hand. She brought it down, giving a stinging slap to Juvia's ass which caused the Water mage to moan. Erza lifts her hand again, and gave another slap, only harder. This earned a louder moan from Juvia. This continued going for thirty minutes. When Erza finished, Juvia's ass was red.

"Juvia, do you want to fuck your Mistress?" Erza asks, in a sultry voice.

"Yes...Juvia do Mistress.." Juvia moans.

"Well, the Master wants to have some fun. If you can get fucked without cumming, I will let you fuck me. However, if you cum while he fucks you, punishment will be dealt." Juvia nods, understanding the conditions. Erza smirks, moving from behind Juvia as Natsu took her place with a smirk of his own. He lined himself up to Juvia's womanhood. He looked to her as she gave a nod. Given the go ahead, Natsu entered her all the way to the hilt. Juvia gasps as the size of Natsu. Gray is big, but not this big. Natsu moans at how tight the Water mage's womanhood is. He then began thrusting into her hard and fast, causing her to moan loudly. Juvia grips the back of the couch tightly, trying to keep from cumming. Natsu reached around and cups Juvia's breasts. This allowed him to go deeper into her.

"Ah...harder...faster..." Juvia moans loudly.

"You're so...hrn...tight...and wet..." Natsu grunts. As to prove his point, you could hear a wet slapping sound as he pounds into Juvia. Precum is leaking from Juvia's swinging manhood. Juvia is trying to hold back from cumming, but Natsu is making it so very hard for her. Each thrust Natsu do, reach depths she thought was impossible to reach. Natsu went harder, and rougher as Juvia's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Natsu lifted Juvia by the legs, and sat down. Juvia presses her back to the Fire Dragon Slayer's chest as said Slayer continued with his thrusts. Her breasts and manhood bounces around wildly as she got fucked.

"Ah...I'm close..." Juvia moans.

"Remember Juvia. You mustn't cum if you want to fuck me." Erza reminds.

"I-I know...but I can't...the pleasure is too..."

"Then cum for us, and we can begin your punishment." Erza whispers this into Juvia's ear, stroking her manhood. Juvia moans the Knight mage's name, feeling her climax approaching. Natsu upped his speed of his thrusts, causing Juvia to scream out. She then came around Natsu's manhood and from her own manhood. This caused Natsu to release inside her deeply. After a moment, they finish cumming as Juvia made a mess on the floor. Erza licks her hand which had quite a bit of cum on it.

"Well Juvia, seems like you must go through punishment." Erza said, smirking. Juvia blushes as Erza pulled her up from Natsu's manhood. She lead her to the room with Natsu following them. Titania sat on the edge of the bed, and placed Juvia over her lap. She smiled to Juvia, and proceeded to spank her. Juvia squeals out in pain and pleasure. She loved getting spank, oh how she loved it. Erza continued this for an hour, and within that hour, Juvia had came four times from her womanhood. Her ass is redder than before. Erza then placed Juvia on all fours. She lines her manhood up to Juvia's ass.

"Are you ready?" Erza asks. Juvia nods, as she grips the sheets. Erza then thrusts into Juvia's ass, causing her to scream out. Erza began pounding into Juvia's ass hard and deep. Juvia's breasts swung back and forth along with her manhood. Natsu is jacking himself off, though he is keeping himself from reaching his climax. Erza had propped one leg up, which allowed her to go deeper.

"Wow Juvia...your ass is...so tight..." she moans. With each strong thrust, Erza's own breasts bounced, though lightly. Juvia's arms soon gave out as her face hit the bed. Erza stood up, and continued to drill into Juvia.

"M-Mistress...J-Juvia going to..." Juvia moans.

"M-Me too..." Erza moans also. A few more deep thrusts, and Erza came deep into Juvia's ass. Juvia screams out as she came onto the bed. After a few moments, they finished cumming. Erza pulls out with a small pop, cum leaking from Juvia's ass.

"Wow, Juvia made a small puddle." Natsu comments. Juvia blushes crimson, then gasps when she was flipped onto her back. She looked, and saw Erza lowering herself onto her manhood. She guessed she's going to fuck Erza after all. Once Erza lowered on her, the Water mage moans out. Erza smiles, and began bouncing up and down. Juvia moans louder as Erza rode her into the cum covered bed. Juvia held Erza's hips, and thrusts upwards, matching the Knight mage's bounces. Erza moans loudly as her breasts and manhood bounces around wildly. She went faster with her bounces, that the bed began creaking. Juvia then turned, so she was on top. Erza blushes, then screams out as the Water mage began thrusting wildly. Erza wraps her legs around Juvia to have her go deeper. Juvia went faster, causing Erza to moan louder and louder.

"I-I'm close..." Erza moans.

"J-Juvia too..." Juvia moans also. A few more thrusts, and Juvia came violently into Erza. Erza screams out again as she came around Juvia's and from her own manhood. Juvia had came a lot as she filled Erza to the limit. Erza's stomach bloated from all the cum. When Juvia pulled out, cum shot out from the Knight mage. Erza moans softly, before letting sleep take hold of her. Juvia moans, then gasps as Natsu lifts her up.

"M-Master..." Juvia squeaks.

"You were going to leave me out?" Natsu asks, with a mock frown.

"Oh no! Mistress and Juvia won't do that!" Natsu smiles as he hooked Juvia's legs, and entered her. Juvia moans out as she wraps her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu began thrusting into Juvia hard and fast, causing Juvia to scream out. Natsu leaned down and captured Juvia's left nipple, increasing the pleasure. Juvia then began to bounce mildly, matching Natsu's thrusts. Natsu moans deeply, cumming into Juvia. Said Water mage moans loudly as her womb got filled even more. Natsu then placed Juvia on all fours, and enters her again.

"Ah...Master..." Juvia moans out. Natsu grins, and began thrusting with reckless abandon. Juvia moans louder and louder as Natsu pounds into her. You could hear the slapping sound when Natsu's pelvis slaps against Juvia's stinging ass. Natsu reached and grabbed Juvia's arms, holding them behind her. Juvia gasps at this as Natsu went harder. Her breasts bounces around wildly as her manhood flops around just as wild. Precum is flying around everywhere. Natsu then lays her onto her side. he lifts her leg onto his shoulder, and continued going in deeper. Juvia's tongue hung out as her eyes went out of focus.

"I'm close..." Natsu grunts.

"Cum in Juvia, Master...Juvia wants your cum..." Juvia moans out.

"...J-JUVIA!"

"MASTER!" Natsu came violently into Juvia, filling her to the brim. Juvia came once again as her mind blanked out. Once they finish, thus making the bed even more messy. Natsu lays down beside Juvia. Juvia used her remaining strength to move and lay on Natsu's chest. Natsu smiles as he reached and pulled Erza over to them. Once she was close to Natsu's warmth, as on instinct, Erza wraps her arms around Salamander, and holding him tightly. Natsu's smile widens, and kisses the top of her head. This earned him a smile from Titania's sleeping face. Juvia smiles at this display of love.

"Night Juvia." Natsu said.

"Night Master." Juvia replies/ They kissed before letting sleep consume them. Soon the next day arrives. Juvia arrives back to Magnolia alone. Natsu and Erza had left early to get her a surprise. They told her to head over to Gray's home, so she is on her way over. Ten minutes later, she arrives to Gray's house, and knocks. She wondered if Gray has something to do with the surprise. She hope he is part of the surprise, that will make her day. When no one answered, she turned the door knob. It was unlocked, so she walked in.

"Hello?" Juvia calls out.

"We're in the Stripper's room!" a voice belonging to Natsu calls back. Juvia went to the room. As she approach, she saw the door open. She then entered the room.

"Natsu, Erza, G-" Juvia stopped at the sight before her. Natsu and Erza stood on both sides of the bed. And the person tied to the bed with his ass in the air is Gray. Not only that, he is stark naked.

"Surprise!" Natsu said, grinning.

"N-Natsu? Erza? What?" Juvia stammers.

"This is our surprise!"

"And that is you can have your way with Gray." Erza adds, smiling. Juvia blushed a red that rivals Erza's hair. She began fantasizing all the things she wants to do to Gray. Little did she know, she had already stripped off all of her clothing. That's when Gray had regained consciousness. He had noticed a familiar hair of pink, and guess who it is. He turned to yell at Natsu, probably about why he is tied to the bed naked, till he noticed Juvia naked. This captured his attention, as he always enjoyed admiring her body. His eyes travelled downward, and that's when he saw her manhood.

"You have male parts Juvia!?" Gray shouts. Everyone looked to him surprised, that he is awake. Juvia blushes and nods, replying:

"Yes, Juvia has male parts."

"Hmm~ so that's why you always wanted to go doggy style. So I won't see your male parts."

"Yes, Juvia didn't want Gray-sama to turn away from her because of it." Gray looked at her for a moment, then sighs. He then said:

"Look, I don't care if you have a penis. Remember when I told you that I love everything about you? Well, that is part of you." He nodded toward her manhood, since he could barely use his hands.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, really. And look, I'm sorry I said all those things. I didn't really mean them. I love you too much to really mean them."

"Gray-sama..."

"I see your manhood is hard. Is it because of me?" He gave a sly smirk as Juvia's face became a tomato. Gray then said:

"I always wondered how much you loved me. Now your chance to show me." That's all it took for Juvia to pounce on him and sheath her entire length into him. She began thrusting into him wildly and recklessly.

"We'll leave you two alone." Erza said. She and Natsu left the house, hearing Gray deep moans. They then headed toward the guild.

"Well, that turned out alright." Natsu comments, hands behind his head.

"Yes, it did." Erza agrees. Natsu nods as he reached down, and took Erza's hand. Erza smiles as she intertwines their fingers. She then said:

"I love you, Baby Dragon."

"I love you, too, Baby Knight." Natsu replies, smiling warmly. They kissed briefly, yet passionately, just as they arrived to the guild hall.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And we are done!**

**Natsu: Yup!**

**Draco711: Hmm~ I wonder how this chapter is taken.**

**Natsu: Well, just be happy you finished it.**

**Draco711: Yeah, it is. Anyway, the question has been answered by akshaynandlall29. The answer was Shadow Clone Justu. How? In the beginning of the series, Naruto said his worst Justu was the Shadow Clone Justu and the reason he failed three times. However, after his battle with Mizuki, it became his best Justu as it is always seen battle someway or another. So chapter 5 is set with chapter 6 being Mavis. Then Chapter 7 will be another reader choice if they can answer this question. And if not, Chapter 7 will be the next leading girl after Mavis which will be Wendy. So the question is: Has Goku ever defeated Vegeta? So till next time. **

**Natsu: Are you sure that's all to say?**

**Draco711: Hmm~ I will say this again. This is a NatsuxErza harem story where Natsu and Erza will most likely be together when they make love to other girls. There may be chapters where it is 1-on-1. As you know, I took Lucy (1-on-1 with Natsu down) as that will take place after the chapter Natsu and Erza have their 1-on-1 time. And took down Lucy (with Natsu and Erza) as that will happen after Natsu and Lucy 1-on1 time. So I will hold off from questions and the poll till that is completed. So it will be a continuation of the first chapter. I believe that is all. If you have questions, leave it in the reviews or PM me. Please Follow and Favorite. And so we go~**


	6. NatsuxErzaxMillianna

**Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon and Titania**

**Draco711: I'm back my readers with another chapter!**

**Natsu: Along with everyone's favorite Fire Dragon Slayer!**

**Draco711: Yup! The question of chapter 3 has been answered by True Red Dragon who probably changed his name from his previous one. The answer is Shad****ow Clone Justu. So this chapter will be about Millianna. A person don't want me to add Lucy, but she will be part of this. Another asks to add NatsuxErzaxJellal, though it won't be part of this. I will explain in the next chapter on why. To the guest reader under the name natsu, that is a nice idea, but I won't add it into this story. I will do side chapters with Lucy and her spirits though. I also reached a decision. After the NatsuxErzaxLucy series are over, Natsu and Erza will make love with others 1-on-1, though only the girls they been with already. So that includes: Lucy, Mira, Knightwalker, Juvia and Millianna. Though it depends on how I will feel afterward. I think I covered it all, if not, look for the A/N on the bottom.**

**Natsu: Alright, on with the story!**

**Draco711: Right! Hobey Ho Lets go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

Natsu and Erza are sitting inside the guild, talking with Lucy. From what they hear, she successfully completed a mission on her own. They smiled, happy she is able to do a mission on her own. That signifies that she is getting stronger. Soon the door opens as Gray and Juvia walks in, arm-in-arm. Juvia is positively beaming as Gray smiles warmly to her. They arrived to Team Natsu's table. The couple kiss briefly, then Juvia left to go talk with Lisanna. Gray smiles as he watched her, then he sat down grimacing slightly as he does so.

"What's up with you?" Natsu asks.

"Well, let's say Juvia is very passionate." Gray answers. Natsu chucked as he knew what he meant. He looked over to Erza, who is talking with Lucy while eating strawberry cheesecake which Mira must have brought over. He wonders if he will have difficulty sitting down when he and Erza do it. He smiled, as he wouldn't mind it at all.

"Well, I'm going to go-" Natsu began.

"Natsu, Erza, can you please come to my office." Makarov said. Natsu and Erza looked up to Makarov and nods. The two mages stood up and went to Makarov's office where he is waiting.

"I have a job request for the two of you." He informs.

"Really?' Erza asks.

"Yes, really."

"Alright, what is it?" Natsu asks.

"It's a demon extermination mission. You two will meet up with a member of Mermaid Heel as well. If their calculations are right, she should arrive to the town at the same time as you."

"Alright, we will leave right away Master." Erza states. And with that, the two left his office. They went to their team table first before leaving.

"What did Master want?" Gray asks.

"He want Natsu and I to go on a mission. A member of Mermaid Heel will be joining us." Erza answers.

"Really?" Lucy replies.

"Yup!" Natsu responds, grinning.

"Good luck!"

"Will do." Erza said. And with that, Natsu and Erza left to prepare for the mission. An hour and forty-five minutes later, they are on the train heading to Luminar Town. Natsu is leaning back in his seat, a smile on his face. Why is he smiling while on a train? That's because he is getting a blowjob from Erza. She figured this could keep his mind from the train, and she's happy to say it's working. She massages his balls as she wraps her tongue around his length. Natsu moans, causing Erza to smile around his manhood. Soon the train stopped in Luminar Town.

"Erza…we arrived to Luminar…" Natsu informs, moaning. Erza nods as she sped up. Natsu moans deeply as he came into Erza's mouth. Erza moans as she swallowed his cum without losing any. She pulls back, and smiles up at Natsu.

"Delicious~" Erza cooes. Natsu blushes crimson as Erza put his manhood away, and gave it a pat. She then said:

"There is more of that after the mission is completed." Natsu grins as he nodded, standing up and pulling her up also. They grabbed their things, and got off the train. They looked around for a moment, then walked out from the station.

"I wonder who will join us from Mermaid Heel." Natsu wonders, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sure we'll meet her soon." Erza said.

"Erzy! Natsu!" a voice calls. Recognizing their names and the voice, the two mages looked around. Coming toward them was Millianna, Erza's childhood friend from the Tower of Heaven. She stopped in front of them, all smiles.

"Millianna, you're going to help us with this mission?" Erza asks.

"Yup! Kagura wanted to come, but I convinced her to let come instead.!" Millianna explains, smiling wider.

"That's nice of her."

"Yup! Natsu, where's Happy?"

"He's been staying with Wendy and Carla." Natsu answers.

"Ah, okay."

"We'll catch up later. Let's complete the mission first." Erza states.

"Aye!" Natsu agrees, grinning.

"Right Erzy!" Millianna adds, smiling. The three then went to the client's home. After they got the information, they went to take care of the demons. Upon arrival, they instantly had to begin fighting. There were hundreds of demons, but they weren't too difficult to defeat. It also helps that Natsu can take out huge numbers with one Dragon Roar. Five hours later, they defeated all the demons. They were tired and sore, but they had smiles on their faces. After obtaining their reward, they are relaxing in a hot springs. Surprisingly, it is a unisex hot spring, much to Erza's delight. So all three are in the same hot spring, enjoying it all.

"Ah~ this feels nice~" Millianna sighs, content as she sunk into the water.

"Yes, it's so relaxing~" Erza agrees, smiling.

"Aye~" Natsu adds, grinning as he floats in the water.

"I'm still surprised this is a unisex hot spring." Millianna said.

"Yes, but I'm quite happy that it is." Erza replies. She smiles toward Natsu who is in his own little world. Millianna noticed this, and smiles. She then asks:

"Are you two together?"

"Yes, we are."

"Aww~ that's so sweet~"

"Yes, it is." Millianna smiles more, then she gained a confused expression. She was looking at Erza's lower body. Erza didn't notice as she watched Natsu, thinking of all the things they could do when they're alone.

"Erzy, what's that?" Millianna asks. Erza looked over to Millianna, and seeing her pointing to her lower body. So she looked down, and saw her hardened manhood. She blushed crimson as she let out a:

"KYAAA!" She lowered herself further into the water. Natsu opened his eyes, and looked over. He saw the two girls blushing crimson.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"You do this to me!" Erza shouts, blushing still and glaring. Though her blush made her glare more cute than intimidating.

"What?! What did I do?!"

"You make me hard just by me looking at you!"

"Hey! You're the one whose having dirty thoughts about me!"

"You make it too easy!"

"He make it too easy?" Millianna thought. She looked over to Natsu who is standing in all his glory. His chest and abs are truly defined. He's muscular, but not bulky. He's more on the lean side. Her eyes lowered till they landed on his manhood, which was hard. Seems like his own little world involved him and Erza alone together. Her blush deepened as she let out a soft moan. This brought the two Fairy Tail mages attention to her.

"Milli?" Erza asks.

"H-Huh? Oh, I-I'm sorry!" Millianna answers.

"You were checking Natsu out, weren't you?"

"W-What? N-No...I...um...I was just...um...yes." Millianna looks down, afraid on how Erza will react. She heard the water moving from Erza's direction. As the sound got closer, she closed her Soon the sound stopped in front of her.

"You want Natsu to bed you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well, in that case~" The next thing Millianna knew was Erza's lips on top of her own. This shocked the Cat Lover greatly. Erza tasted like strawberries, which is delightful. Before she could respond, she was pulled back from Erza and pulled into a searing kiss by Natsu. This shocked Millianna even further that she was kissed by both Erza AND Natsu. She couldn't quite place the taste of Natsu's as she never tasted anything like it. It's probably related to fire in some way since he eats fire. And she find that its not that bad. She then pulled back, and gasps as Erza had captured her left nipple. She moans as Erza's tongue flicks over her nipple. She moans more when she felt another mouth, hotter than Erza's, captured her right nipple. This mouth belongs to Natsu who had joined Erza in pleasuring Millianna. After a few minutes, the two pulls back.

"E-Erzy...Natsu..." Millianna breathes.

"Yes, Milli?" Erza asks.

"P-Please...more..." Erza smirks as she nodded to Natsu. Natsu nodded back as he lifted Millianna while standing up. Millianna squealed as she felt herself get lifted. Before she could reply, she felt her back touch the floor and legs spread open. She looked, and saw Natsu in between her legs with a grin. He leaned forward, and licked her womanhood causing Millianna to moan. Smiling, he began to eat her out, causing her to moan louder. Millianna found her hands in Natsu's hair as he continued.

"Ah...I'm going to cum..." Millianna moans. Natsu sped up his tongue work. Millianna moans out his name as her legs involuntarily clenched onto Natsu's head. A few more seconds, and Millianna came all over Natsu's face. After a moment, Natsu pulls back licking around his mouth.

"Mm~ delicious~" he said, grinning. Millianna blushed crimson, though she had a smile on her face. She then notice Erza coming to her. Erza had smile which Millianna returns. Erza stood next to Millianna.

"Well, Natsu has pleasured you, Milli. Now you have to pleasure me." Erza said. Millianna blushes crimson as she nodded. She stood up onto her knees in front of Erza. She leaned forward, and licked Erza's tip. Erza moans Millianna's name softly as said Cat Lover began licking her manhood up and down. After a moment, Millianna then took Erza into her mouth, causing Titania to tilt her head back. Millianna began to blow Erza, causing her to moan out. As Millianna sucks Erza, she used her tongue and wrapped it around Erza's manhood. This earned a louder moan from the Knight mage.

"Ah...Milli...I'm going to..." Erza moans. Millianna sped up, with a soft hum. Erza moans as she came into Millianna's mouth. The amount surprised Millianna as she made to pull back, but Erza held her head in place. Millianna closed her eyes as she tried to swallow the best she could. Soon Erza released Millianna's head, allowing her to pull back. Some cum hit her face, but not much as she had finish cumming. Millianna took a moment to swallow the remaining cum in her mouth. Once she did that, she smiled sultrily up to Erza and said:

"That's delicious~" Erza blushes as she looked at Millianna. She looked very sexy at the moment with the cum covering her face. So who can blame him when Natsu came up behind Millianna, and pulls her into his lap. Millianna blushes as she looked around to Natsu, who is grinning. This caused Millianna to blush deeper as Natsu lines himself up. Once he got the okay, he entered into her warmth causing her to moan. Natsu held in his own moan as Millianna wrapped an arm around his neck. Once she was comfortable, he began moving at a steady pace. Millianna moans his name, trying to keep from climaxing. This surprised her the most as Natsu just began and is at a steady pace. Each thrust brings her great pleasure as her moans grew louder. Suddenly, Natsu sped up his thrusts and went harder, nearly causing Millianna to scream out. Her breasts bounced wildly as Natsu thrusts upwards. Erza is stroking her manhood and playing with her womanhood as she watched them.

Natsu moved so Millianna is on all fours, and continued thrusting into her. Only this time, he went deeper than before. Millianna screams out as she got pounded by Natsu. Natsu leaned forward and gripped her breasts, causing her to moan his name. Natsu then used one hand to lift Millianna's right leg onto his shoulder, causing him to go deeper and harder. This caused Millianna to scream out his name.

"I'm close...hrn...Milli..." Natsu grunts.

"M-Me too..." Millianna moans. A few more thrusts, and Natsu came violently into Millianna as she came just as violently. Natsu came for a few minutes before pulling out and falling onto his back, breathing mildly. Millianna fell forward, breathing slightly harder than Natsu.

"Milli~" Erza's voice calls, sultrily. Millianna opened her eyes, and looked over to Erza. Erza is sitting up, leaning back with a sexy smile. Her manhood is standing up at attention. Millianna smiles and crawls over to the Knight mage. Once Millianna got to Erza, she moved over her. Erza smiles as she held Millianna's hips. Millianna smiled back as she lowered onto Erza's manhood. The two girls moans with Millianna moaning louder as she is still feeling the effects of Natsu's pounding. Once she was comfortable, she began bouncing on Erza's manhood. Erza moans more as she held Millianna's hips firmer. Millianna fondles Erza's breasts as she bounced faster. This earned more moans from the Knight mage who then matched the Cat Lover's bounces with her thrusts. Millianna moans louder as her breasts bounced up and down wildly. Erza leaned up and captured Millianna's left nipple, earning another loud moan. Millianna wraps her arms and legs around Erza tightly, her bounces becoming more uncontrolled. Erza continued her assault on Millianna's nipple, as she continues her thrusts.

Erza then flips them over so she is on top. She continued thrusting into Millianna, only more wildly than before. Millianna screams out as her nails dug into Erza's back, her legs tightening causing Erza to go deeper. Erza planted kisses on Millianna's neck, who moans her name.

"Ah...Milli...I'm close..." Erza moans.

"M-Me too...Erzy...me too..." Millianna moans also. Erza gave a few more powerful thrusts, and she came violently into Millianna as she came violently also. Millianna could feel Erza's and Natsu's cum mix together within her. Erza then lifts Millianna, and held her by her ass. Millianna moans softly, then gasps when she felt Natsu come up behind her.

"That was sexy as hell to tell you the truth." Natsu said, grinning.

"Oh? You and Milli were pretty sexy when you two did it." Erza responds, blushing. Natsu blushed as well as Millianna, who only blushed deeper.

"Well Milli, you're going to have two awesome people fucking you at the same time." Natsu planted a kiss on various parts of Millianna's neck with each word. Millianna moans each time he does so. She gasps when Natsu entered her ass.

"Ready?" Erza asks.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu answers, grinning. The two then began thrusting into Millianna. Millianna screams out as both her womanhood and ass got pounded. Both Fairy Tail mages held Millianna firmly as they went faster, harder, and deeper. Millianna's arms fell from around Erza as she left them limp beside her. This continued an hour, and Millianna had came four more times. Erza came three more times as Natsu came twice. The current position they're in is Natsu thrusting into Millianna's mouth as Erza is thrusting into Millianna's ass. Millianna's arms want to give out, but she kept strong.

"I-I'm close..." Erza moans, going faster and harder.

"M-Me too..." Natsu grunts, going faster and slightly harder. Millianna moans around Natsu manhood as she prepared herself.

"MILLIANNA!" Natsu and Erza screams. A few more thrusts, and the two released their final load into Millianna. Millianna's eyes glazed over at the amount of cum entering her ass and going down her throat. Her stomach bloated a little from the amount of cum as some shot out. After a moment, the two finish cumming, and pulls out of the Cat Lover who fell unconscious with a satisfied smile. The Knight mage and Fire Dragon Slayer then lays on either side of Millianna, wrapping her into a hug.

"That was fun..." Natsu breathes, grinning lightly.

"Yes, it was rather enjoyable..." Erza agrees, smiling softly. Natsu smiles, leant over and kissed Erza lightly.

"Good night, my Baby Knight."

"Good night, my Baby Dragon." They smiled, as they then looked at a sleeping Millianna.

"Good night, our adorable Kitten." They then fell asleep, not minding that they are in the hot springs still. The next day came as Natsu and Erza are walking through Magnolia toward the guild. They got told off for making a mess in their compartment. They made love to distract Natsu from his motion sickness, which worked like a charm. Erza apologized as Natsu simply laughed it off. This earned him a hit on the head from his girlfriend. Luckily, they can still ride the train. Yet lovemaking is barred from then on, much to Natsu's despair.

"Alright, we'll report in that the mission is a success. Then we rest for a few days, then go on a mission with the team." Erza said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Natsu assures, hands behind his head.

"Then it's settled." As the guild came into view, Erza thought about her childhood friend. At Mermaid Heel, in the guild's Ace room, a girl is getting her brains fucked out.

"Ah...h-harder...K-Kagura..." Millianna moans out.

"So...you're saying you...hrn...had sex with...ah...Natsu and...god Milli...Erza?" Kagura asks, through her lust-filled mind.

"Y-Yesss~" Millianna climaxed around Kagura's manhood. This then caused Kagura to climax as well, filling Millianna to the brim. Millianna then passed out in Kagura's arms.

"So Natsu and Erza, eh? I guess I may pay them a visit in the future." Kagura thought. She kissed Millianna's cheek before letting sleep take her.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And we're done!**

**Natsu: Woo-hoo!**

**Draco711: I'm sure all of you have seen that Millianna isn't a futanari. Well, I chose to not have all the girls as futanaris. And no, Kagura won't be part of the story unless someone can answer the question I be asking. So this could be a potential series. The recent question has been answered, so that is out of play. Chapter 7 will be Princess Hisue. And I won't ask another question till I finish that chapter. Chapter 6 will be Mavis as she had dominated the poll, and I'm currently working on chapter 6. I have an idea on how the Christmas chapter will go. Is that all?**

**Natsu: Probably.**

**Draco711: Well, have any questions leave a review or PM me. Please Favorite and Follow. So till we meet again. And so we go~**


	7. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**Draco711: Here is another Author's Note!**

**Natsu: Yup! Though it's not cheery, not one bit.**

**Draco711: As I said in the last Author's Note, if you don't like it, don't read it! To that guest reviewer, don't like it, don't read it! Now repeat after me: This is a NatsuxErza harem story. Again: This is a NatsuxErza harem story. Want to know what that means? It means that it's a harem story with Natsu and Erza as the main people. It's not just a NatsuxHarem story, it's a NatsuxErzaxHarem story, or NatzaxHarem. If you read the Author's Notes, you would know that. Again, as I told someone, I forgot to change the pairing, but as I thought about it, why should I? This story was originally planned to be a one/two-shot. But I got requests on continuing it. And as I chose to continue, I chose to make it a harem story. And besides, how this story came to be was a last second thought. And I went on from there. I'm not going to change it, mainly because I'm too lazy to rewrite 5 chapters over. **

**Natsu: He has two other Fairy Tail stories that have what you're looking for. He didn't know how this will go, and how he wanted the story to go was mainly last second decisions.**

**Draco711: Also I replied to another person about their comment. Which I thank you for those who review not as a guest because I will be able to reply to you directly. So again, if you have anything to talk with me about, PM me.**


	8. NatsuxErzaxMavis

**Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon and Titania**

**Draco711: Done with chapter six!**

**Natsu: Yup!**

**Draco711: This chapter is NatzaxMavis as Mavis lead the polls by a huge margin. And next chapter NatzaxHisui! I also hope this chapter answer some questions and what not. But enough, on with the chapter. Hobey Ho Lets go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, Natza would guaranteed to happen.**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

It's a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. As you move inside, you'll see a guild brawl is taking place. Normal, right? Well, it is if you're part of Fairy Tail. Chairs are being flung, people are getting thrown into the walls, beer is flying everywhere, chaos is all around. Suddenly, the guild doors were kicked open, causing everyone to stop what they were doing to see who it is. A guy with pink hair stormed in with an angry scowl. A girl with long scarlet hair followed him in. She had a sorrowful look with a hint of regret. Once the pink hair mage looked around the guild, he found his target. He charged a guy who just taken off his shirt, and punched him with a flaming fist. This started the brawl once again as the scarlet hair mage went to the bar. The barmaid then went toward her with a smile.

"Hey Erza! How the mission go?" she greets.

"Hi Mira, it went quite well." Erza responds.

"If it went quite well, why is Natsu angry?" She motioned to Natsu who is fighting fiercer than he normally do. His scowl never once left his face. Erza expression became even more downcast, as she put her head into her hands. She then admitted:

"We ran into Crime Sorciere on our way back." The second Erza said Crime Sorciere, Mira knew what had happened. And it involves a certain blue haired, ex-Wizard Saint. Though she knew what might have happened, Mira asks:

"What happen?"

"We met Crime Sorciere in Onibus Town. They were just passing through town, and we happen to meet up. Natsu was having fun as always that Ultear and Meredy joined him. So I took the time to talk with Jellal." Mira listened with an impassive face expression. She glanced over to Natsu who just sent Elfman flying, and is now roaring for his next opponent who was Gajeel.

"We began to reminiscing about a lot of things of our past. Some were happy, most were sad. And…" Erza stopped.

"And?' Mira pressures.

"And we got so caught up in the past and the moment, that when Natsu's voice cut through and brought us back to the present, our lips were touching."

"Oh my, no wonder Natsu is so upset. Now he's venting all his frustrations out in a brawl."

"Seems like it…though he should be venting them out on me…"

"You know Natsu won't do that Erza."

"I know…but still…"

"But wait, he lets you kiss other girls. What's the difference with Jellal?"

"I thought that, too. That lead to an argument which Natsu stormed off. Before Crime Sorciere departed, Ultear pulled me aside and gave me a book. She told me that within the book explains why Natsu reacted the way he did and not toward you or the others. It was one of the few books that talks about Dragons and Dragon Slayers."

"What was it about?"

"It was about how they finding their mates. As I read, I came across a chapter that helped me understand why. It's because I'm a futanari, and as you know, will have the urge to bed other girls. The thing with that is he will most likely bed them with me."

"So in a sense, girls are the exception as long as he beds them with you."

"Yup~" a voice assures. Erza and Mira jumped as they looked over. Sitting on the bar with her feet swinging is none other than Fairy Tail's First Master: Mavis Vermillion.

"First!?" Mira and Erza exclaims.

"Hi!" Mavis greets smiling.

"Hi!" Mira greets back, smiling also.

"First, you know about Natsu and Dragon Slayer magic?" Erza asks.

"Not much, but enough to help you." Mavis answers.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Thank you, First."

"You're welcome, Erza."

"How are we going to go about this," Mira asks " I mean, Natsu is really difficult to deal with when he's annoyed or angry."

"Well, we have to hope he goes along with the date idea. Otherwise, we have to wait till he calms down. It's just that now that Natsu been made aware of you being a futanari, he subconsciously understood that you will want to bed other girls. Just don't bed them without him. Otherwise, he would be just as angry about it as he is with Jellal." Erza and Mira nodded as they looked at Natsu who is now fighting Gray.

"I understand now." Erza said.

"I say you take Natsu on a date, Erza," Mira said "And then seduce him when it's over and successful."

"Mira!"

"That sounds great! I will help with that." Mavis said, smiling.

"First?!" Erza looks at them both, who were smiling sweetly. Erza sighs as she said:

"Fine...I'll go ask him now..."

"Great! And we will set up everything up at your two home." Mavis states

"W-What?! We're not living together!"

"You might as well be. From what I hear from Levy, you haven't been back to Fairy Hills for a long time now." Mira said, smiling. Erza blushed darkly as she had no reply to that.

"I-I'm going to go ask him." Erza left the bar, and went toward the brawl. Upon seeing Erza making her way over, many of the brawl's participants began dispersing and/or seeking cover. The only three that were oblivious to Erza's approach were: Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.

"Natsu!" Erza calls. Gray froze on the spot, sweating bullets. Gajeel grew stiffer, sweating also, but not as much as Gray. Natsu simply looked over to Erza, with a straight face. Erza shifted side-to-side as Natsu stared at her.

"W-Why don't we go o-out on a d-date?" Erza asks, stuttering. Natsu looked at her for a long moment, with the same straight face. Erza tried to guess what's Natsu is thinking, but that proved fruitless. And that is unsettling to her, especially since his silence is like a millennium rather than a few minutes.

"Alright." Natsu finally said.

"Huh?" Erza responds, confused. She didn't know what he meant by that: he's agreeing to go on a date with her or something else entirely.

"I'll go on a date with you."

"Really? Thank you, Natsu."

"Yeah, sure. When is it?"

"I was hoping we could go now."

"Hmm~ alright. Gray, Gajeel, we'll finish this later."

"Whatever." Gray responds.

"Yeah, next time." Gajeel agrees. He and Gajeel went off toward different parts of the guild. Natsu turned to Erza and said:

"Well, let's go." Erza nods, as she led Natsu out. She had to make this date a success, or she will have to wait till Natsu calms down. She began by going to all of Natsu's favorite spots around town. They then went to various food place, which she set up a picnic basket along the way. After the last food place, Natsu disappeared for a moment only to return almost instantly the second Erza began to panic. They then went fishing at Natsu's and Happy's usual spot. Erza smiles as she finally managed to see Natsu smile again, the smile that she loves so much. Once they finish fishing, they began their picnic. Natsu used his Dragon Slayer magic to fry the fish they had caught to eat with the food Erza got in town. As they ate, they talked and laughed about past adventures, which ended up with them sparring one another. The owner from the bakery came to deliver a box. It is unknown how he found them though. Natsu thanked him after obtaining the box, and gave it to Erza. Wondering what it is, she opened the box and her eyes began to sparkle as a strawberry cheesecake was inside. Natsu explained that he went to order her the cake when he vanish earlier. Erza smiles as they shared the cake, which surprised Natsu. Erza never shares her cake with anyone, but here she is, sharing with Natsu. Once they finished the cake, they packed up everything and headed home.

"Wow, today was fun! Best date ever!" Natsu states, grinning. He places his hands behind his head as they walked.

"Yes, it was." Erza agrees, smiling.

"And all want to do now is to go to sleep."

"Natsu, there is one last activity I would like to do with you."

"Really? Well, can it wait till we get home?"

"Of course." Natsu grins as they continued on their way. After forty minutes, they arrived to Natsu's home. They entered which Erza then led Natsu to the room. Upon entering, candles were lit around the room. There was a strawberry scent to the room with a hint of fire. The bed sheets and covers colors were replaced to velvet red. Erza led Natsu to a chair and sat him down.

"What's going on, Erza?" Natsu asks, confused.

"Relax Natsu, and enjoy the show." a voice answers. Natsu looked around, and saw Mavis smiling to him.

"First? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help Erza."

"Help Erza? With what?"

"Well, it's easier to show you than tell you." And with that, Mavis went over to Erza, and the two entered a steamy kiss. Natsu blushed crimson as Erza lifted Mavis up, deepening the kiss. Mavis moans into the kiss, happily. After a moment, Erza removed Mavis's clothes as she Requipped out of hers. She then lays Mavis onto the bed. Mavis blushes and smiles as Erza smiles back to her. Erza then reached and strokes Mavis's manhood, causing her to moan lightly. Erza continued stroking the First, placing kisses on her neck. Precum began to leak from Mavis's manhood as Erza does this. Mavis then moved Erza onto her back, causing Titania to blush.

Mavis sat back, and lifted her feet. She wraps them around Erza's manhood. Erza held back a moan as Mavis began to move her feet up and down. Natsu blushed even more as he watched this, feeling his manhood growing. He could tell that Mavis is really good with footjobs as Erza began moaning Mavis's name. Mavis continued with her footjob that Erza came all over her feet.

"Wow Erza, you came a lot." Mavis comments. Erza blushed crimson as Mavis held up her feet. Knowing what she wants, Erza leaned forward and began licking the cum from the First's feet. Mavis moans softly as Erza continued licking the cum from her feet from her feet sexily. Natsu's face is the shade of Erza's hair at that point as his pants are very tight. Once Erza was finish, Mavis lays her onto her back, lining herself up.

"That was sexy Erza, and now let's give Natsu the real show." Mavis said, sultrily.

"Yes, lets." Erza agrees. Mavis smiles, and enters Erza all the way to the hilt. Erza opens her mouth in a silent moan. Mavis moans softly as she began thrusting into Erza at a steady pace. Erza held Mavis's shoulders, moaning out. Mavis then went faster and harder into Erza, causing her to moan louder. Mavis lifted a leg onto her shoulder, allowing her to go deeper. Erza moans out her name as she grips the bedsheets.

"Ah...I'm gonna cum..." Mavis moans.

"M-Me too..." Erza moans also. A few more thrusts, and Mavis came within Erza. Erza moans as she came around Mavis's manhood. She held back from cumming from her manhood. Mavis sighs in content, then she felt herself be moved onto all fours. She blushed as she looked around to Erza, who is smiling. Erza lines herself up, and enters into the First. Mavis moans out as Erza began thrusting. Erza held Mavis's hips as she went faster. Mavis moans louder as she got pounded. Erza leans forward, and kisses Mavis's neck.

"E-Erza...I'm close..." Mavis moans.

"M-Me too..." Erza moans also. Erza thrusts a few more times before cumming into Mavis. Mavis opens her mouth in a silent scream as she came from her manhood and onto the bed. After a few minutes, Erza finish cumming and pulls out of Mavis. Mavis moans lightly when Erza did so, then gasps when Erza lines her manhood up to her ass. She looked around to Erza, who is watching her. She smiled and said:

"Go ahead Erza...fuck my ass hard~" Erza smiles, then sheathed her entire length into Mavis's ass in one go. This caused Mavis to scream out, gripping the bedsheets very tightly. Erza then began thrusting into Mavis hard and fast. Mavis moans Erza's name loudly as her manhood sways wildly. Erza then lifted Mavis's right leg onto her shoulder, going deeper.

"Ah...I'm g-going to...ah...cum again..." Mavis moans.

"M-Me too..." Erza moans also.

"ERZA!"

"MAVIS!" Erza exploded violently into Mavis's ass. Mavis screams out her release as her eyes went out of focus. A few minutes later, Erza finished cumming and pulls out from Mavis. Mavis fell unconscious, smiling in content. Erza sighs in content, then gasps when she felt herself pulled back. When she regained her bearings, she found herself on her back with Natsu over her.

"N-Natsu..." Erza breathes. Natsu didn't reply as he simply kissed her, which she gladly returned. The kiss was intense and passionate and full of love as Natsu removed his clothes. He lowers down, and ravaged her nipples. Erza moans loudly as she wraps her arms around his neck. After a moment, Natsu lines himself up and thrusts into Erza. This caused Titania to moan loudly as Natsu began pounding into her hard and deep. Erza held Natsu tightly, as her nails dug into his back. Soon, Erza is riding Natsu as he leaned against the headboard. Her manhood is hitting Natsu's stomach as he had latched onto Erza's right nipple. Natsu also matched her wild bounces with his own wild thrusts.

"I-I'm close...Natsu..." Erza moans, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

"M-Me too..." Natsu grunts, holding her hips firmer.

"NATSU!"

"ERZA!" Erza slammed down onto his manhood as she came around Natsu's manhood. She also came from her own manhood, covering Salamander's stomach and chest with cum. Natsu had exploded violently and deeply within Erza's womb. After a few moments, they finish cumming as Erza fell on top of Natsu.

"Wow..." Erza breathes.

"Yeah..." Natsu agrees, breathing lightly. They simply sat like that, enjoying one another's company. Erza is especially happy as this indeed the best date ever.

"Erza..." Natsu whispers.

"Yes, Natsu?" Erza replies.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For how I acted before. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you or Jellal."

"No, you have every right to be angry."

"But Erza...I let you kiss and fuck other girls! Is that even fair!?"

"It's because I'm a futanari."

"What does you being a futanari has anything to do with this?"

"It's because I will have a desire to bed other girls. And as a Dragon Slayer, you subconsciously understood it. And I can bed other girls as long as you're with me."

"So that's why I had the urge to jump-in while you and the First went at it. I also wondered why I let that pass and not with Jellal."

"Yes, as long as it's together, we will bed other girls. But not other guys as you would burn them to a crisp. It also helped that you were made aware of me being a futanari, making your subconscious understand more."

"Wow, I guess it sucks to be a guy that isn't me."

"Right."

"This is probably a lesson Igneel taught me, but not often."

"Probably so."

"It also helps that the other girls are also futanari. Plus add the relationship and the level of trust you have with one another, it's not surprising that you had bed them." a voice said. Natsu and Erza looked over surprised to see Mavis awake, smiling.

"First..." Erza breathes.

"Wait...but Millianna wasn't a futanari." Natsu said.

"She may not be a futanari, but the relationship and trust you have with her brought you closer together on an intimate level. And I believe Erza isn't the only futanari Millianna has been with." Mavis explains.

"Another futanari...?"

"...Kagura!" Erza realized.

"I believe so, too." Mavis agress, smiling.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Natsu responds, grinning. Erza nods in agreement, smiling. Mavis smiles, then looked at the two with a sexy look. She then said in a sultry voice:

"I hope you two isn't tired? The night is just beginning~"

"I'm not tired!" Natsu states, grinning.

"Nor am I!" Erza adds, smiling.

"Well, let's continue, shall we." Mavis replies, crawling over to them. For the rest of the night, they made love to one another as you hear their moans coming from the house.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done! **

**Natsu: Alright!**

**Draco711: I hope this chapter answers questions. If not, simply PM me and I will answer when I can. And as noted in another story of mine, I will be updating slower pending if/when I get this job. **

**Natsu: *nods***

**Draco711: Also, I won't ask another Reader's Choice Question for a bit. Next chapter will be NatzaxPrincess Hisui as another person has answered the question already by True Red Dragon. The question was: Has Goku ever defeated Vegeta? And the answer: No, he has never defeated Vegeta on any occasion. After the NatzaxPrincess Hisui chapter will begin the NatzaxLucy series. And at end of the series will be when I will begin the Reader's Choice Questions again. And this time, you will be able to ask for girls who already been with Natsu and Erza. I was thinking about whether or not I should go down the line of letting Natsu and Erza have 1-on-1 time with the girls, but I'm not sure if I should go down that path. I'm leaning toward not doing it. So I'm putting up a poll to see what you think. Pending on the outcome by the end of next week will determine my choice.**

**Draco711: So till we meet again of this story. **

**Draco711&amp;Natsu: And so we go~**


	9. NatsuxErzaxPrincess Hisui

**Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania**

**Draco711: Chapter 7 is here! And faster than normal!**

**Natsu: Aye!**

**Draco711: As you know, I'm working on getting a job. And that will take up most of my time. But I managed to get this chapter up, so here is NatzaxHisui!**

**Natsu: Alright!**

**Draco711: Now, not sure what else need to be said, so without further ado-**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu: Hobey Ho Let's Go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

* * *

**Ch.7**

Natsu and Erza has arrived to the Kingdom of Fiore. They are here by request of Princess Hisui. They were surprised that they were the ones requested, but they accepted all the same. And that is why they are at the Kingdom of Fiore.

"Natsu, I want you to behave yourself while we're here." Erza said.

"I will, I will, sheesh. You told me that like a hundred times." Natsu responds.

"Because you'll do something regardless of what I tell you!"

"Because I don't be doing anything wrong!" They continued like this till they got to the throne room. The two walked to the center of the room, and looked forward.

"Hello again, Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet, and welcome to the Kingdom of Fiore once again." The King greets, smiling.

"It is an honor to be able to return, our lordship." Erza said, bowing.

"Yo, long time no see." Natsu greets grinning.

"Natsu!" Erza glared to Natsu, though the King simply chuckled. He said:

"It is alright, Erza. It's really no need for formalities."

"Oh, well, if you insist."

"As you know, you have been requested by Hisui. Though I have no clue on what it could be."

"Dad, I just want to spend the day with them." Hisui said, standing up.

"Oh? Well, okay then. Natsu, Erza, I'm asking you to protect my daughter while you're out."

"Of course we will." Erza assures.

"You can count on us!" Natsu adds, grinning. The King chuckled as Princess Hisui held Erza's and Natsu's arms.

"Let's go! The day awaits us!" Hisui states, smiling. She then pulled Natsu and Erza to begin their day. Thirty minutes later, the three arrives to Crocus.

"Wow, the place hasn't changed a bit." Natsu comments, hands behind his head as he looks around.

"Yes, but business are booming since the Grand Magic Games." Hisui responds.

"Yes, I noticed that all the towns of the guilds that participated are having an increase in businesses." Erza informs.

"Yeah, and as you know, more job requests for the guilds."

"That explains the number of quests we were assigned."

"Yup! And being the number one guild, Fairy Tail will most likely be requested the most."

"That explains why our job request board is full and a lot of special missions Gramps be giving us." Natsu comments.

"Seems like it."

"So Princess, what would you like to do?" Erza asks.

"Hmm~ there is this new amusement park I would like to go too."

"An amusement park?! Awesome!" Natsu shouts, grinning.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea." Erza agrees.

"Alright, let's go!" Hisui states, smiling. Princess Hisui then lead them to the amusement park. It only took them fifteen minutes to arrive.

"Wow! This place is so cool!" Natsu compliments in awe. Erza nods in agreement as she looks around.

"It was built quite recently, so it's still new for most people," Hisui explains "You'll be the first two that is from another town to enjoy the park."

"That makes it even more awesome!" Natsu states, grinning.

"Yes, it is an honor to be one of the first visitors to enjoy this." Erza adds. Princess Hisui nods smiling, then her expression changed to surprise as if she suddenly thought of something. She then asks:

"Natsu, what about your motion sickness?" Natsu instantly froze as he just remembered. He totally forgot about his motion sickness. He slumped forward, depressed that he won't be able to enjoy the rides of the amusement park. He felt someone take his hand, so he looked up to see Erza.

"We don't have to go on the rides to have fun. There are other fun things to do here." Erza said, smiling softly.

"Erza's right, Natsu. You will be able to have fun without worrying about your motion sickness." Hisui adds, taking his other hand. Natsu thought on it for a bit. If he went along with that idea, he will be able to have fun with them. However, they won't be able to go on the rides neither because of him. Yet, they are willing to not go on the rides for his sake. He couldn't help but smiles softly at that.

"Alright, that sounds like a great idea! Thanks Princess, and thank you my Baby Knight." Natsu said, grinning. Erza blushed crimson as she hit his arm mildly hard. For some reason, Erza gets embarrassed when Natsu calls her by her pet name when out of Magnolia. Mainly because she don't want to let everyone know they are a couple right off the bat. She wants to take one step at a time and let people know slowly, not all at once. Though Natsu simply laughs it off as he knows Erza gets flustered when he calls her by her pet name outside of Magnolia. Princess Hisui giggles, as she finds a flustered Erza cute. The three then went to begin their day.

And they had a blast. They played every game they came across, which Natsu and Erza competed in each one. Erza won that by one game. Natsu went and bought the three of them cotton candy. Though some may say Natsu should have bought the entire cart from the amount he got them. They then went to a play that was taking placed in the center of town. It was great, especially since Natsu joined them midway through. At the end of the play, Erza performed a sword dance as Princess Hisui sang a song. The three then left once the event was over. Night was soon approaching, so the three chose to head back to the castle.

"Man, that was so fun!" Natsu states, grinning. He stretched his arms before placing them behind his head.

"Yes, today was quite enjoyable." Erza agrees, smiling. She had her arms crossed as she walked.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind having a day like this again." Hisui adds, smiling. She had her arms behind her as she walked. They continued on their journey toward the castle. It seems like it would be a quiet journey back. That is, until a group of bandits surrounded them.

"What the hell do you want?" Natsu asks, though he have a clue on what it is.

"What do you think? We're here for the Princess of course." one answers, who seems to be the leader. Princess Hisui moved closer to Natsu and Erza.

"You will have to get through us first." Erza states sternly, summoning a sword.

"And that isn't going to happen." Natsu adds, igniting his fists.

"We will see about that," the leader said "Get 'em boys!" The bandits charged and engaged in combat with Natsu and Erza. It's obvious these bandits didn't know who they were fighting as Natsu and Erza easily took care of them. It was near the end of the fight when the bandits realized who they were fighting. Once they knew they were fighting the Titania and Salamander of Fairy Tail, they fled as fast as they can.

"Get your asses back here and take your beatings like a man!" Natsu yells, fire spewing from his mouth. He made to go after them, but Erza placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Let it go Natsu. There is no point or reason to go after for now." she explained.

"...Fine..." Erza smiles as Princess Hisui walked over to them.

"Thank you for protecting me." Hisui thanks.

"It's no problem at all, Princess." Erza said.

"Yeah!" Natsu agrees, grinning. The three continued on towards the castle. They arrived fifteen minutes later, where they notice the guards.

"Ah, Princess! We're happy you are alright. We had heard that bandits were located between the town and castle, and we feared for your safety." Guard 1 said.

"I'm alright, I wasn't in any real danger as I was with Natsu and Erza the whole time. Thank you for your concern." Hisui responds.

"Alright. Is there anything else you need?"

"In fact, yes I do. I would like for you to lead Natsu and Erza to my room."

"...Huh?" Natsu and Erza responds, confused. Princess Hisui looks to them, and smiles.

"You'll see why when I get there. So see you then." The Princess then went into the castle before Natsu and Erza could reply.

"Right this way." Guard 2 said. Natsu and Erza had no choice but to follow the guards into the castle. Ten minutes later, they arrived to Princess Hisui's room. The guards let the Fairy Tail mages in before leaving.

"I wonder what this is all about." Natsu wonders.

"Yes, I do wonder that myself." Erza replies.

"Well, I guess we have to wait till the Princess gets here." The door opened just as Natsu finish speaking.

"You don't have to wait long." Hisui said. Natsu and Erza looked over, and blushed. Princess Hisui is wearing a sexy nightgown that showed off her cleavage and sexy legs.

"W-Wow..." Natsu mutters.

"Y-Yes..." Erza agrees. Princess Hisui smiles as she walks over to them.

"I want to properly thank you for today. And I have a fine idea on how to show you." Hisui states. And with that, she kissed Erza much to the two mages surprise. Princess Hisui held Erza close as Erza began to kissed back. Erza licked the Princess's lips who allowed entrance. Erza then explored around Princess Hisui's mouth, earning a moan from the Princess. The Princess pulls back from Erza, and pulls Natsu into a kiss. Natsu returned the kiss as he inserted his tongue into her mouth. Princess moans as she felt Natsu's tongue roaming her mouth. She had to pull back as she felt her nightgown being removed. She looked and saw Erza smiling.

"It seems you wanted us to take you." Erza comments, looking at Princess Hisui's naked form.

"Yes, I did." Hisui said smiling. Erza smiles as she Requipped out of her armor and clothes. Princess Hisui was surprised to see Erza has a manhood. But it didn't creep her out as she thought. In fact, Erza seems to be perfect in every way. Erza then took the Princess's hand, and lead her to the bed. Once there, Erza lays Princess Hisui down and moves over her. Princess Hisui blushes as she looked up at Erza's sultry smile. Erza then kisses the Princess deeply, who moans. The Knight mage then lowered down to Princess Hisui's breasts. Princess Hisui moans as her breasts got assaulted by Erza. Erza sucks on the Princess's left breast as she massaged the other. She flicks her tongue over the Princess's nipple and bit gently. This earned a soft moan from the Princess.

Erza then lowers down further, planting kisses as she did so. Princess Hisui moans, then is surprised to feel a warmth envelope her right nipple. She looked to see Natsu had taken her right nipple into his mouth. Princess Hisui moans softly, then louder as Erza began licking her womanhood. Erza held Princess Hisui thighs as she ate her out. She inserted her tongue, and licked around the walls. Princess Hisui moans loudly as her back arched and toes curled as the two continued their work.

"Ah...I'm close..." Hisui moans. Erza nods, and began thrusting her tongue into the Princess's womanhood as Natsu began to suck harder on her nipple. Princess Hisui moans as she came into and around Erza's mouth. Erza pulls back as she licked the cum from around her lips.

"Mm~ delicious~" Erza purrs sultrily. Princess Hisui blushes crimson as Erza moves in between her legs, and lines herself up.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes..." Hisui answers, breathless. Erza smiles and entered into the Princess's womanhood. Princess Hisui moans as she felt Erza inside of her. Erza then began thrusting at a steady pace. Princess Hisui moans as she felt movement next to her. She looked over to see Natsu's manhood near her head. She looked up to see Natsu smile, which she returned. Knowing what he wants, she took his manhood into her mouth, earning a moan from the Fire Dragon Slayer. The Princess then began blowing Natsu.

That's when Erza went faster and harder with her thrusts. Princess Hisui moans around Natsu's manhood as her womanhood got pounded. Natsu moans deeply as he began thrusting into the Princess's mouth steadily faster. Princess Hisui moans as she is now getting her face fucked by Natsu along with her womanhood by Erza. Natsu and Erza leaned toward one another and kissed passionately as they fucked Princess Hisui.

A moment later, Princess Hisui is riding Natsu as she gave Erza a blowjob. Erza moans the Princess's name as she thrusts lightly. Natsu is ravaging Princess Hisui's breasts as he matches her bounces with his thrusts. Another moment later, Natsu and Erza are standing on their knees fucking Princess Hisui. Erza is thrusting hard and fast into the Princess's womanhood as Natsu is thrusting hard and fast into her ass.

"Ah...I-I'm close...ah..." Hisui moans.

"M-Me too..." Erza moans also.

"Y-Yeah..." Natsu groans.

"ERZA! NATSU!" Hisui screams out.

"HISUI!" Natsu and Erza screams out as well. Natsu and Erza thrusted a few more times before exploding within Princess Hisui. Princess Hisui released around Erza's manhood as she is in total bliss. After a few minutes, they finish cumming as all three fell onto the bed.

"W-Wow..." Hisui breathes.

"Y-Yeah..." Erza agrees.

"Aye..." Natsu adds.

"You two was amazing..." Hisui compliments.

"Because we're awesome..." Princess Hisui and Erza giggled as they each moved to a side of Natsu. Natsu wrapped an arm around both of them, giving each a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, my Baby Knight and Princess." Natsu said.

"Good night, my Baby Dragon and Princess." Erza replies.

"Good night my Guardian Knight and Dragon." Hisui finishes. The three then let sleep overtake them.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done!**

**Natsu: Hmm...not one of your best chapters.**

**Draco711: Yeah, I think you're right. Well anyway, it's done. The next three chapters will be the NatzaxLucy saga. And till that is finish, the Reader's Choice questions will not happen and I closed the polls.**

**Natsu: Sounds like a plan.**

**Draco711: So till we meet again.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu: And so we go~**


	10. NatsuxErza

**Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania**

**Draco711: Chapter 8 is here! And the beginning of the NatzaxLucy Saga!**

**Natsu: Awesome!**

**Draco711: Took me awhile, but I got it done. *nods proudly***

**Natsu: Yeah! And he couldn't have done without your awesome support and my awesomeness.**

**Draco711: Right you are, Natsu! Now enough with us boring you, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu: And so we go~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

Natsu is in the guild, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. Today, he and Erza are going to the Akane Resort. He got two tickets for the resort as a reward for a mission he completed. Surprisingly, he didn't cause much damage at all. And of course, he had asked Erza to accompany him, which she said yes to the offer. Though they were to go after she had finish a mission she had accepted. And now he is waiting for her to arrive. He felt someone sit at the table, so he looked over to see Gray.

"Waiting for Erza, Flame-brain?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, I am." Natsu answers.

"It's amazing you waited this long."

"Oh shut up Stripper!"

"Oi! I was just-whoa!" Gray was about to reply till something caught his attention at the entrance. In fact, everyone in the guild but Natsu was looking toward the entrance. Confused on everyone's reaction, Natsu looked toward the entrance and his jaw dropped to the floor. Erza has arrived to the guild, and she is both beautiful and sexy. She is wearing a sleeveless crimson dress that shows off her cleavage, white gloves that reaches her elbows, and black high heels. She wore her hair like she did as a child, though her bangs are curled. A closer look will show she is wearing strawberry scented lip-gloss. Natsu face is crimson as Erza walks over to him.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Erza asks, smiling.

"Y-Yeah." Natsu stammers. Erza giggles as she and Natsu headed out of the guild. The guys in the guild, bar a few, were extremely jealous of Natsu at the moment. Once outside, they headed off toward the train station.

"I'm glad you chose me to go on this trip, Natsu." Erza said.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I choose you?" Natsu asks, confused.

"Well…I figured you would've ask Happy to go with you."

"I could've asked him since he went with me on the mission, and all. But he agreed when I told him I was going to ask you. Though I had to beat him in a fish-catching game as he wanted to go with Carla. The one who caught the most fish get to go with their girlfriend while the other has to cook dinner for a week." Erza giggled as Natsu began telling how the contest went. They arrived to the train station, and boarded the train heading toward Akane Resort. They found a compartment, and sat down inside. The train soon began moving, and so began Natsu's motion sickness.

"Ugh…why didn't I ask Wendy to cast Troia on me…" Natsu groans.

"The spell would've worn off halfway there." Erza said.

"Ugh…"

"Come here and lay on my lap." Natsu nods as he slowly stood up. He took two steps, and fell onto the seat beside Erza. He lays down, resting his head on Erza's lap. His stomach settled down as he slowly began to feel sleepy.

"Thanks…Erza…" And with that, Natsu fell asleep. Erza smiles as she began stroking his hair. She also had a light blush since Natsu had rested his head on top of her manhood. And it began to react, and get erect. She blushed more as she knew she had to calm herself before she left the train. So she chose to think about things that would generally help calm herself down.

Three hours later, they arrived to Akane Resort. They remember the last time they came here. Didn't go exactly like they would've like, nor care too much to remember. So they walked into the building, and registered themselves in at the desk. Once that was completed, they went to their room.

"What do you want to do first, Erza?" Natsu asks.

"Hmm~ we can explore around the resort." Erza answers.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Natsu grabbed Erza's hand, and lead her out. They had a fun time as they explored the resort. They went to all the tourists sights around the Resort. Once they did that, they went to the casino. They played Poker and Blackjack, which Erza won. Mainly due to the fact that Natsu can't keep a straight face like Erza could. So he was at a disadvantage at that. However, he can beat Erza when it comes to dice and the like. Once they finish playing all the that was there, they went to a restaurant to eat. Erza ordered three whole strawberry cakes as Natsu ordered one of everything. Once they finish eating (much to the everyone who works there shock), they went for a walk on the beach.

"Today was amazing, Natsu." Erza said, holding onto Natsu's arm while laying her head onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, today was awesome." Natsu agrees, grinning.

"Natsu, we should do this more often."

"Yeah, we definitely should." Erza smiles as she and Natsu stopped, and looked toward the sunset. The sunset gave the tranquil water a mystical feel.

"It's so beautiful." Erza said in awe.

"Yes, it is," Natsu agrees "Even more so since I'm looking at it with you" Erza blushed as she looked to Natsu's grinning face. She didn't think Natsu can be so romantic, especially when you think of his personality. But it seems like he's only like this with her, and only for her. This brought a smile to her face.

Natsu noticed Erza's smile, and blushed. Erza is beautiful, the most beautiful girl Natsu believes he has ever met. And right now, she is very adorable and cute. And it makes him sort of proud to be the only one to see this side of Erza. He smiled at the knowledge.

"I love you, my Baby Knight." Natsu said, warmly.

"I love you, too, my Baby Dragon." Erza replies, just as warmly. The two kissed each other lovingly. Natsu wraps an arm around Erza's waist as his other hand is tangled in Erza's hair. Erza wraps her arms around Natsu's neck, her hands in his hair. Natsu traced Erza's lips with tongue, asking for permission. Erza opened her lips, which Natsu then inserted his tongue into her mouth. He enjoyed her taste as he explored every corner his tongue could reach, earning a soft moan from the Titania. Erza soon used her tongue to push Natsu's back into his mouth She explored every corner of the Salamander's mouth, enjoying his taste just as much as he enjoyed hers. This earned a soft moan from him. The only reason they pulled back was because of lack of air.

"Erza…I want you…now!" Natsu said, in a low growl.

"And I want you, Natsu. But let's head to our room first." Erza responds, slightly breathless from the kiss. Natsu nods as he lifted Erza up bridal style, and took off to their room. Five minutes later, they arrived as Natsu walked in with Erza and kicked the door shut. Natsu carried Erza to the bed, and tossed her onto it. Erza giggled as Natsu got in, and moved over her. They then kissed again, only more passionately and lustfully. Natsu removed his vest without breaking the kiss. He then lowered to her neck, and sucks it earning a light moan from Erza. He continued this till Erza rolled them so she is on top.

She held Natsu's face as she kissed him deeply. Natsu found his hands in Erza's hair, deepening the kiss more. After a moment, Erza Requipped out of her clothing, showing her naked figure to a blushing Natsu. Even after all this time, he body deeply amazes Natsu. Smiling, Erza began to plant kisses on Natsu's chest. She is messing with Natsu's pants, and as her kisses went lower, so did his pants. Erza soon removed Natsu's pants as she is looking at his manhood.

"Well, someone is excited." Erza said, giggling.

"Of course he is." Natsu replies, grinning. Erza smiles as she kissed the tip. A pleasant shiver went down up Natsu's spine. Noticing this, Erza smiles as she began to lick up and down his manhood. Natsu moans softly as Erza sucks his balls. Erza soon took him into her mouth in one go. Natsu groans out as Erza began to blow him. Titania wraps her tongue around his manhood as she massaged his balls, earning a deeper moan. She then pulls back, as Natsu looks to her. Smiling, she wraps her breasts around Natsu's manhood, and began moving up and down. She heard Natsu let out a low curse as pleasure began building within him. Erza then began blowing him as she continued her titfuck.

"Ah…Erza…I'm close…" Natsu groans. Erza sped up as she began to hum. Natsu moans as he came into Erza's mouth. Erza swallowed as much as she can as the rest fell onto her breasts. She pulls back, and smiles to Natsu.

"Delicious~" she purrs. Natsu blushed crimson as Erza straddled him. She lines himself up, and lowered onto him. She moans as her manhood rested on his stomach. Natsu also moans as he held her waist. After a moment, Erza began bouncing on Natsu's manhood. Natsu moans out lightly louder as he matched Erza's steady bounces with his own steady thrusts. The Knight mage then went faster as she places her hands on Natsu's chest. Said Fire Dragon Slayer then went faster with his thrusts. Erza moans out Natsu's name as her manhood hits Natsu's stomach. Natsu then rolls over so he is on top, and continued thrusting into Erza hard and fast.

Erza moans loudly as her womanhood got pounded. Her nails dug into Natsu's back as her legs wrapped around his waist. Natsu placed one arm beside Erza as the other is on the lower part of her back. He deepened his thrusts, causing Erza to nearly scream out. Natsu pulls out to move Erza onto all fours. He lines himself up again, and thrusts into her. Erza screams out Natsu's name as he began pounding into her wildly. Natsu held Erza's hips as he went harder and faster. Erza moans out Natsu's name as her breasts swung back and forth wildly as her manhood flops around just as wild.

"N-Natsu….I'm close…" Erza moans.

"Yeah…me too…" Natsu groans.

"Natsu!"

"Erza!" Natsu thrusts rapidly a few times before exploding into Erza. Erza opens her mouth in a silent moan as she came around Natsu's manhood and from her own and onto the bed. After a few minutes, they finish cumming as Natsu pulls out.

"Wow…" Erza breathes.

"Yeah…" Natsu agrees. Erza smiles to him which he grins back. Then a surprised look came over his face as a thought came to him.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"Erza, ready for another round?"

"Sure I am, silly. Why ask me something like that?"

"Okay, then stand up."

"Stand up? Why should I stand up? Are you going to fuck me while standing?"

"Just stand up, Erza." Erza didn't know what Natsu had planned, but stood up anyway. Natsu crawled across the bed and stopped in front of Erza. Erza looked at Natsu who is smiling. He then leaned forward and took Erza's manhood into his mouth. This surprised Erza as she let out a moan. Smiling, Natsu began to blow Erza, causing her to moan out more. Erza had a lot of blowjobs, but no one's mouth were as hot as Natsu's. How had she not notice that while kissing him? She then began thrusting lightly as Natsu held her thighs. After a moment, she came into Natsu's mouth. Natsu swallowed majority of the cum as he pulls back, and let the rest hit his face. He licked his face clean, and grinned.

"Delicious~ maybe more delicious than the cum from your womanhood." Natsu said.

"N-Natsu….y-you…uh…" Erza stammers, blushing the shade of her hair.

"Hmm? Remember Erza, you said you wanted to do me the next time we make love. Erza is surprised that Natsu remembered, In fact, she's even more surprised he still want to do it. Natsu got on all fours, and looked back at Erza.

"Come on Erza, come and fuck your dragon." Erza blushed as she walked forward. Once she was behind Natsu, she lined herself up to his anal entrance.

"Ready Natsu?" Erza asks.

"You know I am." Erza nods as she slowly began sheathing her manhood into Natsu. Natsu grimaced lightly as he is in slight discomfort, but didn't stop Erza. As for Erza, one thought was in her mind:

"Oh dear Kami~" She is shocked at how tight Natsu's anal is. Natsu probably has the tightest entrance she has ever known. But that's not all to her shock. She can't believe on how hot his anal is! It's even hotter than his, and the others, mouths! And Natsu sure has the others beat when it came to this.

Erza is so overcome by pleasure, she just rammed the rest of her manhood into Natsu when half entered him. Natsu moans out loudly as Erza began pounding into him with reckless abandon. Erza held Natsu's hips as she went harder and faster. You could hear Erza's pelvis smack against Natsu's ass. Natsu moans Erza's name as he felt his manhood flop around wildly. The Knight mage then lifted Natsu up onto his knees, and held his manhood. She continued pounding Natsu while stroking his manhood, which is leaking precum.

"E-Erza….I'm close…" Natsu moans.

"Y-Yeah…me too…" Erza moans also.

"ERZA!"

"NATSU!" Erza exploded violently into Natsu's ass, filling him to the brim. Natsu came from his manhood as he pressed his back to Erza's chest. Soon they finish cumming after a moment.

"Wow…" Natsu breathes.

"Yes…wow…." Erza agrees.

"That was awesome…"

"Yes…but I'm not done yet Natsu."

"I know." Erza pulls out and placed Natsu onto his back. She moves over him, sheathing her entire length in one go. She then began pounding him like there's no tomorrow. Natsu moans louder as his anal got drilled by Erza. The bed was creaking from the intense love session. Erza kisses Natsu deeply as she held his ass firmly, and deepens her thrusts. The headboard is hitting the wall, and it seems like it is trying to break through the wall.

"I-I'm close….again…" Natsu moans.

"M-Me too…" Erza moans also.

"ERZA!"

"NATSU!" Erza exploded violently into Natsu again, as the cum began to overflow from his ass. Natsu came once again, covering his chest and stomach along with Erza's stomach. After a few minutes, they finish cumming as Erza fell on top of Natsu.

"Natsu…you ass is amazing…I want to fuck it all night long…" Erza breathes.

"What's stopping you…?" Natsu asks, with a light breathless chuckle.

"…Nothing." And with that, Erza began pounding into Natsu again. And like she said, she fucked him all night long.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: Chapter done!**

**Natsu: *Blushing very darkly***

**Draco711: He'll be out of it till next chapter, so don't you worry about him. But anyway, I feel I could've done more on their date scene. But didn't know how to go about it. Hope it went okay. Another note is that I should've added, but couldn't find a place to put in the story to put this is that Natsu's Dragon side has the effect of keeping his sperm from getting girls pregnant (unless it's Erza). So it won't seem like they magically don't get pregnant without a reason on why they didn't get pregnant by Natsu. And till this Saga is finish, the Reader's Choice Questions will not be posted and the polls will be closed. Also, now that Erza done Natsu, other girls will be able to do Natsu as well. And I can tell you this, they will have the same thought as Erza did ;) So till we meet again, favorite/follow/review please and if you have any questions, PM. **

**Draco711: And so we go~**


	11. NatsuxLucy

**Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania**

**Draco711: And the ninth chapter has arrived!**

**Natsu: Alright!**

**Draco711: This is the second chapter of the NatzaxLucy Saga!**

**Natsu: He finally manage to put the chapter up! Took him long enough.**

**Draco711: Yeah, well anyway, on with the story.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu: Hobey ho Let's go~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

Lucy walks into the guild humming a tune. She looked around for a familiar shade of pink, but finds it non-existent. She then walked to the bar once her search of the guild turned out fruitless. She figured she could ask Mira if she seen her teammate yet.

"Hey Mira, has Natsu returned yet?" she asks.

"No, he hasn't yet. Why?" Mira answers, wiping a glass.

"It's time for our annual mission."

"Ah, it is that time of year again, isn't it?"

"Yup!"

"I'm here Lucy," Happy states, flying over "Hi Mira!" He landed on the bar.

"Hi Happy." Mira greets back, smiling. Gray walked over, and took a seat next to Lucy.

"Yo." He greets.

"Hey." Lucy greets back.

"Hi, Gray." Mira greets back as well, smiling.

"Hi!" Happy greets back, eating a fish.

"Gray, you know how long Natsu's and Erza's trip is supposed to be?" Lucy asks.

"Hmm~ I think it was for three days," Gray answers "Am I right, Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy assures.

"Yeah. Why you ask, Lucy?"

"It's time for our annual mission." Lucy informs.

"Annual mission?"

"You know Gray, their annual mission. The one Lucy, Natsu, and Happy go on to celebrate the day Lucy joined Fairy Tail." Mira explains.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Soon the doors burst open, bringing everyone's attention to it.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu yells, flames coming from his mouth. He walked in along with Erza.

"Welcome back you two." Mira calls, smiling.

"Thanks Mira!" Natsu grins as Erza smiles. The two walked over to the bar, though Erza had a limp to her walk. Once they got to the bar, they sat down with their team. Though Natsu's expression showed he was in pain from simply sitting.

"Are you two okay?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, we are," Erza answers "Why do you ask?"

"You walked with an obvious limp and Natsu looked like he went through hell when he sat down." Mira explained. Natsu and Erza looked to one another for a moment, then blushed crimson.

"Well?" Gray ushers.

"W-Well…t-that what happens…w-when you have s-sex…for two days and three nights straight…" Erza explains, face completely red. Gray's, Lucy's, and Mira's faces all turned crimson. Happy was too busy eating fish to listen to the conversation, courtesy of Mira.

"Oh my~" Mira breathes, hands on her reddening cheeks.

"Flame brain, Erza fucked you?" Gray asks, trying to control the blush on his face.

"Yeah, that's pretty much why it's painful to sit down." Natsu answers, blushing. Lucy kept fanning herself with her hand as images of Natsu and Erza fucking each other was flooding her head. She felt she would pass out at any moment.

"We came to see how everyone in the guild is doing. We will be heading to Natsu's place and rest." Erza explains.

"Define what you mean by 'rest'." Mira said, smiling. Erza's blush returned full force.

"Um…well, you know…and…oh, shut up!" Mira giggles lightly.

"Sorry Erza, no can do for me." Natsu informs.

"Why not?"

"It's time for Lucy's, Happy's and my annual mission."

"Oh, it's that time of the year again, huh?"

"Yup!"

"Wow, can't believe you remembered." Lucy said.

"Hey, give me some credit." Natsu replies, faking annoyed. Lucy giggles as she pats his arm. Natsu then stood up and said:

"I'm going to go find a mission we can do. Let's go Happy."

"Aye!" Happy agrees. The two went toward the job board to find one they could go on.

"Well, I'm going to go sit with Juvia," Gray informs "Catch ya later."

"Likewise." Erza replies.

"See you later, Gray." Lucy adds. Gray gave a light wave as he walked toward Juvia.

"Hmm~ oh, where's Wendy and Carla?" Erza asks, noticing the youngest member of Team Natsu not there.

"She and Carla went on a mission yesterday." Mira answers.

"Ah, I see."

"Lucy! We found a mission!" Natsu calls, heading towards the guild doors.

"Okay!" Lucy calls back. Lucy stood up when Erza grabbed her hand.

"Lucy, I have to talk to you about something," Erza said "It'll be quick."

"Oh, okay," Lucy replies then called to Natsu and Happy "Wait outside, I'll be there as soon as Erza talk with me!" Natsu and Happy nods and walked outside the guild. Lucy looked to Erza and wondered what it would be about. Erza then said:

"Lucy, I want you to have sex with Natsu." Lucy's eyes grew wide as saucer plates. Mira held her cheeks while blushing.

"You what?!"

"I want you to have sex with Natsu. Just the two of you."

"Uh…are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Remember the time we went at it? That was supposed to be all three of us, not just the two of us. And that doesn't sit well with me."

"So the only way to fix that is letting Natsu and Lucy go at it alone." Mira surmises.

"Yes."

"Um…if you say it's alright, then okay," Lucy said "But would Natsu want to do this?"

"Tell him it's a special request from me."

"Okay, I will."

"And Lucy, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"You can fuck him if you want."

"WHAT?!"

"You can fuck him. You'll be amazed at how hot his mouth and ass is that you don't want to stop." Lucy's face is red as she nods and left out to meet up with Natsu and Happy outside.

"Is Natsu's mouth and ass that amazing?" Mira asks.

"Yes, it is. If you aren't careful, you would cum the second you penetrate him." Erza answers.

"Oh my~ maybe I should fuck him myself then."

"You might have that chance if you want to be bedded by us again."

"I believe I will take you up on that offer." Erza smiles as she and Mira began talking about various things that is going on with the guild.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are on their way to the mission's destination. At the moment, they are on the train. And like always, Natsu's motion sickness had kicked in. Lucy sighs at her teammate's misfortune. But her mind soon went elsewhere which involves her teammate. Erza said she and Natsu can go at it. Lucy blushed crimson as she imagined Natsu fucking her senseless, and then herself fucking him senseless. As she continued thinking about it, she didn't realize she gained a perverted grin on her face. Happy wondered if Lucy was okay, but made no comment like he normally do.

Once they arrived, they went to the client's home to get the location of the bandits they had to defeat. Once they got the location, they went to take down the bandits. It took them thirty minutes to find the bandits, and ten minutes to take them down. After they got their reward, they left back to Magnolia. Once there, all three went to Lucy's apartment.

"That mission went great!" Natsu shouts.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees.

"And you didn't go overboard this time, Natsu." Lucy adds, smiling.

"Those guys were weak. One Dragon Roar could've taken them all down." Natsu said, pouting. Lucy sweat dropped as Happy simply laughed.

"Well, I'm off to Wendy's and Carla's." Happy informs.

"Okay, tell them I said hi." Lucy said.

"And from me too." Natsu adds.

"Aye!" Happy assures. Happy then flew out the window. Natsu stood up stretching as he said:

"And I better go find Erza. She's probably waiting for me at my house. See you later, Luce."

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy shouts.

"Hmm? What is it, Lucy?"

"Um…uh…want to…uh…"

"Want to what?"

"W-W-Want to have sex?" Natsu looked at Lucy for a moment blankly, then his face went crimson.

"L-L-Lucy?! What's gotten into you!?"

"Nothing! It's a special request from Erza!"

"Erza?"

"Yes, she didn't like the fact that she and I had fucked each other without you when it was meant to be all three of us. So this is how she chose fix that, by letting us fuck each other alone." Natsu remained quiet as he let that information sink into his mind. He didn't mind if Erza and Lucy had sex without him the last time. But he knew Erza would continue to feel guilty till whatever it is causing it is dealt with. He then looked up and said:

"Alright, we can." Lucy smiles as she lifts up her hand, and motioned him over with her index finger. Natsu walks over to Lucy, and stood in front of her. The blonde mage placed her hand onto Natsu's cheek. Natsu, in turn, reached up and held Lucy's cheek as she brought her other hand to his other cheek. They then began kissing one another heatedly and steamy. Natsu's other hand found the small of Lucy's back as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Lucy moans into the kiss as she wraps her arms around Natsu's neck. She then hopped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Natsu lowered his hand from Lucy's cheek and held her ass. He gave it a firm squeeze, causing Lucy to moan into the kiss more. He then moved, and lays Lucy onto her bed. He lowered to her neck, planting kisses and sucking her sensitive spots. Lucy moans as her fingers were tangled into his hair. Natsu then pulls back as he began removing Lucy's clothes. Lucy blushes as Natsu accomplish that, thus revealing her naked figure. Natsu leans and kisses Lucy again, while fondling her breasts. Lucy moans more as she held onto his shoulders.

Natsu then lowers to Lucy's breasts, wrapping his mouth around her nipple. Lucy moans out, tightening her grip on Salamander's shoulders as he began sucking on her nipples. Natsu lowers further down, planting kisses along Lucy's stomach as he reached her manhood and womanhood. He licks her womanhood, causing her breath to hitch. Natsu inserts his tongue into her, moving it around within her. Lucy moans his name softly as Natsu ate her out. Her toes curled as she gripped the bedsheets.

"Ah...N-Natsu...I'm getting close..." Lucy moans. Natsu sped up his tongue work, holding her thighs. Lucy moans loudly as she came into and around Natsu's mouth. Natsu swallowed her juices that was in his mouth before licking the rest from around his mouth.

"Delicious." Natsu said, grinning.

"Oh hush," Lucy giggles, blushing "Stand up so I can see if you're delicious or not." Natsu chuckled as he stood up from the bed. Lucy sat up, and crawled over the bed toward him. Once she was in front of him, she lowered his pants revealing his erect manhood. She is surprised as she noted it is bigger than Erza's and her own manhood along with her Spirits with the exception of Aquarius who is the same size. She leaned forward and licked the tip lightly. Natsu's breath hitched as he suppressed a moan from escaping his lips. Smiling as she noticed that, Lucy began licking his manhood up and down like a lollipop. After a moment or two, Natsu moans Lucy's name softly as she done this. It became lightly louder when she took him into her mouth. Lucy began sucking him as she massaged his balls. Natsu moans more as he subconsciously thrusts his hips lightly. This caused Lucy to deepthroat him.

"I'm close..." Natsu moans. Lucy sped up, holding onto his thighs. Natsu soon came directly into Lucy's throat. Lucy's grip on Natsu's thighs tightened as she swallowed all she could. She pulled back, and let the rest of his cum hit her face and chest. She used her fingers to wipe the cum from her face and chest, and licked them clean. She smiles up to Natsu.

"Wow~ you are delicious~" she purrs, sexily. Natsu blushed as he stood Lucy up from the bed. Lucy looks to Natsu, wondering what he got on his mind. Natsu then moves, and pressed Lucy against the wall, holding her arms above her head with one arm as the other held her waist. Lucy blushes as Natsu lines himself up to the womanhood.

"Are you ready, Luce?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, I am." Lucy answers. Natsu nods as he thrusts into the Celestial Mage. Lucy gasps at the size of his manhood within her womanhood. She knew he was big, but this is something else entirely. Her earlier assessment was clearly wrong. No wonder Erza had a limp in her walk. Once he felt Lucy is comfortable, Natsu began moving at a steady pace. Lucy moans lightly as Natsu began. Soon though, Natsu began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Lucy moans loudly as she wraps her legs around Natsu's waist. Natsu bit gently into Lucy's neck, earning a sharp gasp. That caused him to go harder and deeper. Lucy tightened her hands as they were still held by Natsu's one hand. Her manhood is hitting both of their stomachs, leaving precum on both.

"Oh...I-I'm close...ah..." Lucy moans.

"M-Me too..." Natsu grunts.

"NATSU!"

"LUCY!" Natsu thrusts rapidly a few times before exploding into Lucy. Lucy screams out as she exploded from her own manhood, covering both of their chests and stomachs. Soon, both of their orgasms died down. Natsu released Lucy's hands, which she then cupped his face and kissed him deeply. She then pulled back, leaned to Natsu's ear, and whispered:

"Natsu, one other thing. Erza gave me permission to fuck you."

"Oh, she did?" Natsu responds.

"Yes~" Natsu nods as Lucy removed her legs from Natsu's waist. Natsu then lowered down till he is in front of Lucy's manhood. He leaned forward and licked the tip before taking her into his mouth. Lucy gasps loudly as Natsu began sucking her. She couldn't believe how hot Natsu's mouth is! He is hotter than any mouth that sucked her. She guess it was because of his Dragon Slayer Magic. Her hands roamed Natsu's hair, moaning his name. Natsu then deepthroat her, causing Lucy to cover mouth to keep from screaming out. She was so overcome with pleasure, she began face fucking Natsu. Natsu moans deeply as he felt Lucy's manhood reach his throat.

"Oh...I'm close..." Lucy moans. Natsu sucks faster, as he wraps his tongue around Lucy's manhood. Lucy held Natsu's head as she thrusts her manhood into his throat, cumming into it. Natsu's throat and cheeks bulged as he swallowed most of the cum. He pulls back as the rest of the cum hit his face. He used his hand to wipe the cum from his face, and licks it clean.

"Wow. like Erza, your manhood cum is more delicious than your womanhood's." Natsu states, grinning.

"Oh hush, Natsu." Lucy replies, blushing. Natsu chuckled as he stood up. He moved to the bed, and got onto all fours. He look around to Lucy, smirking. Lucy blushes more as she moved behind him. She lines herself up to his anal entrance as she looks to him. Natsu nods, giving her the go ahead. Nodding, Lucy slid into him in one go.

"Oh dear Kami~" Lucy gasps. She can't believe how hot Natsu's ass is! She almost climaxed right there on the spot. After a moment, Lucy began thrusting into Natsu hard and fast. Natsu moans out loudly as his ass got pounded. Lucy held his hips, thrusting harder and rougher as pleasure overwhelmed her. Her eyes were out of focus as her tongue hung out. Natsu gripped the sheets tightly, his manhood flopping around wildly, sending precum everywhere.

Soon Natsu is standing up, hands on the wall, as Lucy pounds his ass with reckless abandon. Lucy deepens her thrusts, causing Natsu to almost scream out loudly. Lucy pressed one hand on the wall as she leans and kissed Natsu's neck. They soon find themselves back on the bed. Natsu is on his back as Lucy fucks him from the front. Lucy held the headboard firmly, thrusting harder and deeper.

"Ah...N-Natsu...I'm close..." Lucy grunts, picking up speed.

"M-Me to...L-Luce..." Natsu moans.

"NATSU!"

"LUCY!" Lucy thrusts a few more times before burrowing deep into Natsu's ass, exploding from deep within. Natsu screams out as he exploded from his manhood, covering his chest and both of their stomachs. After a few moments, they finish cumming. Lucy then fell on top of Natsu.

"Wow...amazing..." Lucy moans, breathing heavily.

"Yeah..." Natsu agrees, breathing mildly. Lucy smiles as she made small circles on Natsu's chest. To her, Erza is really lucky she is with Natsu. She then noticed that Natsu is semi-hard. She gained a mischievous smile as she sat up, pulling out of Natsu. Natsu moaned softly as he watched her lower herself onto his manhood. This earned a slightly louder moan from the Fire Dragon Slayer. Lucy leaned to his ear, and whispered:

"You know Natsu, the night is still young~" Natsu chuckled, then grinned as he whispers back:

"Then let's make the most of it." Lucy grins as she began riding Natsu. Yes, the night is indeed still young.

Outside of Lucy's apartment, there is a big white mess below the window. The one who caused it is looking through the window, stroking herself. The most notable trait is her scarlet hair.

"Oh Kami~ I can't wait till it's all three of us~" Erza thought, a perverted smile on her face. Yes, the three of them will have lots of fun

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done!**

**Natsu: Yup!**

**Draco711: Now I already have the third chapter of this Saga done and completed, so it should be up when I feel to put it up. And once I do, I will work on the next chapter after the Saga: NatsuxErzaxWendy. I will begin the Reader's Choice questions again and open the polls back up. I also going to go into the story as well. Remember: they have to figure out who is opening Animas to Edolas.**

**Natsu: Yeah, so till then. If there is anything he forgot to address, let him know and he will get to you next chapter.**

**Draco711: Favorite/Follow/Review.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu: And so we go~**


	12. NatsuxErzaxLucy

**Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania**

**Draco711: Hey my awesome readers to the 10th chapter of Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania!**

**Natsu: Alright!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: Sorry it took so long, it took awhile to type it onto the computer. **

**Natsu: Won't be the last time neither.**

**Happy: Aye**

**Draco711: Shut it you two! Anyway, onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: Hobey ho let's go!**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

The next day arrives as Natsu and Lucy arrives to the guild. Natsu is carrying Lucy as they made their way to the team's usual table where Erza is sitting at, eating strawberry cake. Natsu set Lucy gently down into a chair before taking his own seat. Ezra looks up to the two with a knowing smile.

"Good morning, Natsu, Lucy." Erza greets.

"Morning Erza!" Natsu greets back, grinning.

"Morning." Lucy greets back also, smiling.

"Lucy, why did Natsu had to carry you?" Erza asks, already knowing the answer.

"W-Well…we went at it for most of the night…and Natsu can be a real monster in the bed…I can't believe he didn't have to carry you here!"

"Well, he did have to carry me to the train station. I recovered enough during the train ride to walk back to the guild. But not without the limp as you may know."

"Yeah, and you were right Erza! Natsu's mouth and ass are amazing!"

"I know right! It's so amazing, you don't want to stop!" Natsu chuckled as the two spoke about him in the room. He wondered what to do today as he looked around the guild. Neither Gray nor Gajeel were there in the guild. They probably went on missions with Juvia and Levy as they aren't here either. He sighs as there will be no fight today. Wait…who is he kidding? He's Natsu fucking Dragneel, he can start a brawl anytime he wants to. Just as he was about to start a brawl with Elfman, the guild doors opened up. Gray and Juvia walked in along with Gajeel and Levy. From what they can see, Juvia and Levy are both sporting a huge smile.

"You all went on a mission together?" Natsu asks.

"No, we just met back at the train station is all." Gray answers. Natsu nods as he noticed Erza walking up to him.

"Natsu, Lucy and I wants to go on a mission," Erza informs "Do you want to come with us?"

"Of course! It's going to be awesome!" Natsu said, grinning. Erza smiles as she kissed him lightly. She went to inform Lucy that Natsu has agreed to join them on the mission. Natsu watched her with a warm, gentle smile.

"You two really do love one another." Gray said.

"Yeah, we really do," Natsu agrees "Just like you and Juvia."

"Yeah, just like us." They grinned to one another before realizing they're on the same page, and looked off. Erza and Lucy walked over, and giggled at their antics.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Erza asks.

"You bet I am!" Natsu answers, grinning. Erza smiles as the three left out the guild. Gray walked over, and sat with Juvia.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy are heading toward the train station. They are to help with guard duty, a simple enough task for them. This should leave them plenty of time afterward once they complete it. They boarded the train heading to their destination. Before the train began moving, Natsu lays his head on Erza's lap. Once the train began moving, Natsu only had an upset stomach.

"So all we have is guard duty?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, but we should still be careful during the task. Anything can happen while we are on guard." Erza answers.

"As it's always our luck."

"If anyone tries to take the stuff...we'll kick their ass..." Natsu states, sleepily.

"Yes, we will," Erza agrees, smiling gently. "Now go to sleep, I will wake you when we get there."

"Aye...love you..."

"Love you, too." Erza kissed Natsu gently before he fell to sleep.

"Wow, you two really gotten closer since I last saw you two." Lucy comments, smiling.

"Yes, we really did." Lucy smiles more as she watch Erza stroke Natsu's hair. They arrived to their destination, Onibas Town, in forty minutes. Erza woke Natsu up, and the three mages walked off the train. They first went to the client's house to obtain the information concerning the mission. Once they had obtained it, they went and met up with the group they are to guard. As they were told by the client, the group are finishing mining lacrima in a cave that they use to trade with other towns. The cave will soon close up until the vein restores the lacrima which will be in the next three years. And because of this, they fear bandits and/or dark mages will try and steal them. That's where Natsu, Erza and Lucy come in. They are to guard them while they are mining. It was pretty boring for them to say the least, even when bandits and a few dark mages did show up. They were so weak the three Fairy Tail mages didn't even have to try or use any of their stronger spells. They completed the mission without trouble, and obtained their reward.

"This mission was too easy!" Natsu complains.

"Yes, I have to say that it was." Erza agrees.

"Hey, at least it's a nice change of pace." Lucy reasons.

"Depends on who you're asking..." Natsu grumbles.

"We do have time to ourselves now that the mission is complete. Let's enjoy ourselves." Erza said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we can..."

An hour later~

"Okay, explain to me," Lucy began "Why are we at my apartment!?" The trio went to Lucy's apartment after returning to Magnolia.

"We have time to ourselves, and we want to spend it here." Erza replies, drinking some tea.

"Yeah." Natsu agrees, eating food in Lucy's fridge. Lucy sighs as she sat down next to Erza. She had changed into her pajama earlier on. She asks:

"So what are we going to do then?"

"Well, I have an idea." Erza answers.

"What is it? Is it fun?" Natsu asks.

"Very, and the beginning is a show for you, Natsu."

"A show? What kind of show are you talking about?" Erza smiles as she turned toward Lucy, and kissed her. Both Natsu's and Lucy's eyes widen in surprise. Erza took the opportunity to thrust her tongue into Lucy's mouth, exploring around it. Lucy moans from this as she began to kiss back. Their tongues dueled for dominance which Erza won quickly. They pulled back because of lack of air, breathing lightly/mildly. However, they resumed the kiss again which was more hungry than the last. Erza pulls Lucy onto her lap, deepening the kiss. As they made out, Natsu watched with a huge blush on his face. He was turned on the second it began. His normally baggy pants were very suddenly tight. Erza pulls back, and licks Lucy's neck earning a moan.

"Enjoying the show, Natsu?" Erza asks, with a sexy smile.

"Definitely!" Natsu answers, nodding rapidly. Erza giggles as she undone Lucy's top, and removed it. Lucy blushes which turned darker when Erza removed her bra. Erza began fondling Lucy's breasts, causing the Celestial mage to moan. Erza rubs Lucy's nipples with her thumb before giving them a pinch. This caused Lucy to moan slightly louder. Smiling, Erza took one nipple into her mouth. Lucy moans out Erza's name as the Knight mage's tongue rolled over the Celestial mage's nipple. Lucy soon felt her manhood begin to harden. Erza switches to Lucy's other breast to give it equal attention.

"E-Erza...armor..." Lucy moans. Hearing her, Erza Requipped out of her armor and clothing. Lucy smiles, but is surprised when her head is tilted back. She looked to see Natsu, who gave her a searing kiss earning a moan in the process. Seeing Natsu, Erza pulls back with a pout on her lips.

"Natsu, this is suppose to be a show for you to enjoy." she said. Natsu pulls back from the kiss grinning, and replied:

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself but to join in."

"Oh, alright..." Natsu's grin widens as he cups Lucy's breasts from behind, causing her to moan. Erza then removes Lucy's bottoms and panties to reveal Lucy's manhood standing at attention. Erza leaned forward, and kissed the tip. Lucy moans as she subconsciously thrusts her hips. Smiling, Erza took Lucy's entire manhood in one go.

"Ah...Erza...!" Lucy moans. Erza began blowing Lucy, licking around her manhood at the same time. Lucy's moans soon became gasps when she felt Natsu spread her ass apart. Natsu placed his manhood in between, and pressed Lucy's ass against it. Lucy moans as Natsu began moving between her ass cheeks. In pleasure, Lucy came into Erza's mouth. Erza swallowed most of the cum as she pulls back, and let the rest hit her face.

"Mm~ tasty as always~" Erza purrs, cleaning her face with her hand, and licking the cum from it.

"If it's so tasty...ah...then you can taste more..." Lucy said, between moans. She then placed her manhood back into the Knight mage's mouth. Erza is surprised at this as Lucy began thrusting. Erza moans, holding Lucy's thighs as she got face fucked. Her eyes then widens when her ass was lifted into the air. And she didn't need to look around to know who it was.

"As Lucy fuck your mouth, I will fuck your sweet ass." Natsu whispers into Erza's ear. Erza blushes then moans around Lucy's manhood when Natsu enters her ass. Natsu began thrusting into Erza at a fast pace. When Natsu pulls back, Lucy thrusts forward. And when Lucy pulls back, Natsu thrusts forward.

"I'm going to cum...my tasty cum is going to fill your stomach Erza..." Lucy moans out. Hearing this, Erza began sucking Lucy's manhood. Lucy thrusts a few more times before releasing directly into Erza's throat. Erza moans, feeling Lucy's warm cum go down into her stomach. After a few moments, Lucy finish cumming and pulls out. Erza fell forward, as her ass is still being pounded by Natsu.

"I'm going to...cum..." Natsu grunts.

"M-Me too..." Erza moans out. Natsu thrusts rapidly as he came into Erza. Erza also came from her womanhood and manhood. After a few moments, they finish cumming as Natsu pulls out. Erza fell to the bed, taking deep breaths. Lucy walks over to Natsu, and said seductively:

"While Erza takes a breather, let's continue."

"Okay." Natsu responds. Lucy took his hand, and lead him over to her bed. She lays him onto it, and moves in between his legs to lay on top of him. Lucy then lifts her hips, and lowers onto Natsu's manhood. Both let out a moan as Natsu wraps an arm around her back while the other is at the small of her back. Lucy lifts up her hips, and slams them back down as Natsu thrusts upwards.

"Ah...Natsu...yes..." Lucy moans out.

"I'm still wondering...hrn...how you came across this position..." Natsu grunts. Natsu then went faster with his upward thrusts. Lucy moans loudly as her toes curled up. Natsu soon came into Lucy, holding her closer to him. Lucy moans as she came from her manhood, covering their stomachs and Natsu's chest.

"Oh wow..." Lucy moans.

"Yeah..." Natsu agrees "Hmm?" He saw Erza sitting up, stroking her manhood with cum leaking from it. He chuckled as he rolls Lucy off, pulling out of her. He then moved, and got onto all fours. Looking around to Erza, he asked:

"Do the Knight want her Dragon?"

"Yes!" Erza answers, instantly.

"Then come and get him." Erza went to him quickly, and sheathed her entire length in one go. Natsu moans as Erza began pounding into him with reckless abandon. Lucy watches them, her back leaning against the wall, stroking herself. Erza deepens her thrusts as well as picking up the pace. Natsu moans deeply as his manhood sways back and forth wildly.

"Natsu...I'm gonna..." Erza moans, holding his hips tighter, and ramming into him harder.

"M-Me too...Erza..." Natsu moans as well, tightening his grip on the sheets. Erza thrusts into Natsu a few more times before she came violently into him. Natsu also came violently over the bed, moaning loudly. A few moments passed when they finish cumming. Erza pulled out as cum began to flow out of Natsu's ass. She leaned back onto her hands, breathing deeply to catch her breath. Lucy chose to crawl over, and took Natsu's arm. He looked to her as she lead him toward the wall.

Lucy had Natsu place his hands onto the wall. Once he did that, she moved behind him, and lines herself up to his ass. She thrusts into the Fire Dragon Slayer, causing him to moan deeply. Lucy then began pounding into him wildly and recklessly. Natsu moans deeply as pleasure course through him, especially since Lucy is pounding him right after Erza did. Lucy pressed one hand onto the wall as she placed the other over Natsu's hand, while thrusting harder and deeper.

"Oh...here it comes...Natsu..." Lucy moans, tightening her grip on his hand.

"M-Me too...Luce..." Natsu moans also.

"N-NATSU!"

"LUCY!" Lucy exploded into Natsu, painting his insides even whiter, while sporting a very perverted expression. Natsu also exploded, covering the wall with his cum. His expression held a lighter perverted expression. A few moments passed when they finish as Lucy pulls out, and falls onto her bed breathing heavily.

"Man...that was awesome...being fucked back-to-back..." Natsu said, in-between breaths.

"Natsu, are you ready for one more round?" Erza asks. Natsu gathered his breath as he answered:

"Hell yeah!" Erza giggles as she crawled over to Lucy who is on the verge of going to dreamland. She motioned Natsu to lay down, which he did. Nodding, she lifted Lucy and lowered her onto Natsu, who then thrusts into her ass. This woke Lucy up as she moaned loudly, and even louder when Erza thrusts into her womanhood. The duo began thrusting at a fast pace rhythm. Lucy screams out as she wraps her arms around Erza's neck.

Natsu kiss, licks, and sucks Lucy's neck while fondling both Knight and Celestial mage's breasts. Erza moans, hooking Lucy's legs which allows her to go deeper. Lucy screams louder as her toes curled and ran her nails down Erza's back.

"Ah...I'm close..." Lucy moans.

"M-Me too..." Erza moans also.

"Yeah..." Natsu grunts.

"ERZA! NATSU!"

"LUCY!" Natsu and Erza yells. Natsu and Erza both exploded into Lucy deeply, causing her stomach to bloat alittle. Lucy exploded also, covering her and Erza's stomach. After a few moments, they finish cumming as Erza and Lucy lays on both sides of Natsu. Natsu wrapped an arm around them, holding them close.

"Wow..." Lucy breathes.

"Amazing..." Erza adds.

"Aye..." Natsu agrees.

"Today turned out great, don't you think...?" Lucy asks, smiling.

"Yes, it has." Erza answers, smiling also.

"Aye...it was kick ass." Natsu agrees, grinning. The two female mages giggles, snuggling up to Natsu and his warmth. Natsu then said:

"Good night, my Baby Knight."

"Good night, my Baby Dragon." Erza replies. They looked to see Lucy had fell asleep already. They smile as they said:

"Good night, our lovely Celestial." They kissed her cheek, shared one last loving kiss, and fell asleep also. They didn't see the smile that formed on Lucy's face.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And the final chapter to the NatsuxErzaxLucy Saga has been completed!**

**Natsu: About time you had finish!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: Yeah, sorry about that. When I get my own laptop, I should be posting chapters once a month as I can work directly on it and have no time limit on my own computer. And this goes for my other stories as well. **

**Natsu: Yeah, so there is no excuse for you to not to post quicker.**

**Draco711: Yeah, anyway, what are your thoughts on this chapter? You think I could've done better or something or it's fine as the way it is? To me, I think I could've done better but it was night and I was tired. So I might as well leave it as it was. But what do you think?**

**Natsu: Also, the next chapter will be NatzaxWendy.**

**Happy: Aye! Adorable Wendy is the next girl in the story!**

**Draco711: And the next Reader's Choice question will be at the end of that chapter. I already have the next chapter written out, but not going to work on it now. Not sure when I will get to it. But know it will be posted, not sure when. So till we meet again,**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: And so we go`**


	13. NatsuxErzaxWendy

**Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania**

**Draco711: Hey awesome readers to the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania!**

**Natsu: Alright!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: I know, I know it been awhile. But I had this chapter written for awhile and just got to posting it. **

**Natsu: Yeah, he was really lazy hahahaha.**

**Draco711: Shut it! Anyway, last chapter was the conclusion of the NatzaxLucy Saga. So now the polls and Reader's Choice questions will determine who is up next in this story. **

**Natsu; So what are we waiting for? Let's get this on the road!**

**Draco711: Alright, then say the disclaimer.**

**Natsu: Yosh!**

**Disclaimer: Draco711 does not own Fairy Tail for if he did, I would definitely be with Erza.**

**Draco711: Now let's begin.**

**Draco711&amp;Happy&amp;Natsu: Hobey Ho let's go~!**

* * *

**Ch. 11**

Natsu and Erza were sitting at the team's table, but the others weren't there. Gray went on a mission with Juvia as Lucy went on a mission with Levy. Wendy, Carla, and Happy hasn't come in yet. Happy hadn't been hanging around Natsu lately due to their recent activities. But when they do hang out, it's as if they never been apart. Soon though, the youngest Dragon Slayer and the two Exceeds walked into the guild. Seeing Natsu and Erza at the table, they walked over and took a seat.

"Hi Natsu! Hi Erza!" Wendy greets, smiling.

"Hey Wendy!" Natsu greets back, grinning.

"Hello Wendy," Erza adds, smiling "How are you?"

"I'm doing great!" Wendy answers.

"That's good."

"Hey Happy, having fun at Wendy's?" Natsu asks.

"Aye! It's fun being at Wendy's! You should come over for a sleepover sometime!" Happy answers.

"He isn't allowed in Fairy Hills, Happy." Carla chided.

"Not unless he is invited in by one of its residents."

"That may be true, but he can't sleep over unless it's under a certain circumstance." Happy thought it over, and realized Carla was right.

"Natsu, how do you feel about visiting Fairy Hills?" Erza asks.

"Sure! At least I don't have to sneak in this time." Natsu answers, grinning.

"What do you mean by that, Natsu?" A dark red aura formed around Erza as her eyes began to glow red like a demon's. Natsu began shaking in fear as he was preparing to make a break for it, forgetting that running will make Erza's wrath worse than it is now.

"U-Uh...I-I be l-looking f-for you at t-times...and o-others to s-see how f-far I can get b-before getting caught..."

"Natsu!" For some reason, Natsu's legs wouldn't move to get him away. So he hid under the table, hoping it would protect him from her wrath. However, Erza simply sighs as she placed a hand on her forehead. She then said:

"Just ask me from now on if you want to visit my room. And don't sneak into Fairy Hills again."

"Aye!" Natsu assures, instantly. Wendy giggled as Carla simply sighs. Happy was being Happy, and eating fish, not noticing what is going on around him.

"Anyway, how about we all go on a job? We're not sure if Lucy and Gray will return today, so why not take one ourselves?" Erza suggests.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Wendy agrees, smiling.

"Yes, that is a good idea." Carla adds.

"I'm gamed for a job." Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy agrees, munching on fish.

"Alright, I will go and select a job for us to do." Erza said. She stood and walked to the job request board. The guild doors opened as Lucy and Levy walks into the guild smiling. Seems like the mission was successful for them. After a brief chat, they walked over to their respective teams.

"Hey guys!" Lucy greets brightly.

"Hey Luce, how was the job?" Natsu greets back.

"It went really well! Didn't have to fight much. And when we did, our opponent were super weak! They were so weak they wouldn't even be called a warm-up for you."

"That weak, huh?"

"Yup, that weak. Anyway, what are you all up to?"

"We're going to go on a job once Erza returns with the job request." Wendy answers.

"And once we finish the job, we're going to head over to Fairy Hills." Natsu adds.

"Aye, it'll be fun!" Happy agrees.

"But I thought you weren't allowed." Lucy said.

"Erza invited me over, so that's covered." Natsu informs.

"And I'm a cat." Happy states. Erza soon walked over with a job request. She saw Lucy at the table as she did so.

"Oh Lucy, you returned." Erza said.

"Yup!" Lucy replies.

"I found a job we can go on. Would you like to join us?"

"I'll still this one out, thank you."

"Alright, let's go everyone."

"Aye!" the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds responds. The group walked out the guild as Lucy walks over to the bar. The group headed toward the train station.

"So what is the job?" Natsu asks.

"We are to take down a group of bandits attacking trade routes that leads into the city Rosewood." Erza answers.

"Sweet!" They arrived to the train station, and boarded the train for Rosewood City. Wendy casted Troia on Natsu to avoid his motion sickness, but he still chose to lay his head in Erza's lap. The train ride lasted forty minutes, so they got off and went to the client's home. It didn't take long for them to obtain the information needed. After they got what they needed, they left to take down the dark guild. The fight was fairly easy for the most part. They are currently on their way back to the village to inform their client they have completed the task which didn't take long. And they are now heading home.

"Man...we defeated them too quickly..." Natsu complains.

"Yes, we did end it a little too quickly." Erza agrees.

"At least the city down have to worry about the bandits no more." Wendy said.

"Yes, at least they don't have to worry about them."

"...Hmm?" Happy murmurs. Happy stopped as he noticed something. Carla stopped next to him, wondering what's up.

"What is it, Happy?" Carla asks.

"I think I see something." he answers.

"Where do you see it, Little Buddy?" Natsu asks.

"Over there." Happy pointed in a direction as he headed over. The others followed him to see what he had seen. As they approached, they began making out some sort of machine in a field. Wanting to know what it is and what's it's purpose, they walked up to it.

"What do you think it's for?" Wendy asks.

"Don't know," Natsu answers "But who put it here?" Erza was looking at the machine, examining it. She then responds:

"I don't know, but whoever built this must have a reason for it."

"Should we destroy it?"

"No Natsu, at least not now. We need to figure out it's purpose, and to do that, we need to find who had built it."

"And how do we do that?" Carla asks.

"I don't know. For now, let's just leave it as it is until we learn more." With that, they left and headed back to Fairy Tail. After a hour and a half, they arrived back to Magnolia. They went to the guild to report the mission and inform Master Makarov of the machine they had discovered.

"A machine? Do you know how it works?" Makarov asks.

"No, we don't. We left it alone until we find out who built it and learn of it's purpose." Erza answers.

"Where you find it?" Knightwalker asks, walking up.

"It was in a field near Rosewood City."

"Okay, Edolas Fairy Tail will take a look at this machine. If we find anything weird about it, we'll let you know."

"It's weird already." Natsu comments.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"We'll check it out anyway. It might be linked to why the Animas are opening up," Knightwalker said "Let's go Edolas!" Knightwalker and Edolas Fairy Tail left out.

"Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla; let's begin the sleepover." Erza states.

"Okay!" Wendy replies, smiling.

"Alright." Natsu said, grinning.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Let's get this over with." Carla said. They then left the guild and towards Fairy Hills. It took them five minutes to arrive to the all girl dormitory. They walked in, and went to Wendy's room.

"Wow, you have a nice room Wendy." Natsu compliments, looking around.

"T-Thank you, Natsu." Wendy replies, blushing lightly.

"What shall we do?" Erza asks.

"Let's start by telling stories." Happy answers.

"Okay, let's-"

"Wait!" Natsu shouts.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"We can't have a sleepover without pajamas."

"Oh, you're right! Luckily, I am prepared for both of us." Light surrounded Erza and Natsu as Erza Requipped their pajamas on. Wendy had went and changed into her pajamas as Carla did the same.

"Now we can begin." Natsu states, grinning.

"Yes, let's begin now." Erza agrees. They began the sleepover by telling stories, as Happy suggested. They told action stories, comedy stories, romantic stories, and more. They tried horror stories, but Natsu's were alittle to scary for Wendy. So they stopped those all together. They then started a pillow fight. However, the girls ganged up on the guys, forcing them to retreat. They ate snacks as they talked about the jobs they went on. It's ten as Natsu, Erza, and Wendy are in the baths. Happy and Carla left off somewhere else.

"This was so much fun!" Wendy exclaims, smiling brightly.

"Aye, really fun!" Natsu agrees, grinning.

"Yes, we should do this again sometime." Erza said, smiling.

"Yeah!" the Dragon Slayers agrees. Erza smiles as she walks over to Wendy. She said:

"Wendy, let me wash your back."

"Okay." Wendy replies. Erza sat behind Wendy, legs on each side of her. Erza grabbed the body wash, and poured some into her hand. After spreading in her hand, she began washing Wendy's back.

"Hmm, I wonder where Happy and Carla went off to." Natsu wonders.

"They say they want to have some alone time when they disappear like this." Wendy informs. Natsu nods as he leaned back into the edge of the bath, closing his eyes. Wendy watched Natsu, most notably his defined abs. She blushed and shook her head as dirty thoughts invaded her mind. She squirmed as her manhood began to harden. She let out a soft squeak as she felt something press against her back.

"Wendy...you're squirming...it's making me..." Erza breathes. Wendy blushed deeper as she now know it's Erza's manhood. She looked around to Erza and saw that Erza had a huge blush on her face.

"Er-Mm?!" Wendy began. Erza had cut her off with a kiss. Wendy is surprised as she moaned lightly. Erza reached around, and held Wendy's semi-hard manhood. Wendy moans softly as Erza lowered to her neck, and sucks it. Erza began stroking Wendy's manhood, causing her to moan lightly louder.

"Ah...Erza...something's coming..."

"Cum for me Wendy, let it all out." Erza purrs. Wendy moans as she came, shooting out a lot of cum. Most of the cum reached Natsu, landing on him. Natsu shot up quickly as if it jolted him.

"The hell?! What's going on?!" Natsu asks, looking around.

"Calm down Natsu, it's just us." Erza answers. Natsu looks over to them. He saw Wendy leaning into Erza, breathing mildly. Erza held Wendy's manhood in her hand as cum was leaking from it. He then asks:

"That was Wendy?"

"Yes, she came quite a bit." Erza answers, licking her fingers. Natsu wiped some cum from his chest, licking it from his hand. He then grins, and said:

"It's delicious~" Wendy blushed deeper at Natsu's compliment. Wendy then turned around, and lowered in front of Erza's manhood. Erza loos to the Sky Maiden, who licked the tip shyly. This surprised the Titania as she moaned lightly. Wendy licks Erza's manhood up and down, then took the head into her mouth.

"Oooh Wendy~ you're a natural~" Erza cooed. Wendy smiles as she continued to blow Erza. The Sky Dragon Slayer then slowly took more of Erza's manhood into her mouth. Erza moans as she leans back onto her hands. She bucked her hips lightly, causing her manhood to reach the back of Wendy's throat. Wendy went faster after a moment, humming a tune.

"Ah...Wendy...I-I'm close..." Erza moans. Wendy continued with her blowjob, picking up the pace. Erza soon came directly into Wendy's throat. Wendy swallowed as much as she could before pulling back, and let the rest hit her face.

"...Mm~ that was delicious, Erza," Wendy compliments, blushing.

"I'm glad you like it," Erza said, also blushing "Because you will be getting a lot more." Erza then moves Wendy onto the floor, and lines herself up. She looks to Wendy, who nodded. With that, Erza entered into Wendy's womanhood. Wendy moans out in pleasure and pain. Erza moans as she placed her hands on both sides of Wendy. Erza then began thrusting at a steady pace. Wendy moans again as her legs rose to both sides of Erza. Natsu is blushing as he strokes himself, watching them.

Erza then began picking up the pace, slamming her hips into Wendy. Wendy moans out Erza's name loudly, her toes curling from the pleasure. Erza had felt her manhood penetrate Wendy's womb multiple times, reaching very deep inside. The feeling was amazing as she upped her speed. Wendy's eyes were glazing over as pleasure wrecked her body.

"I'm close...Wendy..." Erza moans.

"M-Me too..." Wendy moans also.

"WEDNY!"

"ERZ!" Erza slams into Wendy, violently releasing her cum directly into Wendy's womb. Wendy moans loudly as she came violently from her own manhood as her stomach showed a small bump from Erza's cum. A few moments, they finish cumming. Erza kissed Wendy lightly as she pulls out. Erza let out a small squeak as she was grabbed from behind. She was maneuvered so she was straddling Natsu.

"Natsu..." Erza murmurs. Natsu grins as he lowered Erza onto his manhood. Erza moans as she placed her hands on Natsu's chest. Natsu held Erza's hips as Erza began to bounce. Erza soon picked up the tempo as she rode Natsu. Natsu was mesmerized as he watched Erza's breasts bounce around. He leaned up, and took one into his mouth. Erza moans slightly louder as she sped up her bounces, her manhood hitting Salamander's stomach. Natsu moved his tongue around Erza's nipple before he gently bit down. Erza almost screams out as she wraps her arms around Natsu's head.

Natsu then rolls then over so he is on top. He began thrusting into Erza at a fast pace. Erza moans his name loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist. Natsu rose to her neck, and sucked on it. Erza tilts her head to give him more access. Natsu gripped Erza's ass, thrusting harder and deeper. This caused the Knight mage to scream out in pleasure.

"Erza...I'm close..." Natsu grunts.

"M-Me to...Natsu..." Erza moans out.

"ERZA!"

"NATSU!" Natsu thrusts all the way in, penetrating Erza's womb, exploding directly into her womb. Erza arches her back as she exploded from her own manhood and her womanhood. Once he filled her womb, Natsu pulls out and released the rest of his cum over Erza, mixing it with her own. Natsu breathes lightly as he sat on his knees. Erza had a content smile on her face as she took a rest. Natsu smiles, then he caught a scent of arousal and lust. He looked around to see Wendy squirming around. Her manhood was standing at attention. He smiles as he said:

"Wendy, you can do me if you want." Wendy is surprised as she blushed deeply as she responded:

"B-But Erza..."

"She wouldn't mind at all." Natsu moved from Erza and went on all fours. He looked around to Wendy, and said:

"Come on Wendy, and show me what you got." Wendy blushes deeper as she moved behind Natsu. She lines herself up, and looks to Natsu. Natsu nodded, giving her the go ahead. Nodding, the Sky Maiden sheathed her length into the Salamander's ass. Both Dragon Slayers moans as Wendy held Natsu's hips. Wendy then began thrusting at a steady pace.

Natsu moans as he felt Wendy's manhood move in and out of him. Wendy, like all others before her, is amazed at the warmth of Natsu's ass and began thrusting rapidly into him, going deeper with each thrust. Natsu moans out Wendy's name as his ass got drilled. Wendy stopped for a moment, stood up, and continued on. This allowed Wendy to thrust deeper and harder into Natsu. And it's obvious Wendy is going on pure Dragon instincts at this point. Natsu moans deeper as he pressed his cheek into the tile floor.

"Ah...I'm close..." Natsu moans.

"M-Me too...Natsu..." Wendy moans also.

"WENDY!"

"NATSU!" Wendy slammed into Natsu, exploding deep into his ass. Natsu exploded from his own manhood, making a mess below him. Wendy filled Natsu to the limit when she finished cumming. Wendy's tongue hung out as she didn't pull out as she is feeling a lot of pleasure.

"Amazing..." she breathes.

"Yeah...I'll say..." Natsu agrees.

"And it'll get more amazing." Erza's voice said. The Dragon Slayers looked around surprised to see a smiling Erza. Erza lines up, and sheathes her length into Wendy, causing her to moan. She then whispers to them:

"Let's make this worthwhile~" Both Fire and Sky Dragon Slayer blushed as Titania began thrusting into Wendy. This in turn, caused Wendy to begin thrusting into Natsu. Natsu moans along with Wendy as they were both getting fucked. Erza soon picked up the pace, thrusting with reckless abandon. Wendy screams out as she did the same to Natsu, who moaned deeply.

Erza then pulls out of Wendy's womanhood, and penetrated Wendy's ass. Wendy opened her mouth in a silent scream. Erza leans back, causing Wendy to pull out of Natsu, and began pounding into Wendy with deep thrusts. Wendy moans Erza's name loudly as she felt her ass get rearranged. Natsu looks around, and moved toward them. Cum leaked from his ass as he moved. He lined himself up, and thrusts into Wendy's womanhood. Wendy screamed out loudly as Natsu began thrusting wildly and without mercy. The duo continued their pounding for an hour. By this time, Wendy's mind blanked out as she a fucked silly expression.

"I'm close..." Natsu grunts.

"M-Me too..." Erza moans. Wendy let out a moan as they picked up the pace. With one last thrust, the two exploded deep inside the Sky Maiden, filling her womb and ass to the limit. They came so much, cum shot out and hit their stomachs. Wendy also came violently from her own manhood and womanhood. Once they finish cumming, Wendy passed out.

"I guess...huff...huff...we overdid it...huff..." Natsu breathes heavily.

"Yes...huff...huff...I agree..." Erza agrees, also breathing heavily. "But at least...huff...she became a woman...huff...huff..."

"Yeah...huff..." Natsu pulls out of Wendy, and cum instantly began flowing out of Wendy's womanhood. Erza also pulled out, and cum began flowing from Wendy's ass. They then cleaned up the bathes before heading back to Wendy's room. They chose to sleep in Wendy's room for the night. Natsu placed Wendy in bed as he and Erza got in on both sides.

"Night, my Baby Knight." Natsu said, grinning softly.

"Night, my Baby Dragon." Erza replies, smiling. They shared a gently kiss before looking to Wendy. They smiled and said:

"Night, our lovely Maiden." They kissed Wendy's cheeks then went to sleep. They didn't see the smile spread across Wendy's hips.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done with this chapter!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Natsu: Hmm~ I guess we did overdid it with Wendy.**

**Draco711: Guess so. Now as you read, the story within the story is slowly building up.**

**Happy: Aye, in a way, he chose to not have this story a pure lemon story like he originally wanted.**

**Draco711: Right you are Happy. A reader (you know who you are) requested Erza Knightwalker to be part of the harem, so I did. And in doing so, created a story within the story.**

**Natsu: But the question is: when will it come in full swing?**

**Draco711: I would like it to be after Natsu and Erza beds all of Edolas females. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know, I will consider them.**

**Happy: Now for your Reader's Choice question!**

**Draco711: That's right! The Reader's Choice Questions starts back up now that the Saga is over. So here is the question: Who did Bobby Pendragon fall for during his adventure?**

**Natsu: Also, Draco711 will open the polls once again so after he writes the Reader's Choice Chapter, he can jump right into the next chapter of the leading female.**

**Draco711: Right you are Natsu. Now, it's time for us to go. What did you think of this chapter? Let me know when you favorite/follow/review. And we will continue on this journey together.**

**Natsu: So stay awesome!**

**Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

**Draco711: Till we meet again.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: And so we go~**


	14. NatsuxErzaxKagura

**Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania**

**Draco711: Hey awesome readers to the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Natsu: Rock on!**

**Draco711: Yup! True Red Dragon has answered the question to the Reader's Choice Question, and that was Loor. So this chapter will be NatzaxKagura.**

**Happy: Wow, two Mermaid Heel women. *eats fish***

**Draco711: Yeah, well let's get going with the chapter. Before that, Natsu the disclaimer.**

**Natsu; Right!**

**Disclaimer: Draco711 does not own Fairy Tail for if he did, Erza and I is guaranteed to happen.**

**Draco711: Thanks! Now let's start!**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

**Ch. 12**

Natsu is at the bar chowing down on various fire foods as Erza ate her strawberry cake. They are going to take a job after they are finish. They would go with the team, but they already left on jobs: Gray with Juvia; Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy with Levy and Lisanna.

"Vhat vind of jov are ve woing on?" Natsu asks, mouth full of food. Erza looks to the job request beside her.

"We are to find and retrieve a gem. Mira already contacted the client, so we can begin searching for it in Ankan Forest." She answers. Natsu swallowed the food in his mouth and grinned.

"Sweet!" Erza smiles to him as the guild doors opened. Everyone looked toward it as a young woman walks in. As she looked around, Erza stood up and said:

"Kagura!" Kagura looked over and smiles. She walked over as Erza met her halfway. The two shared a hug once they reached one another.

"I'm glad to see you." Kagura said, smiling.

"Likewise," Erza agrees "But you came right as Natsu and I are heading out on a job."

"You are?"

"Yes. If you want, you can stay till we get back."

"Or she can come with us." Natsu suggests, walking up.

"Come with you? Is that alright?" Kagura asks.

"Of course! If Erza don't mind you tagging along."

"Of course I don't mind." Erza said, smiling.

"If you insist, then I will accompany you." Kagura replies.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Natsu states, walking out of the guild. Erza and Kagura follows Natsu out, smiling. The three then headed to the train station.

"What sort of job request are you taking?" Kagura asks.

"We are going on a retrieval mission." Erza answers.

"We're going to find a gem." Natsu adds.

"Find a gem?" Kagura repeats.

"Yes, Mira has already contacted the client, so we can begin the search immediately." Erza said.

"Okay." They arrived to the train station, and boarded the train…after Natsu braced himself for the imminent motion sickness. Back at the guild, Mira was cleaning the bar when the communication Lacrima activated. She wondered who it was and walks over. She touched it, and a small screen opened revealing a man who seems to be in his early to mid-fifties.

"Oh, you're the client who requested a gem to be retrieved," Mira said "Don't worry, two of our members are on their way to retrieve it with a guest."

"Forgive me, I forgot to mention the special properties of this particular gem I want." The client said, apologetic.

"Special properties? What kind of special properties are you talking about?"

"The gem in question increases a person's sexual desires. The longer they are in the gem's vicinity, the higher their desires will increase."

"I see…how long do the effects last?"

"It depends on how long they stay near the gem before containing it. If they find it and contain it, it should wear off by tomorrow. If they find it and carry it to me, it should wear off in a week."

"You know an awful lot about the gem."

"Well, me and my wife wanted something to increase our…sexual nature and a friend suggested it to me when I talked to him about it."

"Ah, I see. Well no worries, the gem will be delivered as requested."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mira turned the Lacrima off, and went back to cleaning the bar. But her mind was on something else entirely now after that conversation. Her thoughts:

"Oooh~ why didn't he say something about that sooner? I would've love to go with them on this mission. The special properties would definitely make a very pleasurable sexy time for them after the job was completed," She giggles as her manhood began poking beneath her dress "And now shoot, I have gotten myself hard from just thinking about it. I have to relieve myself before someone sees it." Right when she was about to leave to the back, a blonde female sat down at the bar.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy said, smiling brightly.

"Hey Lucy, I see you guys are back. Mira replies, smiling as she saw Wendy, Carla, Happy, Levy and Lisanna sitting down.

"Yeah, getting lucky on finding easy missions as of late, not that I'm complaining." A thought came to Mira as her smile became more mischievous.

"Lucy, mind helping me in the back with something?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Mira nods as Lucy stood, and headed toward the back room with Mira. Once inside the room, Mira closed and locked the door.

In Ankan Forest~

"What does the gem looks like?" Natsu asks.

"From what the job request explained, it will be a heart-shaped ocean blue stone." Erza answers.

"Alright."

"Do you think we should spread out and look?" Kagura asks.

"Hmm, yes," Erza answers "We would be able to find it quicker if we split up." And with that, they split up to find the gem. However, five hours passed and they still haven't found the gem. They met back up at the starting point.

"Did you find it?" Erza asks.

"No, I didn't find it." Kagura answers.

"Nor did I." Natsu said.

"I see…we will keep looking till nightfall, rest for the night then continue our search tomorrow." Erza states.

"Yes, that is a good plan." Kagura agrees. Natsu was about to agree till he looked around, setting his fist ablaze, glaring at different points. He then shouts:

"I know you're there! Come on out!" A minute later, guys who seems to be bandits began walking out from behind trees.

"So you are also looking for the Sexual Gem." Bandit 1 said, smirking.

"Sexual Gem?" Natsu repeats, confused.

"It must be the gem we're looking for," Erza said after fighting off her blush from appearing then asked the bandits "Why do you want it?"

"Why? We want to use it on the village women. It'll be so much easier in getting what we want rather than just raping them." Bandit 2 answers. At that, the area temperature dropped like a stone. Erza touched Natsu's shoulder, causing him to look to her. He saw the sweetest smile on her facial features that was far more threatening than any other.

"Natsu dear, please allow Kagura and myself to take care this while you go search for the gem." She suggests, sweetly. As much as Natsu wanted to object to that idea, he knew that arguing would only bring him a world of pain. He sighs and said:

"Fine, I'll go find the gem then."

"Thank you, love you." Erza kissed Natsu's cheek as he left to find the gem.

"Hey you bastard! We're going to-" Bandit 1 began. He froze as he suddenly felt killer intent leaking from the two female mages. Erza Requipped into her Purgatory Armor as Kagura gripped Archangel firmly.

"Kagura, let's show them how fucked up they are." Erza states, her eyes a demonic red.

"Yes, let's indeed show them." Kagura agrees, her eyes a demonic purple. To Natsu, he was looking for the gem in an area he don't think they looked in.

"It got to be here, but where...huh?" Natsu thought. He heard terrified and painful screams back where he left Erza and Kagura to deal with the bandits. He chuckled as he guessed Erza and Kagura are having a field day. He continued walking until he kicked something over.

"What the..." Natsu mutters. He bent down to see what he had kicked over. Erza and Kagura are looking happy after they dealt out pain and punishment. Now they have to find Natsu and continue the search for the Sexual Gem.

"Erza! Kagura! I found it!" Natsu shouts. Erza and Kagura looked to see Natsu running toward them. In his hand was a heart-shaped ocean blue gem, he found the Sexual Gem. They went and met him halfway.

"Great job Natsu, let's get this to our client." Erza said.

"Aye." Natsu agrees. Erza Requipped a container, and opened it. Natsu placed it inside, then Erza closed it Requipping it back to her pocket dimension. The trio left for town to meet up with the client. After a brief walk, they had arrived to Ankan Town. Not long after, they had dropped the gem to the client's home and received their reward. Natsu and Erza kept half while giving the other half to Kagura.

"I-I can't accept this, I wasn't part of the mission." Kagura said.

"Of course you were. Maybe not officially, but still part of it." Natsu responds, grinning.

"And it would be wrong of us to take the whole reward for ourselves." Erza adds, smiling.

"Oh, okay. Then I humbly accept, thank you." Kagura said, smiling. Erza nods, then hugs Kagura close. She then whispers:

"Now, let's have some fun~"

"Some fun? What do you have in mind?" Erza smile widen before she captured Kagura's lips with her own. Kagura moans as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Erza's neck. Erza wraps her arms around Kagura's waist, and lifts her into her arms. Kagura wrapped her legs around Erza, deepening the kiss. Soon another pair of lips landed on the Swordswoman's neck. Kagura moans as she puled back from the kiss with Erza, and leans into Natsu who began sucking her neck.

"Let's take this somewhere more private." Erza said.

"Aye." Natsu agrees, groping Kagura's ample chest.

"O-Okay..." Kagura also agrees. The trio headed to the town's inn, and checked in. They also requested for a sound-proof room with a king size bed. The Inn assistant blushed as she gave them the keys. They all but ran to the room to begin their sexy fun times. Once they arrived, Erza pulls Natsu into a deep kiss which he gladly returns. Kagura locks the door after closing it as Erza push Natsu into a chair.

"Now stay put and watch the show." Erza said, sexily.

"No promises." Natsu responds.

"Okay, a challenge then. If you can watch me and Kagura screw one another without jumping in like with Lucy, you can fuck me first when you join us. Deal?"

"Deal, thought I have my work cut out for me. I couldn't wait pass the foreplay back then." Erza smiles as she walks over to Kagura, and pulls her into a kiss. Kagura wraps her arms around Erza's neck, deepening the kiss. Erza prods Kagura's lips with her tongue. Kagura grants her entry, and allows Erza to explore around in her mouth.

Erza slowly began removing Kagura's clothes, starting with her blazer. Kagura blush as she lowered her arms from Erza's neck, and removed her gloves. Erza fully opened Kagura's blazer, revealing her ample bust which was held by a purple lace bra. She let the blazer fall off of Kagura's shoulders. Erza then removed Kagura's boots, skirt and tights revealing her matching panties.

Natsu watched on as Erza removed Kagura's bra, and let her breasts spill out. His pants were tightening as his manhood hardened. Erza fondles Kagura's breasts, her gauntlets sending a cool pleasant shiver throughout the Swordswoman's body. Leaning forward, the Knight mage captured one of Kagura's breasts into her mouth, earning a moan. Erza began sucking as she massaged the other. Kagura moans as her manhood hardened within her panties.

Erza pulls back so she can remove Kagura's panties, revealing her manhood. Once that was accomplished, light surrounded Erza as she Requipped out of her armor and clothing. Kagura blushed again as she admired the Knight mage's body. Erza smirks as she asks:

"Like what you see?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Lovely, I don't have to ask Natsu whether or not he likes what he's seeing." Erza had noticed the tent in Natsu's pants. She wonder how long Natsu will last before he caves into his desires. She smiles while kneeling down, and took hold of Kagura's member. Kagura moans lightly, her manhood hardening more. Smiling still, Erza began stroking the member in her hand. Kagura moans lightly louder, keeping herself from thrusting her hips. Erza began stroking at a quicker pace, watching Kagura's face as she applied more pressure with each passing stroke. After a minute, Kagura bucked her hips lightly, feeling her manhood and balls tightening.

Noticing this, Erza stopped her strokes all together causing Kagura to pout at the action. The tip of Kagura's manhood was leaking precum, so Erza leaned forward and licked it off. Kagura blushed darkly as Erza's tongue moved around the head of her member. Erza slowly licks down Kagura's shaft then back up before taking the head into her mouth, and repeated the movements. Kagura gasps, feeling the tension in her balls slowly increasing. Erza took the head into her mouth again, and began sucking on it.

At this, Kagura lost all control as she grabbed Erza's head, and thrusts all the way in till her manhood touched the back of her throat. This action surprised the Knight mage as she held Kagura's thighs. The Swordswoman then began thrusting, fucking Erza's mouth and throat. Natsu, who lost his pants and boxers, grew even more turned on as he watched Kagura fuck Erza's throat. He was stroking himself as he watched them, careful not to release.

"Ah...h-here it comes..." Kagura moans. Erza nods best she could as she tightened her hold on Kagura's thighs. Kagura picked up the pace of her thrusts, her balls hitting Erza's chin. She then thrusts all the way in and let loose rope after rope of thick hot cum down Erza's throat, holding her head firmly in place. Erza moans as cum floods her throat, which swells briefly for each rope of cum going down. After a moment, Kagura finish cumming and pulls out. This allowed Erza to take a much need breath of air.

"Sorry about that Erza..." Kagura apologizes.

"It's fine," Erza replies "Because we are just beginning." Erza stood up and moved Kagura quickly to the bed, laying her down. Kagura blushed darker as she watched Erza loom over her manhood. Erza smiles as she deepthroated Kagura in one go. Kagura moans out Erza's name, throwing her head back into the bed. Erza began bobbing her head, holding herself up with her arms. Her tongue swirls around the head as she sucks harder. Kagura moans loudly, massaging her breasts together. Erza pulled back till only the head was in her mouth, and sucks hard on it.

"Ah...~! E-Erza...!" Kagura gasps. Kagura felt her second orgasm approaching as her manhood began tightening again. Erza notices and pulls back, then wraps her breasts around the hot member. She presses them together, and began moving them up and down. Kagura bit her lower lip, trying to hold back on cumming again. But the Knight mage had other plans as she pressed her breasts tightly together on the hot shaft. Kagura gasps as she came once again. Cum exploded from between Erza's breasts covering them, her face and Kagura's groin. Kagura soon finish cumming after a moment passed. Erza smiles as she licked her face and breasts clean.

"I must say, you indeed have a lot of stamina," Erza said "You came twice and you're still hard, not going limp for a second."

"T-Thank you...it took awhile to achieve this feat." Kagura replies.

"Well, in that case," Erza moves over Kagura while on her knees, hooking the Swordswoman's legs "Let's see if you can go for a third time." Kagura blushed heavily, then moans when Erza slides into her womanhood. Erza moans as well, feeling that Kagura is tight. She then began moving at a steady pace. However, her lust refused this pace and she picked up quickly.

"Ah...Erza~...!" Kagura moans loudly.

"Ah...fuck...you're so tight...Kagura..." Erza moans as well. Erza plunged her shaft deep into Kagura's womanhood. Kagura moans out, wrapping and locking her legs around Erza's waist. Natsu face is crimson, watching Erza sexed Kagura like she never been sexed before thus the reason behind his raging erection. He imagined watching from above, and the thought alone almost sent him over the edge. And he is pretty damn close as he watched the scene before him.

Erza soon stood up onto her knees, lifting Kagura. She firmly grabbed the Swordswoman's ass, and continued thrusting into her, harder and deeper. Kagura screams out as she wraps her arms tightly around Erza's neck.

"Tell me...hrn...how is...oh fuck...Millianna...these days..." Erza asks huskily into Kagura's ear.

"S-She's doing...ah...fine...ah, fuck..." Kagura moans in response. Erza nods as she continued pounding into the Swordswoman. Kagura soon fell back, hanging off the edge of the bed, legs still wrapped around Erza. This position allowed Erza to go deeper, penetrating her womb, causing Kagura to scream out in pleasure.

"Ah...I-I'm close... Erza moans.

"M-Me too..." Kagura moans. Erza thrusts a few times before plunging all the way in, exploding violently into Kagura's womb. Kagura screams out Erza's name as she exploded from her own manhood, covering herself with her own semen. Erza's expression became more perverted as her climax intensified. After a moment, they finish cumming as Erza leans back onto her hands, pulling out of Kagura.

"Wow..." Erza breathes.

"You said it..." Kagura replies. Erza smiles lightly, closing her eyes. Kagura then sat up, and kissed Erza deeply. The Knight mage is slightly surprised, but returned it anyway. Kagura then positioned them in the spooning position, lifting Erza's leg. She then lines herself up to Erza's womanhood.

"Ready Erza?" she asks.

"Yes, I am." Erza answers. Nodding, Kagura slide her entire manhood into Erza. Erza moans out as she wraps an arm around Kagura's neck. Kagura then began thrusting into Erza at a steady pace. However, like Erza, her lust refused the pace and she picked it up quickly.

"Ah...that's it...Kagura~" Erza moans loudly.

"Oh~ you feel amazing...Erza~" Kagura moans also. Kagura kiss and sucks Erza's neck, thrusting faster and harder into Erza. Erza moans out again as Kagura sexed her. Natsu watched, breathing heavily with a very red face. His manhood is really rock hard, and his balls is bigger than normal. He is now fighting his instincts which wants him to jump in, and take both women.

Kagura then positions them so they are on their knees. She held Erza's arms behind her, and began thrusting again. Erza screams out in pleasure as her breasts bounce wildly along with her manhood. Kagura leans forward, and nipples on Erza's ear earning another moan from the Knight mage. The Swordswoman released Erza's arms to hold her waist. She then began slamming her hips into Erza, plunging her manhood harder and deeper into her.

"Oh fuck...~! Kagura...harder! Faster!" Erza screams.

"As you wish~" Kagura moans. And with that, Kagura thrusts faster and harder. She wraps an arm around Erza's waist as the other held Erza's breast. This allowed her to go deeper, penetrating Erza's womb. After a moment, Kagura's manhood began twitching.

"Ah...I'm close...Erza..." Kagura moans.

"M-Me too...Kagura..." Erza moans also. Kagura plunged her manhood all the way into Erza, and came violently into her womb. Erza screams out cumming from her womanhood and from her manhood, shooting cum onto the bed and floor. They soon finish cumming, and fell onto the bed.

"Whoa...amazing..." Kagura breathes.

"Yes...indeed..." Erza agrees. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them. They looked up to see Natsu with glowing red eyes that held a lot of lust. They then looked down, and is shocked at what they saw. Natsu's manhood is rock solid, and is bigger than he normally is. His balls is huge, also bigger than they normally is. Erza let out a small squeak as Natsu pulled her to him over her cum.

"N-Natsu..." Erza whispers.

"The show was spectacular," Natsu said huskily "Now it's my turn to play, so prepare yourself. You too, Kagura because after Erza, you're next." Kagura blushed heavily as Natsu moves over Erza. Erza watched Natsu lines himself up to her womanhood. But when his tip touched her entrance, she felt just how rock solid he really is. Before she could tell him to enter her slowly, he thrusts all the way in. Erza opened her mouth in a silent scream, nails digging into his back, her toes curling. Natsu began thrusting wildly, plunging his manhood hard and deep into Erza.

"OH FUCK NATSU! HARDER...FASTER! FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER!" Erza screams out. Natsu did just that, not only thrusting harder and faster, but also deeper. He took one of Erza's breasts into his mouth, heating it to insane pleasurable levels. Erza gasps loudly, holding onto Natsu as if her life depended on it. Kagura's blush continued to deepen as she watched sexed Erza to cloud nine and beyond. She felt and heard the bed creaking from the rough love making taking place.

Natsu had changed their positions so he could continue thrusting into her doggy style, holding her arms behind her. Erza made incoherent noises as her tongue hung out, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her breasts sways wildly along with her manhood. Natsu soon felt his manhood twitching, so he upped his speed.

"Here it comes, Erza." Natsu grunts. He plunge deep into her, penetrating her cum-filled womb, and came explosively within. Erza could barely get a sound out as her body shook as another orgasm overtook her. Her manhood shot cum explosively, making a huge mess below her as cum flowed out of her womanhood and around Natsu's manhood. After a moment, they both finish cumming as Natsu pulls out. Erza fell forward into the mix cum with a very perverse expression. Natsu grins before looking to Kagura.

"You're next, Kagura." he said. Kagura's face matched Erza's hair color, and nods.

"Yes, I am," Kagura replies "How would you like to do this?" Natsu thought for a moment before answering:

"Get in the doggy style position." Nodding, Kagura did just that, moving onto her hands and knees. Natsu moved behind her, then ran a hand over her ass.

"Wow, you have a firm ass." He comments.

"Which do you prefer?" Firm or bubbly?" Kagura asks.

"Hmm, both have their perks. Erza said Mira have a nice, bubbly ass that you can't get enough of, and I have to agree. Erza is a combination of both, and that's a plus for me. So I have to say I prefer both."

"I see."

"Now, as to why I chose this position." Kagura thought it was obvious, but gasps when she felt his manhood at her anal entrance. And to make it even more shocking, Natsu's manhood is still rock solid. Like Erza, Kagura couldn't tell him to enter her slowly as he thrusts all the way into her. Kagura grips the bedsheets tightly, as she felt her ass adjust to the size. Once Natsu was sure Kagura was comfortable, he began thrusting into her at a wild pace.

"Ah~ shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck me Natsu, fuck my ass!" Kagura screams. Natsu slams his hips into Kagura's ass, plunging deeper with each thrust. Kagura screams out his name, feeling as if his manhood is a jackhammer rearranging her ass. Natsu leaned forward and fondles her breasts firmly. He heated his hands to bring the same insane levels of pleasure to Kagura as he did with Erza. This caused Kagura to gasps loudly, throwing her head back.

Natsu soon switched their positions so he fucked her ass in the spooning position. Like Erza, Kagura made incoherent noises as her tongue hung out and eyes rolled to the back of her head. Natsu thrusts harder and faster as he felt his manhood twitching again.

"Here it comes, Kagura." Natsu grunts. He plunged deep into her ass, and violently came inside. Kagura let out a silent scream, her body shaking with pleasure. Another orgasm hit her as cum shot from her manhood explosively, making another mess of the bed. Cum shot out from her ass and around Natsu's manhood. After a moment, they finish cumming as Natsu pulls out. Kagura fell next to Erza, who had watched the whole time. The two closed their eyes, feeling the sleep closing in on them. However-

"You know we're far from done." Natsu growls sensually. Erza's and Kagura's eyes snapped open as they looked to Natsu. He was grinning as his manhood is still rock hard. Not rock solid, but still rock hard. One thought cross their mind:

"Oh Kami~ this will be one long passionate night."

At Fairy Tail in the back room~

"Cumming!" Mira moans out loudly. Mira thrusts deep into Lucy's womanhood, and came violently for the sixth time. Lucy moans out Mira's name as she came from her manhood for the eighth time, making another mess below her. The entire back room is covered in cum, meaning the two were extremely busy. Soon, the two finish cumming.

"Amazing..." Mira breathes, smiling and laying on Lucy's back.

"Yeah...I'll say..." Lucy agrees, loving the feeling of Mira's breasts on her back.

"Want to go another round?"

"Do you need to ask?" Smiling, Mira sat up and began thrusting into Lucy again.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done with the twelfth chapter!**

**Natsu: Awesome, and it's one sexy one at that...I think.**

**Happy: Aye.**

**Draco711: Well it's up to the reader's decision.**

**Natsu&amp;Happy: *nods***

**Draco711: Anyway, the next chapter is Cana as she is leading in the polls. I will make another polls for the remaining girls so people can vote while I work on the NatzaxCana chapter and the Reader's Choice Chapter. And I am also adding two additional choices I forgot to add to the polls.**

**Natsu: Draco711, tell them about your thoughts.**

**Draco711: I'm getting to it Natsu, don't rush me!**

**Natsu: Sheesh, helping to keep you from forgetting.**

**Draco711: Whatever...anyway, I'm thinking of having Mira and Lucy become a couple in this story. Though they will still be bedded by Natsu and Erza, they will be girlfriend-girlfriend. I'm also planning on making OVA chapters as well, and one of them may show a one-on-one time with Lucy and Mira as another may be them with Lucy's female Celestial Spirits.**

**Happy: Draco711 also might make a OVA of the time Erza and Mira were younger. **

**Natsu: And it's definite that he will make holiday OVAs such as Valentine Day, Halloween and Christmas. He already have an idea for the Christmas one, so that may come up first.**

**Draco711: That's about cover it. Let me know your thoughts when you Follow/Favorite/Review.**

**Natsu: Now stay awesome!**

**Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

**Draco711: Till we meet again.**

**Draco711&amp;Happy&amp;Natsu: And so we go~**


	15. NatsuxErzaxCana

**Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania**

**Draco711: Hey my awesome readers! I'm back with the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania!**

**Natsu: I'm all fired up now!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: This chapter's pairing is NatzaxCana!**

**Natsu: Well, let's get into it.**

**Draco711: Right, Disclaimer please.**

**Natsu: Right.**

**Disclaimer: Draco711 do not own Fairy Tail for if he did, me and Erza is guaranteed to happen.**

**Draco711: Alright, one with the show!**

**Draco711&amp;Happy&amp;Natsu: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

**Ch. 13**

It's another day at the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone is drinking, laughing, fighting, just having a good time. Soon the guild doors opened as Natsu walked in carrying Erza. He is grinning as Erza snuggled into him affectionately. Natsu walks over to the bar where Mira was, and set Erza onto one of the seats as he sat down in another.

"Welcome back Natsu, Erza." Mira said, smiling.

"Glad to be back, Mira!" Natsu responds, grinning.

"Yes, it is." Erza agrees, smiling.

"So Erza, why did Natsu have to carry you?" Mira asks. Erza blushed heavily as she answered:

"W-Well...we had Natsu watch us have sex for a while b-before he joined in...I'm still wondering if that's a good or amazing..." Mira giggles as Natsu spoke up.

"Where's Lucy, Mira? I smell her, but don't see her." he said.

"Lucy? Oh, she's here," Mira said smiling "Say hi to them Lucy."

"Mmrph..." a muffled voice responds. Surprised, Natsu and Erza looks behind the bar. Behind the bar was Lucy, and she was blowing Mira. She had her top open as her ample bust was covered in cum, along with the lower half of her face.

"How no one notice this?" Natsu asks, impressed.

"They're doing what they always do which keeps their attention off me," Mira answers, then moans "Oh, I'm going to cum again Lucy~" Lucy began sucking faster and harder, licking the head with her tongue. Mira thrusts lightly before she came into Lucy's throat. This time, Lucy managed to swallow all of her cum without losing a drop. Once she finish, Mira pulls out of Lucy's mouth with a small pop, and allows her to swallow the rest.

"Mira...we could've been caught by the entire guild." Lucy said, after swallowing the cum.

"But doesn't it make it more exciting? The chance of getting caught doing the dirty gets you even more turned on?" Mira asks. Lucy blushed deeply at the thought, earning a giggle from the barmaid. Mira then looks to Natsu and Erza, saying:

"Lucy and I are an item."

"Whoa, really? That's awesome!" Natsu responds, grinning.

"Congratulations." Erza adds, smiling.

"Thank you," Mira said, smiling "We told you first because even when we're going out, we will still want to have sexy time with you." Now it was Erza's turn to blush deeply as thought after thought went through her mind. So many possibilities flew through her mind: she and Mira dominating Natsu and Lucy or vice versa, she and Natsu dominating Mira and Lucy or vice versa, she and Lucy dominating Natsu and Mira or vice versa. Yes, so many possibilities at their sexy time as she delved further into her thoughts.

"Erza...you're drooling." Natsu said. Erza snapped out of it, looks down, and saw that Natsu was right. She blushed again, wiping her mouth and the spot on the bar her drool landed. Mira giggles along with Lucy, who didn't come up to see that Natsu spoke the truth.

"Natsu, got a minute?" a voice asks. Natsu and Erza looked around to see Cana.

"Yeah, what's up Cana?" Natsu responds.

"I want to do this job request that requires a fire mage," Cana said, holding up said request "Want to join me?"

"Sure, I don't mind but you usually ask Macao to go with you."

"Yeah, well, he promised Romeo he will go on a job today. And I don't want to butt in on their father-son bonding time."

"Ah, alright then."

"Thanks Natsu."

"Don't mention it." Natsu grins to her as she smiles back.

"I would like to accompany you on this mission as well." Erza said.

"Sure, your variety of armors may help with this mission." Cana replies. Erza nods as she slowly stood up. She stumbled a bit, but kept her balance.

"I'll register the request to show that you three have accepted it." Mira said, smiling.

"Thanks Mira." Cana replies.

"I'm going to go prepare, meet you at the train station." Erza said.

"See you there." Natsu responds.

"Alright, see you then." Cana replies. The three left the guild, and toward their homes to prepare for the job. Mira then looks down to Lucy, who hid the whole time Cana stood at the bar, licking the cum from her breasts.

"You can crawl to the guild's shower room from here," Mira said smiling "You can wash up there, I'll join you in a bit."

"Okay, thanks." Lucy said. Lucy crawled behind the bar toward the guild showers. Mira watched Lucy's ass as she crawled off, blushing. Mira then thought:

"I guess the shower will be more messy than clean." She giggled as she went and registered the job Natsu, Erza and Cana had taken. Once she finished that, she went toward the guild showers.

Natsu arrived to the train station, carrying his pack. Erza and Cana are already there waiting. Erza smiles as Natsu walks up to them.

"Sorry I'm late, I stopped and chatted with Happy for a moment." Natsu said.

"It's alright, I know it's been awhile since the sleepover you two spoke." Erza replies.

"Yeah, once we get back to Magnolia, Happy and I are going to go fishing and on awesome jobs!"

"That's good to hear. Maybe I should join you one day."

"That'll be even more awesome! Hey Cana, you should join us too sometime!"

"Huh? You sure you want me to join you?" Cana asks, surprised.

"Sure! I'm not sure if you will enjoy it, but we can get Gildarts to join us so you can talk. Hell, we can even bring beer if it makes it more comfortable for you." Cana is surprised with a light blush, then smiles softly.

"Thanks Natsu, I'll look forward to it." Natsu grins as the three board the train. Once it began moving, Natsu's motion sickness kicked in. Erza lays him down onto her lap before it got bad, which he slowly went to sleep. After two hours, they arrived to their destination. The trio went and met with the client. After they obtained the information, they left to go complete it.

"So I have to melt some ice?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah, you do. Seeing as it was on the bottom floor, I figured Macao would be able to help me, but he had plans as you know."

"Well, you can count on me Cana!"

"I know I can, Natsu. And Erza, we are to watch his back. Natsu needs to focus so he don't burn the item inside the ice. If some jerks comes after him, Natsu might destroy what we need to get by accident trying to defend himself."

"Right." Erza said. The trio soon arrived to the location of the item trapped in ice. Natsu went to work, and began melting the ice. Natsu comments that the ice isn't as cold as Gray's, so it shouldn't take too long to melt. But he noted that if he stop, it will refreeze with a another layer above it. However, as they were warned, bandits began showing up. Erza and Cana handled them with ease, keeping them away from Natsu. Unfortunately, there was a mage among the bandits, and blasted Erza with a darkness spell. Natsu was about to lose his cool at that, but Erza assured him she was alright and focus on the ice. The dark mage put up a good fight causing Erza to use some of her best armors and Cana some of her best card spells. The fight ended when Natsu entered, and hit the dark mage with a Fire Dragon Roar, clutching the item in his hand. After handing the group to the Rune Knights, the Fairy Tail mages gave the client the item which was a rosary made for the client's wife, and obtained their reward. They are now staying at a hotel for the night.

"I wish I had a chance to fight that guy." Natsu said, referring to the dark mage.

"He was tougher than expected, but Erza and I would've had him." Cana responds.

"I guess..."

"Well, you got the item for us without damaging it." Erza said.

"Yeah, I did. Though the ice wasn't as cold as Ice Princess', it still took some time to melt especially since I stopped a few times. If I didn't increase the temperature, I probably wouldn't been able to land that attack on that guy."

"I see...they must've really want to protect the rosary." Natsu as that could be the case.

"So Erza, Natsu, let me ask you something." Cana said.

"Alright."

"Shoot!" Natsu agrees.

"Want to have sex?" Cana asks. It took a moment for her words to register in their mind. Once it did, both of their faces turned crimson as they shout:

"What?!"

"Want to know what come over me? Well, I coaxed the details out of Wendy when you two left on that job with Kagura. The thing the prompted me to do so was I saw the two of you leave Wendy's room."

"Damn...I knew we should've waited a bit later and left." Erza said.

"Oh well, no point in worrying now." Natsu responds.

"Well, do you?" Cana asks.

"Hmm...I guess so." Erza answers, looking to Natsu.

"I don't have a problem with it." Natsu said.

"Great! Let's get started!" Cana states. She walks over to Natsu, and pulls him into a deep kiss. Natsu returned the kiss, holding Cana's waist. Erza walks up behind Cana, and began planting kisses along her neck. Cana let go of a satisfied moan into the kiss, pressing closer to Natsu. Cana then pulls back due to lack of breath, only to be pulled into a kiss with Erza.

Natsu then began undoing Cana's pants, and pulling them off. Cana lifts her legs to make it easier for Natsu to remove them. Erza removed Cana's top, then her bikini top. Natsu stood up, and gropes Cana's breasts firmly.

"Mm~ that feels nice~" Cana moans.

"Glad you like it." Natsu said, grinning.

"If you like that, you'll definitely like it when he really get started." Erza said, Requipping her armor and clothes off.

"Oh, I know I will," Cana replies "Now let's have a bit of fun."

"What kind of fun other than the obvious?" Natsu asks. Cana smiles and walked into the kitchen. After a few moments, Cana came out with a can of whip cream in her hand. Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Erza blushed as she had a feeling what this will be about.

"Ready for some fun?" Cana asks, smirking.

"What? Are we going to eat that without anything?" Natsu asks.

"Something like that, yes. Erza knows what we're going to do." Natsu looks to Erza, and noticed that she is blushing. Cana smirks, and lifts the can up to her lips, spraying some inside. She walks over to Erza, cups her face, and kisses her who returns the kiss. Cana then began exchanging the whip cream from her mouth into Erza's. Erza moans as she accepted the whip cream. After a moment, Cana pulls back licking her lips.

"That's one way we can have fun with this." Cana said.

"Oh, I see." Natsu responds, blushing lightly. Cana smiles, then led Erza to the bed and lays her down. Cana shook the can, and began applying whip cream onto Erza. She applied whip cream around Erza's breasts and on top of her nipples. She then made a line from between Erza's breasts down to her stomach, leaving a good amount at her belly button, then to her pelvis.

"I see I'm the want you want to eat off of." Erza said, blushing.

"Yes, that's right," Cana replies "Come on Natsu, come join in on the fun." Nodding, Natsu stripped off all his clothes and walks over. He and Cana lays down on Erza's sides. Cana leans down, and lick a bit of whip cream, making sure her tongue touched Erza's skin. Erza shivered from the touch as Natsu then did the same, mimicking Cana. They licked around Erza's breasts, careful to lick the cream off slowly. Once they licked the cream from around Erza's breasts, they began licking the cream on top of her breasts.

Erza moans as her manhood began to harden. Natsu began to suck on Erza's breast to make sure he got all the whip cream, earning a louder moan. Cana licked all the cream on her side, then messed with Erza's nipple with her tongue.

"Ah~" Erza moans. Cana smirks and continued her ministrations. Natsu, himself, began sucking Erza's breasts more hungrily. The combined assault caused Erza to moan even louder. Natsu and Cana then began to lower down her body, licking the whip cream sensually as they do. Once they reached Erza's belly button, Cana moved so she was in a 69 position with Erza. She then began licking the whip cream from Erza's belly button, causing the Knight mage to moan again.

Cana twirled the whip cream within with her tongue. She did this for a few minutes before licking it all up. She sucks on Erza's belly button to make sure she got it all, and caused Erza to moan again. Cana then chose to continue and lick up the rest of the whip cream from Erza's pelvis.

"Mm~ that was good," Cana said "Sorry for licking the rest Natsu."

"It's fine, it was good." Natsu responds, grinning.

"And now, I'm going to enjoy something else~" Erza, who is blushing from being ate off of, moans as Cana took her manhood into her mouth. Cana smiles, and began to suck Erza off. Erza moans again, throwing her head back into the pillow. Cana continues at a steady pace, though she sucks hard each times she pulls back.

"Ah~ you're amazing Cana~" Erza moans. Cana gave an appreciative squeeze to Erza's thighs. Erza then continued:

"Now let me return the favor~" And with that, Erza took Cana's manhood into her mouth. Cana moans around Erza's manhood as Erza began sucking her off. Each time Cana sucks on Erza's manhood, Erza sucks on hers. Seeing he would like to join in, Natsu moves over to them. He then began rubbing their womanhoods. This caused the two to moan around one another manhoods. As the girls continued to suck one another off, Natsu began thrusting his fingers into their womanhoods.

Each feeling the other's approaching climax, they began to suck harder. Natsu must've somehow knew because he began thrusting his fingers faster. Soon, Erza came in Cana's mouth who in turn came in Erza's mouth. They also came from their womanhood, covering Natsu's hand. After a moment, the girls finish cumming and pulls back as Cana rolls off of Erza.

"Wow~ that was amazing." Cana said, licking her lips.

"Yes, it was." Erza agrees, licking her own lips. Natsu nods as he licks his hands. Cana smirks, and whispered something to Erza. Erza blushed, but smirks nonetheless. They then move over to Natsu.

"Natsu, can you stand up for us?" Cana asks.

"Sure thing." Natsu answers. Natsu stood up as Erza and Cana crawled to each side of him. Wondering what they were planning, Natsu waited for them to begin. The two ladies stood up onto their knees, then pressed their breasts onto his manhood. This caused Natsu to moan lightly. Smirking, they began moving their breasts up and down his manhood. They continued this for a few moment before they started licking the tip when it appears.

"Ah...I'm close..." Natsu moans. The two then picked up the pace, licking quicker and moving their breasts faster. Natsu then came, covering their faces and breasts. After a moment, he finish cumming.

"Mm~ you're delicious Natsu~" Cana compliments, licking the cum from her breasts then face.

"And that was amazing." Natsu responds. Cana smiles as she motioned Erza over to her. Erza nods and moves over to her. Cana then lays back, and moves Erza over her. Seeing what Cana wants, Erza lowers herself onto the Card mage's manhood. Both moans out as Cana held Erza's waist who placed her hands on Cana's breasts. After a moment, Erza began bouncing up and down.

"Oh yes~ that's it~" Cana moans. Erza moans as she massaged Cana's breasts as she bounced. After another moment, Erza picked up the pace with her bounces. Cana moans as she thrusts upward, matching Erza's bounces. Natsu watched on as he strokes his semi-hard manhood back to full mass.

Cana leans up, and captured Erza's left breast into her mouth. Erza moans out her name as she wraps her arms around her neck, and went faster with her bounces. Cana sucks Erza's breasts hungrily as she grips her ass firmly.

"Ah...I'm close..." Erza moans.

"M-Me too..." Cana moans also, pulling back. Erza bounce faster as Cana thrusts upward faster. Erza then slams down, and came from her womanhood as well from her manhood, covering their stomachs and the lower part of their breasts. Cana had came into Erza deeply, filling her to the limit. After a moment, they finish cumming. Erza fell beside Cana, breathing mildly.

"Amazing..." Erza breathes.

"Yeah...it was..." Cana agrees. Cana then noticed Natsu, who was still stroking himself. She smirks, and motioned him over with index finger. Natsu moves over to her blushing. Cana then said:

"Come on dragon boy~ come and fuck me~" Natsu nods, and moves over Cana. He lines up his manhood to her womanhood, then slid into her. Cana moans as she held onto Natsu. Natsu moans softly before he began thrusting into her steadily. After a moment, Natsu picked up the pace of his thrusting.

"Ah~ Natsu...Yes~!" Cana moans loudly, wrapping her legs around Natsu's waist.

"Cana...hrn...you feel amazing..." Natsu growls. Natsu leans down, and sucks on Cana's neck as he began thrusting harder and deeper. Cana screams out as she dug her nails into his back. Natsu soon stood up onto his knees while holding Cana, and continued thrusting into her. Cana kissed Natsu deeply as she began bouncing, matching his thrusts. Natsu then took her right breast into his mouth, and sucks hard.

"Ah~ I'm going to cum again~" Cana moans.

"Yeah...me too..." Natsu growls pulling back from her breasts. With a few more thrusts, Natsu came into Cana, filling her up. Cana also came from her womanhood as well as he manhood, covering their stomachs, his chest, and the lower part of her breasts. After another moment, they finish cumming.

"Wow~ amazing~" Cana breathes, leaning into Natsu.

"Yeah..." Natsu agrees. Cana smiles softly as she got down. She then asks:

"Ready for one more round?"

"Sure, I'm gamed."

"Yes, I can go a couple more, but one more is fine." Erza said.

"Alright! Natsu, please move onto all fours." Cana said. Having some clue what this is about, Natsu got onto all fours. Cana then moves behind him as she motioned Erza in front of him. Erza blushed as she now know what Cana has in mind this time. Cana leans down to Natsu's ear, and whispers:

"Ready Natsu?"

"Yeah." Natsu whispers back. Smiling, Cana leans back and nods to Erza. Erza nods as she slid her manhood into Natsu's mouth, who accepts it happily. Cana slid her manhood into Natsu's ass. This caused her to gasp as the heat almost caused her to cum. Gaining control of herself, she began thrusting into Natsu who began sucking on Erza's manhood.

"Oh Natsu~ your ass is so hot it's amazing~" Cana moans.

"Yes~ it is~" Erza agrees, moaning. Erza is moving her hips in tune with Cana's. Soon though, Cana picked up the pace of her thrusting which in turn, caused Erza to do the same. Natsu moans as his ass and throat got fucked by two beautiful women. He sucks Erza's manhood firmly as he tightened his ass around Cana's manhood.

"Oh fuck...I'm gonna cum..." Cana moans, holding Natsu's waist firmly.

"Y-Yes...me too..." Erza moans also. They picked up the tempo of their thrusts, thrusting a bit rougher. Cana then thrusts deep into Natsu's ass, and came into him. Erza thrust deep into his throat, and came directly into it while holding his head in place. Natsu moans best he could as he got filled from both sides as he came from his manhood. Once they finish cumming, Natsu fell to the side, and turned on his back. Erza and Cana fell, and move till they were each on a side of him, cuddling into him.

"That...was awesome..." Natsu breathes.

"Yes...indeed..." Erza agrees.

"Yeah, I'll say...I didn't think Natsu ass could be so hot and amazing..." Cana adds. Natsu grins lightly as he held them close, placing a kiss on their cheeks. Both smiles, and each kissed his cheek.

"Good night, my Baby Knight and Sexy Card Magician." Natsu said.

"Good night, my Baby Dragon and Sexy Card Magician." Erza cooed.

"Good night, my Adorable Dragon and Knight." Cana adds, sexily. Blushing, the trio soon fell to sleep.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And finish!**

**Happy: Aye, like you said you would! Finished this chapter this week!**

**Draco711: Yup, though it probably been earlier if I worked on it earlier.**

**Natsu: True...but I noticed some problems.**

**Draco711: Don't have to tell me Natsu. *sighs* As you may can tell, I tried to include more kinkiness to the lemon scene since it would be with Cana. And I believe I had failed absolutely. Mainly because I was losing track of how the lemon should go, and not enough...experience shall I say in the type of lemon scene that includes more kinky activities. I'm thinking of adding more, but not sure if I would do them justice (especially when Mira and Cana comes around again in later chapters). So if I did it right, even if a bit, tell me. If not, feel free to leave advice.**

**Happy: Aye, then his kinky lemons will be even better! Right, Natsu!?**

**Natsu: Yeah Happy!**

**Draco711: Now, it's time for the Reader's choice question! And the one who answers it right will have the opportunity to request who they will like next to be include in the story that haven't been included.**

**Natsu&amp;Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: Who was the first to perform a Heart Hybrid with Kizuna Masou Gakuen HxH? PM me the answer as I should be able to get to it quicker.**

**Natsu: Interesting question.**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: So favorite, follow and review with your thoughts (especially about what I said earlier).**

**Natsu: Stay awesome and fired up!**

**Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

**Draco711: Till we meet again.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: And so we go~**


	16. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note**

**Hey, Draco711 here. Now this isn't the next chapter, sorry about that, but I have come to ask your opinion. As you know, Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania is very popular. And I figured I will make an alternate version of the story. One version is my original version-Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Titania. In this one, Erza is the only Futanari in the story and will basically have a harem. And unlike its predecessor, all females will be include and a few select males. Knowing that I am a Natza fan, Natsu will be Erza's main guy. The other version will follow Natsu as he becomes a Futa man-Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Salamander. Only one thing will remain the same as its predecessor, males isn't included but all the females are. And as always, Natza will be the main pairing. So what do you think?**


	17. NatsuxErzaxAquarius

**Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania**

**Draco711: Hey my awesome readers to chapter fourteen of Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania!**

**Natsu: Alright!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: Wow, I amazed myself to be honest.**

**Natsu: How so?**

**Draco711: I felt I would never get pass ten chapters.**

**Happy: Sure you can, you got pass ten chapters of Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer.**

**Draco711: Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, the answer to the Reader's Choice question has been answered by True Red Dragon and the answer is Aine Chidorigafuchi. After that, I noticed others had got the answer right in reviews. That's why I said to answer through PMs as I always check those first before the reviews of my stories. So for the next Reader's choice question, answer in PM. Now that's out of the way****, let's get on with the story. Happy.**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Disclaimer: Draco711 do not own Fairy Tail for if he did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

**Draco711: Right, now lets roll!**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: Hobey ho lets go~!**

* * *

**Ch. 14**

The light of the sun shone through the window, hitting Natsu's face. He grumbled a bit as he work up. But once he did, his irritation vanish as a wave of pleasure hit him. He opened his eyes to see what is giving him this pleasure.

Cana is sucking him off while giving him paizuri as well. Erza is behind Cana, thrusting had and fast into her with an audible wet sound. The sight before him turned him on even more than he was while he was asleep. Cana then gave a sharp suck on his shaft's tip.

"Ah…~ yeah, like that~" Natsu moans. Erza and Cana looks to his face, and notice he was awake.

"Morning my Baby Dragon." Erza said, in between moans.

"Morning, my Baby Knight. I see that you gave me a new way of waking up."

"Yes, quite. And you're right, Cana's womanhood does feel amazing~" Cana giggles around Natsu's shaft, sucking harder and firmer. Erza soon moans as she picked up the pace of her thrusting. This also caused Cana to begin sucking faster, moving her breasts up and down faster.

"Ah~ I'm going to cum…" Natsu moans.

"Me to…oh, I'm cumming!" Erza moans as well. Erza thrust deep into Cana, and came hard into her. Natsu let go of a deep moan as he came into Cana's throat. Cana managed to moan as she swallowed most of Natsu's cum, letting a bit drip onto her breasts. She also came from her own manhood, making a mess on the bed.

"Mmm~ I could get use to mornings like this." Natsu breathes. Cana pulls back from Natsu's manhood, and smiles to him.

"Maybe I can spend the night at your and Erza's place some nights and give you these mornings." She suggests.

"Yeah, that'll be cool."

"Yes, indeed." Erza agrees. The trio then got ready to depart back to Magnolia. They chose to take separate showers to keep from making them sex sessions, despite not minding that. Once the finish getting ready, they left off toward the train station. It didn't take long for them to arrive, and board the train. Natsu lays down on Erza's lap before the train began moving. Once it did, Natsu's stomach only became upset as he fell to sleep.

Two hours later, the train pulled to a stop at Magnolia's train station. Natsu, Erza and Cana unboarded with their belongings and headed back to Fairy Tail.

"Well, that was fun," Cana said "We should go on more missions together."

"Yes, that would be nice." Erza agrees.

"More like awesome if you ask me." Natsu said. Erza and Cana giggled as they arrived to the guild. They walked in, and saw the guild same as ever. Natsu then yells:

"WE'RE BACK!"

"Welcome back you three." Mira calls over, as everyone looks over.

"Glad to be back, Mira." The returning trio sat down at the bar.

"Mira, can't I get a barrel of beer?" Cana requests.

"And a slice of strawberry cake." Erza adds, though it sounded more like a statement than a request.

"Sure thing," Mira said then calls "Elfman, go down to the cellar and bring up another barrel of beer!"

"Sure thing, Big sis!" Elfman calls back. He stood up, and went down to the cellar. Mira went to the cake stand, and grabbed a slice of strawberry cake. She brought it over to Erza as Elfman came up with a barrel of beer, and gave it to Cana. The guild doors opened up, bringing everyone's attention to it. Edolas Fairy Tail has returned to the guild.

"Welcome back." Mira said, smiling as Knightwalker and Dragion walked over.

"Thank you." Dragion replies

"Did you figure out what that machine is about?" Erza asks, eating her cake.

"Yes, we have. And it's as we feared, it opens a portal to Edolas." Knightwalker answers. The atmosphere turned serious at that statement.

"Yes, it really is as we feared."

"Yes, someone one this side is opening Animas to Edolas."

"Well, did you destroy it?" Natsu asks.

"No, we didn't. The reason is it's the only lead we have on why this is happening. And we don't know if it's the only one out there."

"So Gray Surge and Juvia Rein is looking out in case anyone shows up." Ashley said.

"In that case, we could send Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser over to help." Erza said.

"That will be helpful, thank you." Knightwalker said.

"No problem, glad to help our friends. Gray, Juvia, go help Surge and Rein keep lookout."

"On it." Gray said, standing up with Juvia.

"We'll do our best." Juvia adds. The two then left out the guild. As they left, Lucy walks up to Natsu and Erza.

"Hey Natsu, Erza." Lucy said.

"Hey Luce." Natsu responds, grinning.

"Hey Lucy." Erza adds.

"Do you have a minute?" Lucy asks.

"Sure, what do you need? Want to go on a job for rent?"

"No, Mira and I done enough jobs to last rent for a few months."

"I bet you two have sex after each job." Natsu whispers, teasingly.

"Oh yes~ amazing sex~" Lucy then gained a dazed, perverse expression. Her manhood also began to harden, raising her skirt.

"Oh Natsu, don't tease Lucy like that or I have to take care of her." Mira chides, playfully.

"Sorry Mira, I couldn't help it." Natsu responds, grinning. Mira giggles as she pulled Lucy over the top of the bar.

"Not that I mind that, so cover me."

"Sure thing!" Natsu then charged, punching Gajeel into the wall. Thus, began a guild brawl.

"This is one interesting version of Fairy Tail." Knightwalker comments.

"Edolas Fairy Tail is also interesting." Erza said, smiling. Knightwalker smiles as she responds:

"Thank you, Scarlet."

"Sure, don't mention it. So Lucy, what did you need?" Erza looks to Lucy who is moaning due to Mira sucking her off from behind the bar.

"Oh...ah...Aquarius wanted to...oh shit Mira...Aquarius wanted you and Natsu to come visit...ah~ like that...Do you accept...cumming!" Lucy moans. She came within Mira's mouth, who swallowed all of it without losing a drop.

"Yes, we accept. We'll visit Aquarius." Lucy nods as she leaned into the bar. Mira then stood up, and kissed Lucy lovingly.

"But we'll be gone for a long time," Natsu said, returning from the brawl "One day there is three months here."

"True."

"Don't worry, Aquarius said she have a special room for you. So time there is the same here." Lucy explains.

"Sweet, when is she coming for us?" Natsu asks.

"About now." And at that moment, a golden light appeared around Natsu and Erza. It then vanish, taking Erza and Natsu with it.

The next second, Natsu and Erza reappears landing on top of a bed with light blue sheets and ocean blue blankets. The room wallpaper is that of a beach at sunset that seem almost real. For all they know, it could be very real.

"Neat room." Natsu said, looking around.

"Indeed." Erza agrees.

"Thank you, I did work hard on making this the only area tuned in with Earthland time." a voice explains. Natsu and Erza looks around, and saw Aquarius by the door. Aquarius continued speaking:

"Don't worry about clothes, you won't be needing them for what we are going to do." It was then they realized they were naked, meaning their clothes are still in Earthland. And knowing this, they have a pretty good idea on what they will be doing. A golden light appeared around Aquarius' tail. Once it vanish, it revealed Aquarius' legs and that she isn't wearing bikini bottoms. Her manhood is standing at attention. She walks over, and got into the bed.

"And don't worry about Scorpio, he already knows what I'm doing and what I ask of you," Aquarius explains removing her bikini top "Now then, lets have some fun~"

"Sure." Natsu responds, grinning.

"Gladly." Erza adds, smiling. The two crawled over to Aquarius, and each captured a breast into their mouth. Aquarius moans as Natsu and Erza sucks hungrily on her breasts. Natsu is also rubbing her womanhood as Erza strokes her manhood.

As Natsu continued his assault on Aquarius' breast, Erza began lowering down her body. She trailed kisses as she go till she reached Aquarius' erection. She licks from the base to the tip before taking it into her mouth. Aquarius moans just as Natsu pulls her into a deep, searing kiss.

Erza began bobbing her head, swirling her tongue around the head. Aquarius moans into the kiss, which Natsu sucks her tongue. He is also fondling her breasts firmly while pinching her nipples. Erza began deep throating Aquarius' shaft, sucking hard on it.

"Ah~" Aquarius moans, pulling back from the kiss. She then came into Erza's throat. Erza's eyes widen as a huge amount of cum went down her throat. Her throat swell periodically as she swallowed the cum. After a minute, Erza pulls back taking not only air, but swallowing the bit of cum still in her mouth. After regaining her breath, she smiled while wiping cum from her chin and said:

"Mm~ delicious~"

"Glad you like it." Aquarius said smiling.

"You came quite a bit too. It was difficult to swallow it all...that, and breath."

"Oh...my bad."

"No, no need for that. I'm quite pleased knowing that fact."

"Same here." Natsu agrees, grinning. Aquarius smiles before saying:

"Both of you, stand up." Wondering what she got planned, Natsu and Erza stood up. Smiling, Aquarius reached up and took hold of their erections. This caused the two to gasp as Aquarius began stroking them. Aquarius licks up and down Natsu's manhood for a minute, then does the same to Erza.

It was Erza's shaft Aquarius began sucking first. As she blew Erza, she strokes Natsu's shaft while also playing with his balls. She then alternate between doing this. Natsu and Erza let out moans as Aquarius does this, occasionally sharing a kiss. Then-

"Ah...I'm close..." Natsu moans.

"Me too..." Erza moans also. Aquarius pulls back from Erza's erection, and began stroking them both furiously while aiming their tips at her face. Natsu and Erza then came, covering Aquarius' face and breasts with their semen. Aquarius swallowed the cum that landed in her mouth.

"Mm~ your combined flavors tastes divine~" Aquarius compliments.

"Glad you like it." Erza said, smiling. Aquarius nods before pulling Erza down, and placed her on all fours. Erza blushes as she looks around to the Water Bearer.

"Natsu, you can take Erza's luscious mouth while I take this side." Aquarius said, while lining herself up.

"Alright." Natsu responds, moving in front of Erza. Aquarius slid her length into Erza's womanhood swiftly in one go. Erza moans which became muffled as Natsu slid his length into her mouth. After a moment, Aquarius began thrusting into Erza as Natsu began thrusting into Erza's throat.

"Ah~ you feel amazing Erza~" Aquarius moans.

"I know right!" Natsu responds, grinning. Erza moans as she sucks Natsu's manhood as he thrusts. Aquarius picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. Erza moans again around Natsu's manhood as her breasts and manhood sways back and forth.

"I'm close...Erza..." Natsu grunts. Erza began sucking harder on Natsu's manhood. After a quick moment, Natsu came into Erza's throat. Erza swallowed half of the cum due to the rest sloshing out from the sides of her mouth due to Aquarius' thrusting. Natsu then pulls out from her mouth.

"Ah...delicious as always...ah...Natsu..." Erza moans.

"Yosh..." Natsu replies. Aquarius smiles to them before saying:

"I'm going to upped the pleasure Erza."

"How are you...ah...going to do that...?" Erza asks.

"Like this." Water appeared before forming a manhood a bit above Aquarius actually one. This one then penetrated Erza's ass.

"Ah~!" Erza moans loudly. Aquarius smiles, and began pounding into Erza with vigor. Erza clenched the bedsheets tightly as both her womanhood and anal got hammered. Aquarius continued this when she soon felt someone behind her. She looked around, and was kissed by Natsu. Natsu lined himself up to Aquarius' womanhood, and thrust into her.

"Ah~ Natsu~" Aquarius moans. Natsu grins, and began thrusting into Aquarius. For each thrust Natsu do, Aquarius thrusts into Erza. And went Natsu sped up, Aquarius sped up. This kept up for a good ten minutes when Aquarius said:

"I'm going to go deeper into your ass Erza~"

"Deeper...?" Erza repeats. Aquarius pulls all the way back, pulling out, pressing her ass into Natsu's pelvis and burying his shaft deep into her. She moans as she then lengthened her water manhood and thickened it, causing Natsu to gasp from the sight of it. Erza looks around to see what caused Natsu to gasp, but Aquarius press her face into the bed.

"I want you to feel rather than see." Aquarius purrs into her ear. Erza blush softly, and nods. Smirking, she lines her water erection back up to Erza's anal entrance, and thrusts all the way in, reaching unimaginable depth.

"OH FUCK THAT'S DEEP!" Erza screams. Her anal entrance clenched tightly around the water manhood. Once sure she was comfortable, Aquarius began thrusting hard and fast, thrusting deep inside of Erza's ass. Her movement also caused Natsu to begin thrusting hard and fast into her. Erza grits her teeth as she released heavy moans, drool dripping down her chin.

"Ah~ I'm close~" Aquarius moans.

"Me too..." Natsu moans also. A few more thrusts, and Natsu came into Aquarius. Aquarius moans also as she came heavily, filling her to over the limit. Erza moans heavily and loudly as she came from her womanhood and from her manhood making a mess on the bed. After a few moments, they finish cumming.

"Wow~" Aquarius moans.

"Yeah..." Natsu agrees. Erza nods as her face is still on the bed with her ass in the air. Aquarius then asks:

"Ready for one more round?"

"Sure." Natsu answers.

"Good. Erza?" Erza looks up to them, and nods. Nodding, Aquarius leans down and whispers something in Erza's ear. Erza listened for a moment, then her face turned crimson. Natsu wondered what they want to do. But he didn't have to wonder long as Erza sat up. The two moved over to him, which Aquarius moved behind him.

"So you're going to fuck me?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, but in an interesting way." Aquarius answers. And with that, Aquarius slid into him, moaning loudly. She never been inside someone's ass that is this tight, hot and pleasurable. Natsu thought Aquarius would be fucking him first. Well, he was half right when he felt Erza at his filled anal entrance.

"Erza?" Natsu said.

"W-We would like to fuck you...in the ass at the same time." Erza explains, blushing heavily.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes."

"But...will it work?"

In order to see, we have to try." Aquarius answers.

"If it's too much, just say the word and we can stop." Erza adds. Natsu thought on it for a moment, then said:

"Then let's try it." He grins as Erza smiles softly. She then slid into Natsu's anal alongside Aquarius. Natsu grimaced as his ass got stretched pass its limits, but didn't tell them to stop. The two then thrusts all the way in, balls deep. This caused all three to moan.

"Ah~ this feel amazing~" Aquarius moans.

"Yes, it is," Erza agrees "Natsu, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you can start moving." Natsu said. Nodding, Erza and Aquarius began thrusting at a slow, steady pace. Natsu moans as he felt them slide in and out of his ass. Erza and Aquarius soon picked up the pace of their thrusting.

"Ah...yeah, that feels good~" Natsu moans.

"Glad you feel good~" Erza purrs.

"Indeed~" Aquarius agrees. The duo began thrusting harder and faster the best they could. Natsu moans out their names as they pound into him silly, his manhood flopping into his and Erza's stomach.

"Oh...ah...I'm close..~" Aquarius moans.

"M-Me too..." Erza moans as well.

"Yeah..." Natsu agrees.

"NATSU!" Erza and Aquarius screams.

"ERZA! AQUARIUS!" Erza and Aquarius thrusts all the way as they could, and came heavily into Natsu. Natsu moans deeply as he came heavily as well, covering Erza's chest and stomach. After a few minutes, they finish cumming. Erza and Aquarius pulls out which cum began to flow out of Natsu's ass, and the three fell onto the bed.

"Wow...that was incredible..." Natsu breathes.

"Yes...indeed..." Erza agrees.

"Truly..." Aquarius agrees as well "So will you use that in future trysts?"

"Maybe, if the other likes to do it."

"Know if you ever want to have a tryst with me again, just have Lucy call me...though not on certain days as I will be on a date with Scorpio on those days."

"We will keep that in mind."

"So, do you want to stay here or go back?" Erza looks to Natsu who is grinning. Smiling, Erza answered:

"We would like to stay here till tomorrow." Aquarius smiles happily as sleep began to set in for them.

"Good night, my Baby Knight and lovely Water Bearer." Natsu said.

"Good night, my Baby Dragon and lovely Water Bearer." Erza replies.

"Good night, my lovely Dragon Knight." Aquarius finishes. And with that, the three the fell to sleep.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done.**

**Natsu: A bit rushed, but still good.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: Thank you. Now to some points I want to talk about. I was reading over the story, thought which chapter is my favorite that I liked that I wrote about. And came to the conclusion that my favorite chapter is chapter 6. As one of my readers pointed out, and he know who he/she is, I liked how that chapter brought Natsu and Erza closer together as a couple. Which chapter is your favorite that you liked to read? Also which alternate story would you like to see: Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Titania or Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Salamander?**

**Natsu: Hmm, the second one.**

**Draco711: Of course you would select that one. **

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: So the next chapter of this one will be either Bisca (current polls is closed) or an OVA chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review/favorite/follow.**

**Natsu: So stay awesome and fired up!**

**Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

**Draco711: Till we meet again.**

**Draco711&amp;Happy&amp;Natsu: And so we go~**


End file.
